


The Subject of Tonight's Lecture Is

by mobear



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Angst, F/M, Romance, Spolier: it will not be, Yikes this was supposed to be quick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-04-21 10:16:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 65,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14282757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mobear/pseuds/mobear
Summary: She's not supposed to find him charming, or funny. She's definitely not supposed to find him really damn attractive. She is most certainly not supposed to encourage his flirting, and there is a 100% chance she's not supposed to flirt back. But she can't help it. She also can't help the fact that he's her PhD student, and is completely off-limits.AU Professor/Student relationship, inspired by @rainy-sunshine on Tumblr.





	1. Hello, Professor

**Author's Note:**

> blah blah blah I've never written RPF

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's late to class and captivated by her, even more so when she tells him they'll be working together all year.

His hands were sweaty as he jogged around the corner of the building, internally cursing himself for not setting a second alarm. After so many years of schooling, he had assumed that he would acclimate back into the early morning routine with ease. He would’ve laughed if it was any other day, but it’s his first lecture of the year, and he can’t help but wonder how he is getting a PhD but can’t even remember to set an alarm. _Shit, shit, shit, what room was it?_ He questioned, fumbling around in his pocket to search for his phone. He continued zooming down the hall as he sorted through his inbox looking for the email, his eyes roving quickly over the screen until he spotted the course code that he’s looking for. He slowed for a moment to read the room number and caught a glimpse of the professor’s name – _Dr. Tessa Virtue, Ph.D. Neuroscience, B.Sc._

He picked up the pace after seeing the time, already 5 minutes past the start of class. As he approached the room he prayed that this professor would laugh off his late entrance, or better yet, not notice. By the time he reached the room his chest was rising and falling at a rapid rate, and his hair had begun to fall into his eyes. He could faintly hear her voice lecturing through the heavy wooden door. Stealing one more quick glance at his watch, _9:07am_ , he shook his head and opened the door, hoping to stealthily secure a seat near the back. His plans were foiled by the loud creak the door emitted as it swung open, alerting the class of his arrival. He flushed instantaneously, colour rising to his cheeks faster than he could will it to stop. He ran a hand through his long hair, mussing the product he threw in on his way out the door. His eyes scanned for an empty seat in the packed room. Along the way his gaze found hers, soft brown fixed upon dark green.

His eyes ran over her body, his tongue wetting his lips inadvertently. He thought she may be the most attractive person he'd ever seen in his life. Her dark hair was pulled into a high ponytail, the locks gently curling at the ends. Her retro-styled, smoke grey glasses rested gently on the bridge of her nose, magnifying the length of her lashes, and the deep green of her irises. The V of her crisp, white button down was open slightly, revealing more of her creamy skin. His eyes continued roaming down her body, taking in the gentle tuck of her blouse into her black cigarette pants, and the shine of her black pumps. Her sleeves were rolled precisely, showing off her toned forearms, and the gold glint of her watch caught his eye before he was snapped out of his trance by the clearing of a throat.

“Sorry, what?” He stammered, his voice hoarser than he intended.

She quirked a perfectly manicured brow, crossing her arms over her body.

“I asked if you were in the right room, because I can’t help but wonder why you are standing in the middle of my lecture hall, unmoving,” she repeated herself, a hint of exasperation in her tone.

He shifted his weight gently, “Oh! Uh, yes, I was just looking for a seat.”

She looked like she was going to roll her eyes, but stopped herself. She gestured to a seat in the front row, “There’s one open here.”

His eyes located the empty seat and he responded with a sheepish grin.

“Thanks,” he nodded as he quickly made his way to the vacant seat. She was still watching him, and he couldn’t help but stare back, his eyes challenging her softly. She blinked a few times, snapping back into the moment.

“Where was I?” she questioned before easily slipping back into her speech, “Oh, yes. Welcome to Fundamentals in Neuroscience, I’m Dr. Tessa Virtue, I will be teaching this class for the year. I completed my degrees at Western University in London, Ontario.”

There were a few quiet “boos” of displeasure in the crowd, which made Tessa giggle softly. She held her hands up in defence, “I love my hometown, but I will admit that I do have a bit of a soft spot for Montreal, and McGill since moving here last year.”  

That got a few chuckles from the class, and an easy smile fell on her face. Tessa laughed with them before pulling their attention again, “As I was saying before the interruption-” a pointed stare was thrown in his direction and he shifted in his seat, a small grimace on his face.

“This course is not a walk in the park. Hard work, long hours, and punctuality will be paramount in your success,” her gaze shifted back to him, a smirk pulling at the corner of her mouth, “Wouldn’t you agree, Mr…?”

He couldn’t help but smile back, an easy grin settling across his handsome features. “Moir. Scott Moir. And yes, I happen to think timing is _very_ important” he supplied, and her face faltered for a reason he did not yet understand.

She cocked her head slightly and cleared her throat, “Well, Mr. Moir. Let’s get back to class then, shall we?”

He jokily waved his arm in front of him, giving her the floor to speak. She nodded affirmatively back at him before settling into her presentation. Scott couldn’t help but smile as he pulled a notepad and pen from his leather bag.

As it turns out, she was more than a pretty face, which Scott will admit he had some concerns about. Tessa spoke with a clarity and eloquence that was unmatched from his post-secondary experience thus far. He found himself so caught up in what she was saying that he lost track of the notes he was supposed to be making. Soon enough the lecture ended, and Scott noticed that the people around him were packing up their bags. He ran his fingers through his hair again before wiping a hand down his face, his frantic wake up catching up with him. As he reached down to grab his things he saw a sleek pair of heels in front of him, and his eyes followed the shapely legs back up to the unimpressed face of Dr. Tessa Virtue.

“Mr. Moir,” she greeted, a stylish bag slung over her arm and a light lilac scarf resting gently around her neck.

Scott couldn’t help but notice her impeccable posture, and unconsciously straightened up in his seat. He wiped his damp palms across his thighs before standing up to face her.

She kept a calm façade, and reached a hand out, “I’m Dr. Virtue. Thank you for making the time to come to class today.”

Scott smiled politely and reached out to grasp her hand, struck by how soft and small it was in his.

“I apologize for my lateness, my alarm didn’t go off this morning,” he said, watching her eyebrow quirk ever so slightly, “I realize that sounds like an shitty excuse, but it’s the truth.” He gave her a sheepish smile, shrugging a shoulder.

His voice was deep, and struck a chord within her, sending a small shiver up her spine. She smiled back knowingly before she realized that her hand was still clasped within his. Tessa carefully released her grip on him, and a slight rosiness appeared over her cheeks while she collected herself.

“Very well, Mr. Moir. I’ll take your word on that one,” she responded, the blush not quite gone from her cheeks, “I did however, want to speak with you about another matter.”

Scott paled slightly, an uneasy laugh forcing its way from his throat as he groaned, “Oh, no.”

Tessa giggled again, and Scott couldn’t help but wonder if he would ever get that perfect trill out of his ears. She shook her head, “Nothing bad, or at least I don’t think so.”

The tension left Scott’s shoulders, and he grinned, “Ok, then, what’s up?”

Tessa tilted her head ever so slightly and smiled, “I’ll be your faculty research advisor for the year.”


	2. Hello, Old Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She calls up an old friend to find out more about him, only to find he's their old friend too.

Tessa thought about Scott as she was leaving the lecture hall. She had assumed that he would be attending her class today, and she had hoped to seek him out and introduce herself properly instead of just sending an email. She had known a bit about him from his references, who had mentioned he was driven, focused, and a hard worker. They had raved about his worth ethic and professionalism (which she doubted slightly after this morning’s late arrival). She read over his portfolio with a fine-tooth comb, and was left with only positive feedback. So, when his name appeared in the applicant pool, she had jumped on the opportunity to work with him.

But after meeting him today, he was not at all what she had expected. For one, he was _hot_. Which was extremely problematic given the situation, and that he was her student. He looked older than she had expected too - all broad shoulders with narrow hips perfectly accentuated by his pressed oxford shirt and snug fitting trousers. Not to mention the expensive looking shoes on his feet, or the soft looking leather backpack slung over his shoulder. She had been expected a young, nervous boy, not a self-confident grin-delivering man. She needed to more about the mystery that was Scott Moir.

As soon as she keyed into her office, Tessa sat down at her desk and googled his work, sifting through papers he had completed in undergrad and beyond. His work was eloquently written, clear, concise, and easy to understand. She skimmed a paper that he had been the first author on when she noticed a familiar name alongside his, _Dubreuil, M.-F_.

Marie-France had worked with him? Tessa smiled at the thought of her old mentor, and decided a quick call would be worthwhile. Tessa continued reading the article as the phone rang, getting lost in the research before her.

Marie-France’s voice cut through her thoughts over the line, interrupting her reading, “Bonjour! Tessa, my dear, ça va?”

“Bonjour Marie-France. Ça va bien, merci. How are things with you?” Tessa responded easily, bookmarking the article on her computer before closing the screen and pushing away from her desk.

“I am so glad to hear that,” Marie-France’s voice answered back, “I am good, just doing some marking before Patrice meets me for lunch.”

Tessa smiled, “How is Patch? And Billie-Rose? I miss them both terribly.”

“They are good. Patch is busy, as always,” Marie-France laughed.

Tessa giggled, “Of course he is, I wouldn’t expect anything else. I assume Billie-Rose is adorable, par usual?”

“Oh, yes, and doesn’t she know it! She’s got such an attitude these days,” Marie-France groaned, “We started her at skating lessons this week and you would not have believed some of the things she was saying! _My Aunt Tessa says you shouldn’t skate like that. My Aunt Tessa says you need to keep your back straight. My Aunt Tessa…_ this and that, it was never-ending!”

Tessa let out a full bellied laugh at Marie-France’s imitation of adorable little girl sassing her skating instructor, “She didn’t!”

“She did!” Marie-France argued back, laughing across the line.

“Well then clearly you should have brought her to me for skating lessons,” Tessa tutted in a joking tone.

“Well, I would have if Aunt Tessa hadn’t moved 7 hours away,” Marie-France responded in a sing-song voice.

“Don’t remind me,” she groaned, rubbing her temples, “I miss you all.”

“And we miss you, my dear,” Marie-France responded gently, “Now what can I do for you? I’m going to assume that you didn’t call just to chat.”

Tessa giggled, “I will admit that I have a bit of an agenda for this phone call. I was wondering what you could tell me about Scott Moir. I was just reading a paper of his and I noticed your name on the paper as well.”

“Tessa, Tessa, Tessa,” Marie-France chided jokingly, “Did Mr. Moir catch your eye?”

A furious blush rose up Tessa’s chest and her jaw dropped, “Oh my god, no! Absolutely not!”

Marie-France interrupted, still laughing, “And why not? He is cute, no?”

Flashbacks of his cut jaw and muscular forearms shot to the forefront of her mind, and the idea of running her fingers through his hair sent a chill down her spine. She shook the thoughts from her brain, “I am not going to answer that because he is my research student, _my student_!”

Suddenly there was chatter on the line, and the sound muffled.

Marie-France’s voice came back after a moment, “Sorry, Patrice just arrived. You’re on speaker, Tessa.”

A familiar voice followed hers over the phone, “Bonjour, my dear.”

Tessa grinned at his French accent, “Hello Patch, we were just chatting about you.”

Patch laughed easily in response before Marie-France interrupted, “We were not! We were talking about Mr. Scott Moir, who Tessa has taken an interest in apparently.”

Tessa could hear the teasing tone of Marie-France’s voice but could not contain her groan. She could hear Patch spark up over the line, “Oh Tessa, that is wonderful - we love Scott! How did you two meet?”

“As I was just telling Marie-France, we met in my class this morning. Because he is a student. In fact, he is my _only_ research student for the whole year!” Tessa harrumphed, her voice slightly exasperated.

She could hear the couple whispering quietly across the line, hurried words mumbled too quickly in French for her to discern. Finally, Patch responded, “Ah, I see. So, no interest romantically then?”

Tessa nearly screeched, “He is my student!”

The couple laughed and Patch answered back again, “Ce n’est pas un non, ma chérie.”

“And you didn’t disagree when I said he was cute, Tessa,” Marie-France chimed in.

Patch faked a shriek and responded in a high-pitched voice, “You said he was cute?!”

Tessa couldn’t help but chuckle at their antics. Soon enough all three of them were laughing across the line. She missed them terribly.

“Marie-France, Patch, _please_ ,” Tessa whined, “I have to work with him all year, I need to know if he’s going to be terrible.”

“Calm down, we are just teasing,” Marie-France placated, “He’s fantastic to work with.”

“Oh, you are going to love him, Tessa,” Patrice crooned, “He is absolutely wonderful.”

“Patch, it sounds like you have a crush on him,” Tessa giggled.

They both laughed before Marie-France answered, “Oh, 100%. He is completely obsessed with Scott. He treats him like he’s our son.”

“Aww, Patch’s baby boy,” Tessa teased back.

“He is my favorite son,” Patch chuckled, “Although I’m not sure that he’s my baby, he’s 30.”

“He’s 30?” Tessa couldn’t keep the surprised tone out of her voice, "Kind of old for a student, no?"

“I’m pretty sure,” Patch replied, “I think he took some time away from school, but you’ll have to ask him about that.”

“We can't all be wonder kids, Tessa,” Marie-France chimed in a sing-song voice, "Besides, it means he's completely appropriate for dating."

“Except for the fact that he is my student,” Tessa reminded them, "And I am not a wonder kid!"

“Ah yes, somehow that keeps slipping my mind,” Marie-France replied, “Anyway, he is a very good researcher, Tessa. You have nothing to worry about.”

“He’s one of the best,” Patrice echoed.

“You worked with him too, Patch? I only saw Marie-France’s name on one of his papers,” Tessa questioned, rolling back towards her desk to open her computer.

Patch let out a sheepish squeak while Marie-France laughed in the background, “Technically, no, I didn’t.”

Marie-France jumped back in, “Patrice loved him so much that he found excuses for Scott to come over and hang out. Sunday night dinners, Friday night beers – Patch even had Scott come over to babysit Billie-Rose just so he could say hi.”

“What can I say? The heart wants what the heart wants,” Patch replied.

Tessa laughed in response, “Alright then, I am glad to hear he’s a good worker. I won’t keep you two from your lunch. Tell Billie-Rose I love her, and I will come visit soon. Thanks for chatting, I miss you both terribly!”

“Of course, darling. We miss you too, bisous!” Marie-France answered back.

“Say hello to Scott for us,” Patch chimed in before the line went dead.

Tessa rolled her eyes at Patch’s parting words. As much as she wanted to be annoyed by their teasing, Tessa was pleased by their feedback. She idolized Marie-France and Patrice, and if they loved Scott, surely the year was going to be fine. It had been a while since she had last talked to the couple, and her mood had lifted from their brief conversation.

However, she could not get past their insistence of her being romantically involved with Scott, and that he was 30! Tessa was the youngest in the department, and potentially the whole university faculty at only 28 years old. She briefly wondered if Scott could tell that she was younger, and if it would impact their work. She quickly dismissed the thought. She refused the let the new knowledge affect anything because she was the professor, he was the student, and age is but a number. _Right?_


	3. Hello, Rainy Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott is late to meet her, again. When he arrives he is soaking wet, grinning, with a coffee in either hand.

He was late, again. Tessa rolled her eyes as she started sifting through the paperwork and articles that she had printed off. Scott was supposed to be meet her at the lab 15 minutes ago, but over the past month she had realized that time was merely a concept to Mr. Moir. He had the worst penchant for showing up late to absolutely everything. Beyond the annoyance that accompanied his chronic tardiness, Tessa found herself bothered in other ways.

She couldn’t help it, she convinced herself is was a purely physiological reaction. If she clenched her thighs a little tighter, or bit her lip a little harder when he jogged in to class (late, again), slightly out of breath, his hair curling gently in front of his eyes and his cheeks lightly flushed, there was nothing she could do about it. What made it worse was the fact that he seemed completely unfazed by it. After shooting her a cheeky grin, he would settle into his seat and immediately become absorbed in the class. She found her gaze drawn to him, noting him subtly roll his eyes at stupid comments from other students, or watching him absentmindedly chew the end of his pencil – his lips, tongue, and teeth marring the wood gently. The thought alone sent a ripple down her spine. Every so often his eyes would meet hers, and he would quirk a brow softly, an acknowledgement of her staring. It was like a game to him.

The problem for Tessa was that he seemed to be winning. And she was fiercely competitive. She found herself questioning how she could throw him off balance like he did to her. How his intelligent answers in class, spoken so factually, stirred something deep within her. Every time she found herself reaching to let her hair down, or toy her lip while holding his gaze she chastised herself. _What the hell are you doing?_ She would ask herself, attempting to wrangle her thoughts back into the realm of neuroscience, and steer them far away from the dark-haired man who captured her attention so easily.

She thought that she might be affecting him as well. Sometimes she would look to him to find his eyes already on her, slowly roving her body and the contours of her shape. The other day she was practically giddy over the predatory gaze he had fixed upon her. She had worn a tight-fitting midi skirt, and his eyes had been glued to her ass much of the lecture. She swore she saw adjust himself subtly at the end of the lecture, his tongue jutting out the wet his lips as his eyes followed her rear end once again. In a moment of weakness, she caught his eye and cocked her head slightly, letting him know that she had seen his staring. He smiled back and had the audacity to wink at her as he left the hall. It felt like her body had been ignited under his gaze. She made the split-second decision to cancel her office hours that afternoon and head home early, citing a head ache. No one needed to know that the ache was further south, and that the cure was either taking a cold shower, or being reacquainted with her fingers in a way that she would feel very guilty about later. 

Tessa huffed out a breath of hot air at the memory, and ran a hand through her loose waves to cool herself down. How was he still not here? She glanced at her phone, he was now 30 minutes late and any residual feelings she was having were replaced by a mild sense of panic. She looked out the window once more to see sheets of rain, and heard the boom of thunder. Tessa squeezed her eyes shut as she reasoned with herself, surely this constituted as an emergency? She typed out the message quickly before she could back out.

_Hi, Scott. This is Dr. Virtue. I’m at the lab and I was wondering if you were planning on coming in today? I recollected that we were supposed to start reviewing material a half hour ago._

She sent and heard the telltale _swoosh_ sound indicating it was delivered. Her arms reached above her head, as she stretched out her back, enjoying the sweet relief and ache that came with a good stretch. Her eyes popped open at the sound of her phone vibrating. Quickly she grabbed it, seeing his name pop up on the screen.

_What’s up, Doc?_

She rolled her eyes at his juvenile reference, but could not fight the smile pulling from the corner of her mouth. Trust her 30-year-old (extremely attractive) student to make a Bugs Bunny joke. Her phone vibrated again.

_Kidding. I am almost there, sorry – the rain delayed me a bit this morning. I’m just parking and I will be right up!_

Tess breathed a sigh of relief at his text, glad to hear he was safe. She locked her phone again and placed it face down on her table. She crossed her legs and tried to settle into her work, and make it look like she had not spent the last half hour worrying and fantasizing about him. As she began reading the article in front of her, the door creaked open and Scott emerged, carrying two white Starbucks cups. Tessa dragged her glance up from the page, her eyes widening at the sight of him.

His light grey button down was nearly soaked through, the fabric appearing darker from the rain. His nice leather shoes squelched and squeaked with each step towards her. He deposited the coffee cups on the table in front of her, and pushed his hands back through his hair, wringing out some of the water. Her eyes followed a drop of water trail down the side of his face and over the sharp edge of his jaw, before quickly descending the length of his neck. She licked her lips subconsciously. His eyes caught hers, a grin on his face, “It’s really coming down out there, eh?”

She could not help the laugh that spilled from her lips, and quickly brought her perfectly manicured nails to cover her mouth. His smile widened at the sight of her laughing, his eyes creasing at the corners. 

“You are absolutely drenched,” she managed to squeak out between giggles, shaking her head softly in disbelief.

He nodded sheepishly, “I figured since I was late I would ditch the rain coat and run between the rain drops, you know?" 

Tessa smirked knowingly and cocked her head, “And how did that work out for you?”

Scott shrugged, “Well, the downside is I am not fast enough to run between the rain drops, and am consequently very wet. But on the up side, I did manage to make the great Dr. Virtue laugh, which I am counting as a win.”

Tessa blushed furiously and rolled her eyes before responding, “Well that may be, you are also very late, which I am not laughing about. And I am not ‘The Great Dr. Virtue’.”

He grimaced a little but she could see the laughter in his eyes as he pushed one of the coffee cups towards her, “I am late, but I did stop for coffee in hopes of softening the blow. And for the matter of fact, I think you’re pretty great.”

Her blush deepened as she raised a brow before looking at the cup, “An almond milk cappuccino? What if I don’t drink that?”

He smiled and pushed the other cup towards her, “I know for a matter of fact that you do because you bring one to class every morning, but on the off chance that you wanted something different, I also got a Flat White.”

She looked up from the cups to shake her head softly at him. How could one man be so perfect, and so completely off limits? She carefully brought the cappuccino to her lips and moaned at the familiar taste before meeting his eyes again, “Thank you, Mr. Moir. The coffee is much appreciated.”

He shivered at her words, a grin pulling at the corner of his mouth, “Of course, _Dr. Virtue_.” 

She rolled her eyes at his gall and took another sip of the delicious coffee, “I suppose we can do away the ‘Dr. Virtue’ title. If you’d prefer, you can call me Tessa.”

Scott smiled, softer than she had seen before. She panicked momentarily, and tried to backtrack, “Or not. It was just a suggestion, you know? Since we’re going to be working together all year and-”

He wiped his hand on his damp jeans before reaching it out, cutting off her rambling, “Nice to meet you Tessa, feel free to call me Scott. Or Scotty, whatever floats your boat.”

Tessa laughed gently in response, reaching to shake his hand, “I think Scott will suffice just fine.”

As their hands made contact she gasped, “Oh my god, Scott! Your hands are absolutely freezing!”

He shivered again, and she noticed the pale colour of his usually tanned skin, and the blue tinge on his lips. He chuckled, his teeth chattering slightly, “I’ll admit I am a bit cold now that I’m in inside and there’s air conditioning.”

She reached into one of the cabinets and pulled out a fluffy blue towel, offering it to him silently. He smiled in thanks and began towel drying his hair vigorously. She began to laugh but it died in her throat as he stopped and his fingers reach for the buttons of his top, the towel on the table beside him. She flushed instantly, her voice croaking, “Oh, uh, Scott… are you, uh, taking that off?”

He turned his head towards her, fingers paused in place while his eyes gleamed with mischief, “That was my plan, is it a problem?" 

Tessa’s mouth was suddenly dry, and she forced herself to hold eye contact, keeping her voice even and calm, “It’s just that we’re in a work environment… you know, not really the time or place.”

“Oh, I see,” he nodded in understanding, his eyes twinkled as he leaned closer, his breath washing over her face, “It’s just that I’m wearing a tee shirt underneath this. So, that ok with you, Doc?”

Her cheeks pinked with embarrassment as she nodded and he began to laugh quietly, his shoulders shaking. She rolled her eyes and a small smile graced her face. He quickly undid the buttons and pulled off the dress shirt to reveal a tight fitting black tee. His silver chain glinted under the fluorescents as he hung his shirt over a nearby chair.

He suddenly turned to her, his face completely serious, “Tessa?”

She quirked a brow at him, “Yes?”

He bit his lip, “Would it be unprofessional to take my wet shoes off too, or is this not the time or place?”

His smile extended to shit eating grin as she rolled her eyes. She fixed her eyes upon him and responded in a teasing tone, “It would be extremely unprofessional, and most definitely unbecoming of a young researcher.”

He brought his fingers to his chin for a moment, tapping them lightly against the stubbly skin as he pondered the dilemma. He pursed his lips and brought his eyes back to her, “Well, I’m not that young, and my feet are cold, so I think I’m going to risk it.”

Scott shrugged quickly and stepped out of his loafers. Tessa couldn’t stop the giggle that passed through her lips, and soon enough he joined in too.

“How unprofessional _and_ unbecoming,” she gasped in a mocking tone.

Scott raised his hands in a ‘oh well’ fashion, “Like I said, I’m not young, and we both know I am hardly professional.”

“Yeah, right, 30 is not old,” she huffed, rolling her eyes, “And you cannot convince me otherwise, because that would mean that I am most likely old too, which I am not.”

Scott froze, his eyes tracing her face as his brow furrowed.

Tessa raised a brow, “What?”

“When did I say I was 30?” He questioned.

Tessa blushed and averted her gaze from his, “I think you mentioned it a few weeks ago or something.”

“I don’t think I did, Tess,” he replied, shaking his head, “How did you know?”

Her eyes met his again and she groaned haughtily, “Patrice told me.”

His brow furrowed instantaneously, “Patrice? Like, Patrice Lauzon?" 

She nodded, a small smile forming at his name. Scott looked even more confused, “When and why did Patch tell you how old I was? And how do you know Patch?”

Tessa huffed slightly and straightened in her seat, trying to retain some semblance of composure, “I went to Western, and Marie-France was my faculty advisor. I was chatting with them on the phone, and you came up, and he mentioned that you were thirty.”

Scott leaned in a little closer, his eyes sparkling, “I came up?”

Tessa rolled her eyes, “Don’t get a big head about it. I saw you had a paper with Marie-France, so I called to check if you were going to be a total bust this year.”

Scott cocked his head, “Was this before or after you met me?”

Tessa smiled impishly, “Right after our first lecture.”

His hand flew to his chest, “You wound me! You thought I might be a bust _after_ you had already met me?”

She held her hands up in defense, “Hey - you showed up late to class!”

Scott laughed at her exasperation, “So you told them I was late to class and in response, Patch told you I was 30?”

Tessa huffed and crossed her arms over her chest, “Is this really necessary?”

He pretended to think for a moment before nodding, “Well, yes, I believe it is. I’d like to you why you were chatting about my age with my good friend Patch, if you are so inclined to tell me.”

“He’d love it if he heard you say that,” Tessa laughed, “Marie-France said he thinks of you like a son.”

Scott smiled a big toothy grin, “I love Patch, what a softie.”

Tessa giggled with him before he shook his head, “Hey! No distracting me, you’re not getting out of my question.”

She took a big breath before mumbling quickly, her eyes glued to the table top. Scott strained an ear forward, “What? I couldn’t hear anything you just said.” Tessa rolled her eyes and began again.

“When I called, Marie-France thought it was because I was interested in you…,” she flushed, “romantically. And Patch heard and said that you would be a good candidate because you’re only 30, so the age gap isn’t huge.”

She met his eyes, her cheeks flaming. Scott took pity on her, biting back a smile, “Ah, I see.”

Tessa huffed a stepped away from the table, needing some space, “Don’t get any ideas about anything, I said no immediately, because you are my _student_ and I am your _professor_.”  

A smirk graced his face as he followed her around the table, coming to stand just in front of her “You said no because you weren’t interested, or because I am your student?”

Tessa bit the inside of her cheek and tried to keep her voice calm, “Scott, no.”

His eyes searched hers for a moment before he nodded quickly and took a step back. Her heart clenched in her chest as they held eye contact. She could feel her resolve wavering. He sensed her upset and he smiled in what he was a comforting manner. He breathed a sigh of relief when she smiled back. Suddenly she spoke up, snapping back into professional mode, “So, time to finally get to work?”

Scott pretended to whine, “One more question?”

Tessa cocked her head and nodded warily.

“How old are you then? If the age gap isn’t too big you’ve got to be close to my age,” He reasoned, a smirk on his face.

Tessa groaned and shook her head, “Oh no, I am not answering that.”

Scott was about to whine when she caught his gaze and shot him a look. He nodded in defeat, “Okay, okay. Show me what we have to do.”

They settled down at the table across from one another, reading and taking notes from the articles. After a few minutes Scott spoke up, “Hey Tess, when’s your birthday?”

She was engrossed in her reading, and didn’t look up before responding, “May 17, 1989. Why?”

Scott stayed silent as he did the math in his head, and then smiled softly, “Oh nothing, just wanted to double check that you were 28.”

Tessa’s brow furrowed for a moment before she realized, “Well, shit.”

Scott laughed at her response, and Tessa couldn’t help but smile. She brought hands up to cover her blush, and he gently peeled them away from her face.

“So, 28 and a full-time professor?” Scott asked.

“28, and an associate professor,” she corrected with a small smile.

“Potato, potato,” he responded with a smile before furrowing his brow, “What are you? Some kind of whiz kid?”

Tessa brushed off the compliment and rolled her eyes, “No, I am not a whiz kid. I skipped a few grades, did the whole undergrad and PhD thing back to back, and then got this job.”

Scott stayed silent and looked at her in awe. Tess squirmed under his gaze, “What?”

He shook his head softly, “You have no idea how incredible you are.”

Tessa felt the heat rise to her cheeks, and ducked her head. He reached out to move a stand of hair that had fallen in front of her face, his fingers gently caressing the soft skin of her cheek. She jolted back in shock, and he quickly brought his hand back to his side, his eyes scanning hers worrisomely.

“Enough of that, time to get back to work,” she chastised gently before smiling, “…Scotty.”

He smiled back wide and laughed when she gave him a small wink. Tessa held his gaze for a minute and bit her lip, wondering what the hell she was going to do with him.


	4. Hello, Teacher's Assistant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott offers to step in when she needs help, but the results are messier than she wanted.

Since the rainy day a few weeks ago, Scott had gotten into the habit of bringing her a coffee every now and then. Tessa always rolled her eyes and told him that it was completely unnecessary, but the smile that she gave him was enough to keep him coming back with a cup every time. He finished class and made a quick stop at Starbucks before navigating the halls towards her office, coffee in hand. He rounded the corner and saw her through the window. She was sat at her desk; the arm of her grey glasses was nestled gently between her lips as her teeth toyed at the plastic. Her brow was furrowed deeply as she looked at the sleek screen in front of her.

“Knock, knock, Kiddo,” Scott teased, catching her attention.

She glanced up from the screen, her eyes squinting softly, “Not in the mood today, Scott.”

The tone of her voice caught him off guard - it was bland, with a hint of annoyance. He leaned against the door frame and answered with a smirk, “But I brought you a gift.”

Tessa pulled the glasses from her mouth, letting out a small huff, “I’m busy.”

Scott tilted his head and raised his eyebrows, “Too busy for caffeine?”

Her eyes narrowed slightly and she glanced at the cup in his hand before sighing, “Come in, close the door behind you.”

Scott bit back a grin and entered the office, softly pulling the door closed behind him. He placed the cup in front of her and settled in to the chair on the opposite side of the desk, crossing one leg over the other. As she took her first sip, her eyebrows knit together, “This isn’t an almond milk cappuccino.”

Scott laughed gently, “You are correct.”

She cocked her head at him and turned the cup in her hands, looking for the identifying marker scrawl. When she came up empty, her eyes met his, “What is this?”

“Do you like it?” He asked teasingly.

She took another sip and exhaled slowly, some of the tension in her shoulders and neck releasing. Without letting go of the cup, she shut her laptop and settled more comfortably into her chair, closing her eyes. Scott smiled in amusement, “I’ll take that as a yes. It’s a café misto.”

“Hmm, I’ve never heard of that one before,” her eyes peeked opened and she glanced over at him, “Why the change up?”

Scott chuckled lowly, “Believe or not, neither had I.”

Tessa’s eyebrow quirked in question.

“I ordered your cappuccino, par usual,” he grinned cheekily, “But they were out of almond milk. The barista recommended it as a good alternative and I figured it was my best shot. She said it’s half brewed coffee, half steamed milk.”

Tessa took another sip and smiled, “It’s delightful, thank you.”

He smiled bashfully, “Of course, Tess, anytime.”

She rolled her neck across her shoulders before settling her gaze back on him, “So, what brings you by today?”

“I was in the neighborhood,” he answered nonchalantly before shifting in his seat, “I think the better question is what’s up with you today?”

Tessa straightened herself up in her chair, placing her coffee down and crossing her legs, “I haven’t the slightest clue as to what you’re talking about.”

Scott rolled his eyes and scoffed. “Really?” he replied in a disbelieving tone.

Her shoulders sagged as she reached up to let her hair down from her perfectly polished bun. She sighed as her fingers massaged her scalp gently before tucking her hair behind her ear. Scott swallowed thickly as the scent of her shampoo invaded his senses. She took another sip of her coffee before answering, “Just had a small blip with one of my first-year seminars.”

He uncrossed his legs and leaned forward, his elbows settling on the desk, "Care to explain further?”

She crossed her arms over her chest and exhaled deeply, “One of my upper year students was supposed to be a TA for the course, but they bailed partway through. So now I am in a bit of a sticky situation, scrambling to find someone to fill the position.”

He nodded along as she spoke, “Well that doesn’t sound too bad, there’s an easy fix.”

Tessa locked her eyes on his, “And what would that be?

“I’ll do it,” Scott replied easily, holding her gaze, “Honestly, I’m a little offended you haven’t asked yet.”

She laughed in response, her eyes lighting up for the first time since he entered. Scott felt a swell of pride fill his chest in making her giggle, and smiled back.

“Scott, you don’t even know what course it is,” she answered back lightly.

He shrugged, “What course is it?”

“Introduction to psychology,” she supplied.

“Perfect, I’ve taken that one,” he said in mock seriousness, before sending a quick wink, “But really, how hard can it be?”

Tessa shook her head softly, still giggling, “Have you ever been a TA for a course before?”

“No, but again, how hard can it really be?” He replied easily, his voice calm and smooth.

She watched him for a moment as her giggles died down, “Wait, are you serious?”

He brought a hand up to clutch his chest, “As a heart attack, Kiddo.”

She shook her head, “Scott, no. I couldn’t ask you to do that.”

“Come on, Tess. You’re not asking, I’m offering,” he reasoned, a cheeky smile on his face, “I promise I’m a quick learner.”

Tessa studied his face and heaved a heavy sigh, “I suppose you could give it a try.”

“Alright!” He shouted as he clapped his hands once, sitting up in the chair eagerly.

She rolled her eyes playfully before opening a drawer in her desk, quickly finding a copy of the syllabus and sliding it across to him.

“You’ll need to read this, and I can give you a copy of the textbook to use for the rest of the semester,” she instructed.

“Roger that, sounds good,” he answered with a smirk on his face, his hand waving a fake salute.

“And I’ll co-teach your first few seminars, just so you can see what you need to do,” she continued.

“Ay ay, Captain,” he reported back, his eyes glinting with laughter.

She ran a hand through her hair and groaned, “Don’t make me regret this, Mr. Moir.”

He cocked his head and smiled widely, “Wouldn’t dream of it, T.”

Her eyes met his and suddenly something felt different. She smiled back and pushed the thought out of her mind, enjoying the moment. 

* * *

Scott kept his word, and the showed up early the next, waiting outside of her office with two coffees in hand. He heard her heels and turned to look, a goofy smile on his face. She smiled back bashfully, an adjusted the bad slung over her arm.

“You’re here early,” she commented, her eyes dancing over his freshly shaven face and groomed hair.

“Trying to make a good impression,” he answered back simply, holding out the two coffee cups, “One’s a flat white, the other is a café misto. You pick.”

She raised her eyebrows and nodded before grabbing the flat white, “Thank you”

He raised an eyebrow in return, “Changing it up again?”

“I like to keep you on your toes,” Tessa shot back with a grin.

Scott shook his head with a smile and mumbled something under his breath. She looked back at him, “What was that?”

“Oh, nothing,” he replied with a grin, “Do you think my outfit is passable?”

She paused to look at him, her eyes running over his body. He wore nicely tailed navy trousers that hugged the thick muscle of his thighs. A crisp white oxford shirt with the top few buttons undone was tucked in, and his silver chain poked through. A sharp looking grey blazer hugged his frame, and Tessa could see a very subtle white plaid running through the fabric. To finish the outfit, he had donned his trusty leather shoes, and a matching brown belt. He looked smart, and handsome as hell. Tessa held back the desire to bite her lip, silently thinking that he also looked absolutely delectable. On a whim, she raised her hand a twirled a finger, indicating for him to spin. He smirked and followed her command, turning slowly. Her eyes raked over his ass gratuitously, and she coughed to hide her groan.

He looked at her over his shoulder as he spun back around, “Well?”

Tessa pretended to think for a moment before shrugging, “It’ll do.” 

She immediately started giggling at his shocked and hurt expression, “I’m kidding, I’m kidding. You look very sharp, I would even venture to say you look scholarly.”

He pursed his lips, “Hmm, not what I was going for but I’ll take it.”

They both laughed in response, their eyes meeting and holding the other’s gaze. Eventually the laughter died down, and a blush rose high on Tessa’s cheeks. She ducked her head briefly and cleared her throat, “Shall we get going then?”

Scott blinked a few times before nodding, indicating for her to lead the way. They walk to class was quiet, and the cool October breeze brought a flush to both their cheeks. Tessa shivered, and tucked her hands deep into her pockets. She glanced over at him a few times, only to find him looking back at her. From then on, she trained her eyes on their feet, noticing how easily they had fallen in to step together. His brown leather shoes walking alongside her black suede booties, the gentle tap of her heel accentuating every step.

“Listen –,” Scott started.

“We’re here,” Tessa announced, effectively cutting him off. She met his eyes, “Sorry, were you saying something?”

Scott sighed softly a shook his head, “No, it’s nothing.” He ran a hand through his hair, mussing the neatly styled locks. Tessa searched his eyes for a moment before looking away to prepare the classroom. She quickly snapped back into teaching mode, showing Scott where they would sit (a table at the back of the room), and how the rest of the tables should be organized. She explained that the seminars would consist of student led presentations, and his job was to help facilitate discussion, ask questions, and mark how they did. He grinned as he listened to her explain the rubric, watching her get completely wrapped up in the neatly organized little boxes. As she finished explaining, her eyes left the page to meet his, and her breath caught in her throat at the look of adoration on his face.

She snapped herself out of it, “Scott, were you listening? Did you catch all that?”

His eyes focused again as he nodded, “Yeah, yeah, I got it.”

Tessa narrowed her eyes at him, “Are you sure?”

“Kiddo, it’ll be fine. They talk, I listen. I ask a question, they answer. I mark the tiny little boxes to your liking, and leave a comment or two, right?” Scott shifted in his chair and met her with a confident smile, “Besides, if I screw up you’re right here to hold my hand.”

“Scott,” she groaned, dragging his name out, “Come on, this is serious. No nicknames, and definitely no hand holding.”

He straightened up in his seat and nodded solemnly, but his eyes betrayed his serious look, “Completely understood, _Dr. Virtue_.”

She held his eyes for a moment before nodding once, swiftly. She then got up to open the door and let the students in, slowly making her way back to sit beside him. Tessa quickly introduced him as their new TA, and explained that she would be helping for the next few weeks to assist him with settling into the role. She felt a strange pull deep in her belly as she watched the students’ eyes rove over him, but ignored it in favor of getting on with the class.

A few minutes into the presentation she felt him nudge her leg, and paper slid in between them.

 _Quick question,_ it read in his messy scrawl.

She glanced over at him in slight disbelief, before rolling her eyes and grabbing the pen from his hand.

 _Passing notes, really?_ She wrote back quickly, followed by, _What’s the question?_

He met her eyes and shrugged, a mischievous twinkle in his eye. He gently took the pen back from her grip, and smiled at her loopy writing.

 _Are all the presentations this terrible?_ He wrote, before sliding the pen and paper back to her.

He shifted to face the students fully again, pretending to be enthralled by the presentation. The only confirmation that she had read the note was her strangled laugh, quickly covered by a cough. A few of the students looked her way and the presenting students quieted for a moment.

Tessa waved a hand in front of her, coughing still, as her face turned a vibrant shade of red. She reached for his water bottle that was resting on the desk, unscrewing the lid before greedily drinking the water as she held his gaze. As she put the water bottle down she straightened in her seat, and apologized for the interruption, citing that something had gotten caught in her throat. The students nodded and began presenting again. Scott could barely hold in his smirk, his cheek twitching from the exertion. He picked up the pen again and reached in front of her to write.

_Oops. (P.S. You're welcome for the water)_

Her gaze hardened as she bit her lip to keep from laughing. She picked up the pen daintily and shifted her eyes to the paper.

_Scott Moir, you. are. dead._

He smiled at her note, enjoying the written banter. He snagged the pen back quickly before she could stop him.

_Aw, come on. You couldn’t kill me, I’m too funny!_

Tessa glanced over and rolled her eyes, pulling a second pen from her bag.

 _I disagree,_ she wrote.

Scott waited for her to turn her attention back to the students before writing again.

_Too valuable, then?_

She looked at him to see his eyebrows raised in question, and she shrugged before writing again, her eyes still focused on the presentation.

_Disagree again, you’re replaceable – there are a ton of students who want to work with me._

His eyebrows knotted and he frowned. She smiled silently.

_#1. Ouch_

_#2. Fine then, I’m too handsome to be killed._

He placed in pen down on the desk in front of him, and trained his eyes on her face, waiting to see her reaction. After a moment, she glanced over at the page, swiftly reading his short message. She finished reading and rolled her eyes before she looked back up to examine him. He grinned during her inspection, and watched as her pen moved back over the page in reply.

_#1. Sorry, not sorry._

_#2. Don’t flatter yourself, I wouldn’t put you any higher than a 6 or 7._

Scott read her note quickly, his jaw dropping in shock. He looked over to find her shoulders shaking, a byproduct of her contained giggles. He shook his head and went to grab his pen but she was too quick, and snatched it from the desk. He looked over in awe, and crossed his arms over his chest, a small pout settling on his face. He settled down after a few moments and she focused back on the presentation, listening to the students fumble through their explanations.

No more than five minutes later Tessa felt his fingers grasp hers. She whipped her head to face him in shock, her grip tightening on the pens. Scott rolled his eyes and tried to pry one out of her hand again. She brought her hand with the pens to rest on her lap, under the table and mumbled under her breath, “Knock it off, Scott.”

He shook his response, and leaned closer. Her eyes widened at the intrusion of her personal space, but stayed trained on the students. His hand tightly gripped her wrist as his breath tickled her ear, “I need my pen back, I only brought one.”

She shook her head defiantly. A moment later, his voice filled her ear again, “I want to make a note about the presentation, Tess.”

Her eyes met his and after a breath, her grip on the pens loosened. He quickly grabbed his out of her hand.

“Thank you,” he breathed into her ear.

The hair on the back on her neck stood as a shiver ran down her body. Tessa was thankful that he was so engrossed in his marking, and missed her release the breath she was holding, and how she ran her finger over the faint handprint on her wrist. Her pulse had skyrocketed as a familiar tingling settled beneath her thighs. She crossed her legs and ran a hand through her hair, trying to bring her attention back for the last few moments of the seminar. The rest of the class went off without a hitch, and they both asked questions and made comments at the end of the class. As the last student was leaving she turned to him, and he winked. They both left the room laughing.

* * *

The few weeks following were much of the same. He would dress impeccably, and meet her outside her office with two coffees to choose from. During the class, he would pass her notes, or kick her foot gently. Every time he was met with a perfectly quirked eyebrow and some sort or retaliation. It was fun. They would pull themselves back together for the end of the presentations, and he would always surprise her by asking a thought provoking question, one that really made the students think. A small ounce of pride welled in her chest as she thought of what a wonderful professor he would be.

As they were walking back on the third week, she said she needed to go to the washroom, and for him to go ahead to the lab. Being a gentleman as always, he refused and said he would wait for her. She rolled her eyes and told him to suit himself. While she was sitting in the stall, she couldn’t help but listen in on the conversation between two girls. Their voices were familiar, and Tessa thought she recognized them from her and Scott’s seminar.

“I mean could they be more obvious?” the first girl asked as the tap turned on.

The second laughed, “Honestly it’s embarrassing, they’re practically eye fucking each other.”

Tessa’s brows furrowed as she continued to listen.

“Did you know that he’s her research student too?” the first girl said in a smug tone.

The second gasped, “No way!”

The first girl laughed again turning off the tap, “Yes, way! Mr. Moir is most definitely hot for teacher.”

“And by the looks of it, Dr. Virtue isn’t saying no!” the second laughed, followed by the sound of the paper towel dispenser

The first one laughed with her before loudly whispering, “I bet they do it in her office.”

“That’s nasty,” the second groaned before her voice dropped a bit lower, “Although I wouldn’t mind if he gave me an extra study session, if you know what I mean.”

Tessa sat frozen in the stall until she heard the door to the washroom open and close, their laughing voices disappearing as they walked away. She felt sick, her stomach churned and her head began to pound behind her eyes. She pulled off her glasses and rubbed the bridge of her nose before shaking her head. Flashbacks of class played in her mind like a movie; light touches, teasing glances, whispered words into ears. She knew they were toeing the line, he was still her student, but she hadn’t considered that other people might have picked up on it. She especially didn’t think that her first year students would have. She needed to be better, and told herself so, _Get a fucking grip, Tessa, he’s your student._

When she left the washroom a few moments later, she found him leaned against the brick, his legs crossed while he scrolled on his phone. He looked up at the sound of the door opening, and an easy smile settled on his face, his eyes softening at the sight of her. He pocketed his phone and straightened up, coming to stand beside her.

“Took you long enough,” he joked, “I was about to send a search party to make sure you hadn’t fallen in.”

She gave him a terse smile and began walking towards the building with her office. He quickly fell into step, and his brow knotted in concern.

“Are you ok?” he prodded gently while they walked, his eyes searching her face for any indication of what she was thinking.

She didn’t look up from her feet, but answered quickly, “I’m fine.”

The rest of the walk was silent, and she could feel the uncertainty rolling off him in waves. She desperately wished that they had not scheduled a research period, because all she wanted to do was cry, or puke, she hadn’t quite decided yet. She unlocked the door and began taking off her coat, revealing a silky cream blouse. She hung up the coat and sat down, remaining silent. Tessa felt his gaze burning into her, and looked up to find him standing in the middle of her office, staring at her in confusion. 

“Tessa,” he started, only for her to interrupt again. 

“I think you should start leading the seminars independently,” she announced, speaking over him while she averted her eyes back to the computer screen.

He stepped back, his jaw clenching as his eyes hardened, “What? Why?”

Tessa looked back up and held his eyes, forcing herself to remain unfeeling, “Because you know what you’re doing, and I have things to do. That was the plan all along, I would help with the first few, and then you would teach on your own.”

Scott stayed quiet as he watched her, his ears ringing while he fought the anger building inside of him. His eyes challenged her to crack, but her green eyes remained steady, albeit empty. He broke eye contact and scuffed his shoe against the carpet before looking up, “What if I don’t want to?”

Her façade faltered for a moment, but she collected herself quickly. 

“Well, I would excuse you from being a TA for the course, and I would need to find another student,” she explained, watching his expression closely as she spoke. After a pause she continued, “Which I really would prefer not to do.”

Scott’s eyes shot up to meet hers, “Why?”

“Because it’s the start of November which means it’s nearing the end of the semester, and the students would benefit greatly from keeping the same TA,” she answered carefully, biting the inside of her cheek, “And because you’re doing a fantastic job with them, Scott.”

Her eyes softened slightly and he noticed. He ran his tongue over his lips before nodding, and replied in a defeated voice, “Okay.”

“Okay?” she clarified, her brows raised while her eyes stayed soft, and looked so very green.

He straightened up and plastered on a fake smile, running a hand through his hair. He shuffled his feet before readjusting the backpack on his shoulders.

“Yeah, of course,” he replied, his voice croaking slightly. He cleared it quickly and dug his car keys out of his pocket, “Listen, I’m not feeling too great so I think I am going to call it an early weekend if you’re fine with that.”

Her shoulders sagged slightly as she opened her mouth, but he did not wait for her response. He grabbed the door handle and looked at her over his shoulder, “Have a good weekend, Dr. Virtue.”

The door shut behind him with an alarming sense of finality. Tessa groaned and dropped her head in her hands, her fingers rubbing insistently at her temples in an attempt to relieve the ache that settled there. Her eyes felt heavy and her chest was tight, like someone had her in a vice grip. She wearily took her glasses off and tossed them before bringing her feet up to rest on the desk. She reclined in her desk chair and covered her eyes with her hands, muttering a single word,

“Fuck.”  


	5. Hello, Green Eyed Monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She looks great; she knows it, he knows it. They both know it's not for him.

Scott had never felt more irritated in his entire life. And for a guy with two older brothers, more than a handful of terrible ex-girlfriends, and two very involved parents, that was saying a lot. Ever since the week prior, things had been extremely tense with Tessa. He didn’t blame the awkwardness on her in its entirety, he knew that he was contributing to it readily, but he couldn’t help it. He was mad.

So, he was petty. He reverted to calling her Dr. Virtue as she continued calling him Scott, and took slight satisfaction in the frown that formed on her face every time he said it. He started showing up to office hours with only one coffee, and would hold her stare while he sipped from the cup. He arrived late to work on purpose, and never apologized. He brushed her off when she asked about his day. He gave her a fake, hollow laugh when she made a funny quip.

He could see what it was doing to her but he ignored it. He’d gotten good at ignoring things.

He ignored how guilty he felt when her face would fall, no matter how heavily it weighed on him. He ignored how the coffee tasted bitter when he drank it alone. He ignored how anxious she looked when he came in late (again), and the weather was bad. He blatantly ignored her texts asking if he was on his way. He ignored the bags under her eyes, and the nervous manner that she chewed her lip, or toyed with her hands. He ignored how things were so awkward between them, because it was her fault.

It was, wasn’t it? She started this whole fiasco, hadn’t she?

He ignored that tiny seed of doubt in his mind too. 

* * *

Tessa was mad. She was mad at him, and mad at herself, and mad at the whole damn world.

She was mad that he was being such a child about things. Absolutely infuriated with his petty behaviour, and snide comments. She was mad that he didn't bring her coffee, and that she had to sit there and watch him drink his with a smug grin on his face. She was mad that he was purposefully ignoring her texts. She was livid about the fact that he insisted on calling her Dr. Virtue, despite it being her name. She was mad that he was making her feel like crap even though she was doing the right thing – for both of them.

She was mad at herself too, for being a goody-two shoes and following the rules. She was mad at the fact that her heart rate rose against her will when it was storming out and she hadn’t heard anything from him. She was mad that she longed to hear him call her Tessa, Tess, T, or Kiddo, anything other than Dr. Virtue.  She was mad that she couldn’t push past the fact that he’s her student, because she wanted him. She wanted him bad.

She wanted him to beg for her, for him to apologize for being such a little shit, and she wanted him to mean it. She wanted to hear him whisper in her ear again. Wanted to feel his breath on the side of her face, or his foot tapping against hers. She wanted far more than that really, she wanted his hands on her hips, his lips on her neck, his body on hers. She  _really_  wanted to stop having so many sex dreams about him because they were definitely not helping anything. She wanted to stop waking up aching for him, irritable as hell, and wound up beyond belief. She wanted sex.

And if she couldn’t get it from him, she was going to have to find it somewhere else.

* * *

It was late Friday afternoon, and the air was tense as they both tapped away on their computers in silence. His feet were up on her couch, despite her telling him that she hated when he did that. Tessa sat behind her desk, using it as a barrier to separate them. She glanced out the window to see snow softly begin to fall, and she couldn’t help but smile in excitement. It was December, which meant Christmas was coming. And Christmas was everything good in the world. It was home, it was family, it was friends, and it was two weeks without Scott and his shitty attitude. She would’ve loved to take off earlier, but she couldn’t ignore the fact that the deadline for their paper was coming up, and even though she was mad, she wouldn’t jeopardize his education.

Her phone vibrating caught her attention, and she saw Scott look over with an annoyed, inquisitive look on his face. She shrugged noncommittally, refusing to apologize. She unlocked her phone to see a text from Ryan.

_Did you still want to do drinks tonight?_

Ryan was a friend of a friend. He was older, tall, and attractive enough to catch her attention. She had met him when she first moved to Montreal last year, and they had hit it off. Eventually she had ended it, saying she needed to focus on her new job. He had taken it pretty well, and mentioned that his bed would always be open if she was interested. Tessa had laughed it off at the time, but then she had texted him three weeks ago, after everything with Scott. He confirmed that his offer was still on the table, and she had taken him up on it. She ignored the fact that Scott’s face popped into her mind while they were having sex, and the fact that she actively had to try not to say his name when she climaxed. Other than that, things with Ryan were good.

She looked back at his text and then glanced up at Scott. He must’ve felt her eyes on him because he looked right back at her. And for a split second it looked like he had forgotten to be angry, his eyes were soft and there was a hint of a smile on his face. But it only lasted a second, he blinked and his eyes were hard again, his jaw clenched. She broke eye contact and focused back on her phone, typing out a message.

_Yes! How about 9:30 at that little bar a few blocks from my place – the one from last Tuesday?_

The message sent and she glanced at her watch. 5:30pm. Her phone buzzed again, Ryan had answered already.

_Sure, I’ll see you there, hot stuff ;)_

Tessa rolled her eyes at his text, and sighed. She decided she had done enough for the day, and rationalized that if she left now, she would have time to take a bath, shave her legs, eat, and have a few glasses of wine before she left to meet Ryan. He eyes danced over to Scott. He was biting his fingernail as he read a paper, and she could tell by the way that his brow furrowed that he didn’t fully understand it. She quietly packed up her laptop and slid it into her bag before she cleared her throat, drawing his attention.

“I think I’m going to head out for the day,” she supplied, “It’s already 5:30.”

Scott looked over and nodded, a question on his lips that he couldn’t quite figure out how to ask. She shuffled her weight from side to side as she waited. He decided to bite the bullet.

“I’m just in the middle of this article, and I think I’ve got a bit of work left in me. Any chance I could just hang here until I finish?” he asked, his voice softer than she’d heard in weeks.

She wanted to say no so badly, he’d been a dick. But her eyes met his and she saw hope in them, a small sparkle that had been missing for too long. She swallowed thickly before responding, “Uh, yeah. Sure, I guess that’s fine.”

His jaw unclenched long enough for him to give her the tiniest of smiles, “Thanks, I appreciate it.” 

She gave him a small smile back, her cheeks rosy. She grabbed her jacket and bag and headed towards the door, “I’m going to lock this from the outside, so when you leave just make sure it clicks behind you.”

He’d gone back to reading and she’s not sure he really heard what she said, but he nodded anyway. She locked the door and looked in at him one more time, “Have a good weekend, Scott.”

He glanced up to catch her stare and was silent for a moment before responding, “Thanks.”

* * *

Scott worked for another couple of hours before his legs started to cramp from his position on the couch. It was a Friday night and no one was in the building anymore, so he decided to go for a quick walk through the halls. There was an eerie feeling now that the lights were dimmed, and the winter sun had set early. He thought about nothing and everything while he roamed the hallways.

He thought about her mostly, and how she looked good today. She had been wearing a marled grey, long sleeved dress that hugged her body ever so slightly. It looked soft and for most the day he fought the urge to run his hand down her arm, or across the small of her back. Her legs had looked longer than usual in her black tights, and her black booties lifted her butt nicely. Mad or not, he couldn’t help but take her in, and admire how gorgeous she was.

God, he sounded pathetic. She clearly wasn’t interested anymore, and maybe she never had been. He doubted it, based on her blushes and the way her eyes lingered on his ass, but it was possible. He needed to get over her. He needed to get laid. He had spent too many nights dreaming about her. About her legs wrapped around his waist, straddling him, laying underneath him, panting and flushed. He had also spent too many mornings dealing with the aftermath, and he was honestly concerned about his water bill, and the state of his right wrist. He needed to go out, and get laid.

With a newfound sense of purpose, he headed back to her office, ready to pack up and head home to shower and change before he went out. He got to the door and turned the knob, but it didn’t budge.  _What the hell?_  Suddenly Tessa’s words came back to him, she had locked the door from the outside, all he had to do was push it closed. Scott tipped his head back and groaned loudly.

He weighed his options for a moment; he could try and call campus security, but it would be mortifying and hard to explain – and there was the risk that Tessa would get in trouble for leaving him there unattended. He could leave his stuff, but that wasn’t really an option because his coat, wallet, and car keys were all in the office. Maybe a janitor was here? He looked out the window to the parking lot and saw his car there by itself. He listened for a few minutes and heard nothing throughout the building, only the rattling of old pipes and the air whooshing through vents. That left him with only one other option.

He grabbed his phone from his pocket and pulled up her contact. He looked at the time – 8:30pm, before giving in and pressing her number.

* * *

Tessa had just uncorked a bottle of wine when her phone began to ring. Her brow furrowed and she put down the bottle, walking over to where her phone was on the counter top.

_Scott Moir_

Tessa stepped back from the counter in shock. Why on earth was he calling her? She debated ignoring it for a minute, but her conscience won out, and she picked up on the third ring.

“Hello?” She answered, confusion evident in her voice.

“Hey, Tessa,” he answered back gently. Her heart skipped a beat as her name rolled off his tongue again. It had been far too long.

She gasped quietly before responding, “Hey Scott, what’s going on?”

He chuckled nervously, “Remember how you told me that you locked the door from the outside?”

She closed her eyes, already knowing where this was going, “Yes, I do.”

She could hear him scratching his head, “Well funny story, I went for a walk and the door closed behind me, and now all of my stuff is locked in your office.”

Tessa couldn’t help the small smile that pulled at her lips, it was such a classic Scott thing to do.

“Is there a janitor in the building?” she asked, not wanting to go back to the office now that she was fully ready to go out.

He paused for a moment before answering carefully, “It’s 8:30 on a Friday night, Tess.”

 “I know, Scott,” she bit back a groan of annoyance, “What about campus security?”

“I thought about that but I wasn’t sure how they would feel letting me into your office this late on a weekend,” he explained before continuing, “And I didn’t know if they would give you flack for letting me stay after hours.”

Tessa closed her eyes and breathed in and out, trying to control her annoyance. She was on her second inhale when his voice came through again, “I’m really sorry, T.”

Some of her anger dissipated at his soft tone, and her heart clutched in her chest as she answered, “I’ll be there soon.”

She could hear the relief in his voice, and practically see the grin on his face, “Thanks, Tess.”

* * *

When she arrived 15 minutes later, Scott sat was outside of her office playing on his phone. His head raised at the sound of her heeled boots on the linoleum floor, and his jaw dropped.

He blinked a few times to make sure this was reality, and went so far as to secretly pinch himself. But she was still there, strutting towards him. His eyes roved up her body as he openly checked her out. She wore black suede ankle boots, with a slightly higher heel than normal. Her legs were encased in tight black jeans that hugged every single curve of her body. She wore an expensive looking black leather jacket, and underneath was a black silk camisole. The neckline was low, and the exposed lace trim rubbed gently against the tops of her breasts. Her jacket slipped slightly, revealing one very thin strap. Scott’s mind was going a mile a minute, wondering if she was even wearing a bra.

Her collarbones were accentuated by the shadowy light, and the hollow of her neck looked so utterly kissable that Scott nearly moaned. Her hair was down in loose waves, and parted a little bit further to the side than she regularly did. As she got closer he got up off the floor, dusting off his pants. She was only a few metres away when his eyes wandered to her face. Her makeup was a little bit darker than usual. She had gone heavier on her eyes, a smoky grey eyeshadow with midnight black eyeliner. Her eyelashes looked longer than anyone’s he had ever been before, and he briefly wondered if they were fake. Her dark eyebrows were done nicely, and there was a gentle glow across her whole face. Finally, his gaze dropped to her lips, which were painted a deep red, the colour reminded him of a glass of red wine.

She cleared her throat and his eyes shot up back to hers. She had an eyebrow quirked and was trying to look unimpressed, but Scott thought he saw a hint of a blush rising from her chest to her cheeks.

“Hey, thanks for coming,” he greeted, his voice hoarse.

A shiver ran down her spine at his gruff voice, and she nodded, “Yeah, no worries.”

She pulled her keys out of her small purse, and quickly opened the door. She entered in and Scott followed behind closely. He quickly gathered his things, sneaking a glance at her every few so often. She caught his eyes, and her tongue jutted out to wet her lips.

His throat was dry suddenly, and his pants a little bit less roomy. He cleared his throat, “You, uh, you look really nice Tess.”

She blushed a little and ducked her head, a hand reaching up to push a strand of hair behind her ear, “Thanks, Scott.”

He chuckled a little before speaking again, “Like, wow. You look really, really nice.”

Tessa laughed with him, and rolled her eyes, “Yeah, yeah.”

He smirked back as he put on his coat, “Got a hot date or something?”

Scott regretted it the moment he said it. He saw her bite her lip as she looked down at her feet. Oh fuck, she did. She most certainly did have a date. And she looked sexy as hell for some other guy. Scott clenched his jaw and his hands formed fists.

She broke the silence, her voice stiff, “Just meeting up with a friend.”

Scott scoffed before he could stop himself.

“Bullshit,” he growled.

Tessa’s eyes turned a dark green, and he could feel the frustration rolling off her in waves. Her voice was low and angry when she responded, “Scott, stop it.”

Scott shrugged before challenging her again, “I just hope this guy is worth it, that’s all.”

She groaned and ran a hand through her hair, her eyes closing in frustration. She crossed her arms and looked back at him, “You are my student, Scott.”

He rolled his eyes and his voice was angry, “Yeah, I know. Kind of hard to forget when you mention it  _every single fucking day_.”

“Well maybe if you acted like it, I wouldn’t have to remind you so often,” she fought back, her voice rising as her chest heaved, “Whatever Scott, I’m not fighting about this right now. Did you get all your stuff?”

Her voice went from angry to defeated in a matter of moments, and he wondered if he had pushed too far. He nodded quickly and stepped out of the office, waiting for her by the door. She was annoyed by the fact that he waited, and that he was still kind of chivalrous even when he was being a dick. It was unbelievable. She locked the office door and they walked down the hall in silence, only the sound of their footsteps echoing down the corridor. They pushed through the outside doors and she went to turn away and head back to her car, but his hand on her arm stopped her.

Tessa looked at him with a warning gaze, “Scott…”

He quickly let go, and put his hands up in defense, “Listen, I uh, I wanted to say sorry, okay?”

Her brows furrowed as she wrapped her arms tighter around herself, “What?”

He tucked his hands in his pockets and his eyes met hers, “I’m sorry. I know I’ve been a dick to you, and it’s not okay. So, I’m sorry.”

She stared back at him in silence, her mouth slightly open as she registered his words. He ran a hand through his hair and cleared his throat, “Have fun on your date tonight Tess, you deserve it.”

With that, he walked away to his car. He was near the car door when she called his name, stopping him in his tracks. He turned back to look at her, “Yeah?”

“Thank you,” she called back, her voice quiet across the parking lot. He nodded back with a smile before climbing into the car. He leaned forward to rest his head against the wheel, breathing in and out deeply and his thoughts whirled through his mind. If she was getting out there and dating, then he was too. He turned the key in the ignition and blasted the radio as he drove out of the parking lot.

When he got home, he peeled off his old clothes and hopped in the shower. He washed up quickly, and pulled some leftovers from the fridge to munch on while he sorted through his closet. He decided to go for a grey button down, and black jeans. He toweled and styled his hair easily before stepping out to grab his black wool jacket. He caught a glimpse of the snow outside and draped a deep burgundy scarf around his neck too.  Grabbing his wallet, keys, and phone, he stepped out the door.      

* * *

As he walked into the bar, his breath caught in his throat. She was there, sitting on a barstool, a glass of red wine in one hand, and her phone in the other. Every part of him screamed to turn around and leave, but a tiny part of him wondered about this guy that she was meeting. Darting his eyes around the bar, he found an empty booth near the back. He quickly snuck past her, managing to get by without her noticing. He took off his coat and scarf, ordered a whiskey, and got ready to wait.


	6. Hello, Fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He watched her face fall, the phone pressed to her ear. He waved over the waiter, scribbling a quick note and sent it her way with a fresh glass of wine. He watched as her brow furrowed while she took a sip, and less than a minute later his phone buzzed. It was her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took a little longer than expected, mostly due to the fact that it is a monster of a chapter. Snuggle in & enjoy.

She sipped her wine casually as she sat at the bar. She looked down at her glass again, enjoying the rich colour of the merlot as it swirled around the glass. She let out a small sigh and checked her phone again. 9:40pm, and still no word from Ryan. She readjusted in her seat, trying to keep her nervousness at bay.

Tessa wasn’t particularly fond of bars, but she did like the dreamy little spot by her apartment. The lighting was low, and the people were friendly. It an older vibe to it, with intricate crown moldings and crystal chandeliers. But there were still hints of modern style weaved into the velvet seats and crystal tumblers. A leafs game silently played on a TV suspended to the left of the bar counter, and the music that lulled in the background was fairly recent.

As her eyes scanned the bar, her phone began to vibrate, the sound shocking her back to the moment. Upon seeing Ryan’s name, she quickly swiped to answer the call.

“Hey,” she greeted excitedly, “Are you on your way?”

“Hi, Tessa,” he stammered, sounding distracted, “Uh, actually, something came up. I don’t think I’m going to be able to meet up tonight.”

Tessa deflated, her mouth forming a small frown, “Oh, um, okay.”

“I’m sorry,” he replied, “You’re already there, aren’t you?”

Tessa looked down at her feet, her cheeks heating up with a small ounce of shame. She cleared her throat and tried to pass off a casual tone, “I just got here, haven’t even ordered a drink yet. It’s no worries, honestly.”

She looked at the quickly vanishing glass of wine of the counter and rolled her eyes, hating herself for lying, but not willing to hurt her pride with the truth.

“Oh, well that’s good,” he replied before his voice cut away, whispering something away from the phone. She heard a woman laughing in response. She waited a few moments but then heard his voice again, muffled and away from the phone.

Tessa’s brows knit together, “Ryan? Hello?”

“Hey, sorry,” his voice answered back, before whispering something again, “Listen, Tessa, I’ve got to go. Another time, okay?”

“Uh sure, have a good one,” she replied, but was cut off by him ending the call. She shook her head and leaned heavily on the bar, feeling annoyed and embarrassed at being stood up. After a moment, she sat back up and ran a hand through her hair. She was running through the conversation again when her thoughts were interrupted.

“Miss?”

Tessa glanced over to see a friendly waiter. Tessa smiled in confusion, “Yes?”

The girl smiled back and placed a new glass of red wine in front of her. The waiter smiled, “One of the other guests asked me to send this over to you.”

Tessa’s eyes scanned the bar quickly, not recognizing any faces. She looked back to the waiter with a frown, “Who?”

The waiter smiled again, a funny knowing look behind her eyes, “He asked me not to say, but he did send a note for you.”

She slid a cocktail napkin in front of Tessa with a smile, “Enjoy your drink.”

As the waiter walked away, Tessa turned her attention to the cocktail napkin. Her eyes widened at the familiar scrawl,

_Kiddo, you look like you could use a refill - S_

She recoiled quickly, her mind running a mile a minute. S? As in, Scott? He was here? Her eyes scanned the bar again, more thoroughly, but she came up empty. She shrugged a shoulder and took a sip of her wine before grabbing her phone. She quickly found his name in her messages, and tapped out a message.

_Where are you?_

As soon as the message sent she popped her head up again, scouring the area. She was positive that it was him, no one else called her Kiddo. But what was he doing here? Had he followed her? Her stomach lurched at the thought. It was kind of endearing, but also had a bit of a stalker vibe to it. She wasn’t sure how to feel. Her phone vibrated in her hand, it was Scott.

_I’m here._

Tessa’s brow furrowed and her stomach fluttered at the simple words. The typing bubble popped up again so she waited. A second message popped up on the screen.

_P.S. I promise I’m not a stalker_

She pursed her lips, and looked around for him again. She looked at the empty stool beside her and decided to bite the bullet. She tapped out the message.

_Well, stop being creepy and get over here._

It was less than 30 seconds later that she got a reply.

_I don’t want to intrude on anything…_

Tessa rolled her eyes, and texted back.

_You won’t be._

His reply was nearly instantaneous.

_Are you sure?_

She replied just as fast.

_Yes._

She put her phone down on the bar and spun around on her stool, watching the crowd for movement. As she was scanning the crowd she saw his mop of hair appear from a booth in the back. His eyes met hers instantly, but his face was unreadable. He slung his coat over his arm and downed the drink in front of him as he approached. He placed the glass tumbler on an empty tray and held her gaze. She worried her lip between her teeth, trying to hold off on running her eyes up and down his body. As he neared, her will gave out, and her eyes quickly took inventory on his nicely pressed shirt and snug fitting jeans. She looked to his face again and his eyes stared back. He cheeks were tinged pink from her being under scrutiny. Soon enough he was only a few feet away, and his head nodded at the seat beside her.

“Is that seat taken?” he asked, his voice hoarser than she was used to.

She shook her head, “It’s all yours.”

He stepped closer before hesitating again. He radiated uncertainty, and she saw it in his eyes. He rubbed a hand over his jaw, “Is anybody going to come in looking for this seat to be open?”

“No,” she said, and held back an eye roll before patting the seat, her tone firm, “Sit down.”

He stared at her again before nodding once, moving to slide onto the velvet covered stool beside her. She spun around toward the bar and turned her face towards him. Her elbow rested on the wooden surface, and her chin was propped up by her hand. He thought that she looked a little bit tired, and beautiful. But she always looked beautiful.

She took a sip from her wine, her eyes still stuck on his as the wine filled her mouth. He remained silent, just watching her.

She swallowed her drink and gestured to him with the glass, “Thanks for this.”

He smiled a little and nodded, “Of course. You looked like you needed it.”

She was about to respond when the bartender came over to them. He looked to Scott, “What can I get you?”

Scott shook his head softly and started, “I’m okay, thanks-“

But Tessa interjected, “He’ll have a whiskey on the rocks, thank you.”

The bartender looked to Scott for confirmation, but his eyes were back on Tessa. She was challenging him, her eyes daring him to say no. He nodded and the bartender smiled. Before he got too far, Scott changed his mind, “Can I actually change that? Sorry.”

Tessa’s brow furrowed but she said nothing. The bartender answered back, “Sure. What’ll it be?”

Scott gestured to Tessa’s glass of wine, “Can I get a bottle of that merlot, please?”

Tessa looked to Scott, and he looked back. This time he challenged her, his eyebrow raised and his eyes hopeful. She shrugged a shoulder in non-committal acceptance. The bartender watched the interaction silently before looking back to Scott and nodding. A few moments later the bottle was uncorked and placed between them, along with a freshly filled glass for Scott. He nodded in thanks and took a healthy drink from the glass, his eyes meeting Tessa’s once again. He put the glass down on the counter and stared back, “Yes?”

She let out a small, tired sounding sigh, “What are you doing here, Scott?”

He reached up to scratch the back of his head, “Would you believe me if I said this really was a coincidence?”

“That depends,” she replied, her finger tracing over the wood grain of the counter, “Was it a coincidence?”

He nodded vigorously, “Yes, I swear it is. I was just planning on going out and getting some drinks, and then I walked in and saw you here.”

She eyed him skeptically, “Why didn’t you leave when you saw me?”

He grimaced a little, and he looked down to his shoes, “Well, I don’t think you’ll like that answer as much.”

Her foot reached out to tap against his, and he looked up at the contact. Her eyes were still questioning, waiting for a proper answer. He sighed lightly, “I wanted to see who you were meeting. You know, your _friend_.”

She groaned lightly, her mouth settling into a frown, “Scott.”

He shrugged, “I told you that you wouldn’t like the answer.”

She shook her head softly, “Why didn’t you come up and say hi?”

“I thought it might be weird if you knew I was here, you know, throw you off or something,” he answered honestly.

A short laugh escaped her throat, “And sitting in the back corner watching me is somehow less weird?”

He sucked in through his teeth and exhaled harshly, “Well yeah, when you put it that way it doesn’t sound great.”

She barked out a laugh, "No kidding."

"But really, my intentions weren't malicious. I promise,” he responded sincerely, his eyes begging for some sort of forgiveness.

She silently granted it. She then groaned, and rested her head on in her hands, "This is a mess, Scott.”

He watched her for a moment before responding in a careful tone, “Then let’s forget about it.”

She moved her eyes to face him, head still firmly in her hand, “What?”

He shrugged and his eyes looked brighter, “Let’s just forget about it, for now at least. Talk about something else.”

Tessa was silent as she mulled the idea over. It was tempting, he was here and being cute. She was about to reply when he spoke up again, his voice less self-assured, “Unless you don’t want to. In which case, I uh, I could go.”

She sat up straight and shook her head to dismiss the idea, watching him relax immediately. She cleared her throat and gave him a soft smile, “No. You’re right. Let’s just forget about it, for now at least. And you just got a bottle of wine, so we can’t let that go to waste either.”

He smiled back radiantly, his eyes sparkling as his chest puffed out a bit, “No, we most certainly wouldn’t want to waste that.”

She giggled softly as he topped up both their glasses. She raised glass cup to his, clinking it gently, and they grinned at their synchronized murmur of, “Cheers.”

* * *

“So, let me get straight,” he laughed, his eyes crinkling, “You skipped a grade in elementary school?”

She nodded in confirmation, a blush coming over her cheeks, “Grade 5.”

“And then you did university courses in high school to get ahead,” he continued.

She interjected, “Not university, well, not really. They were just AP courses, you know, first year university credit equivalents.”

 “Ok, fine, 'university equivalent' courses in high school,” he rolled his eyes, “and then you accelerated your undergrad by working through the summers. So, you graduated at what, 21?”

A sheepish smile crossed her face as she corrected him gently, “20.”

“Oh, my god,” he shook his head, “you are unbelievable.”

She looked down to her lap while her cheeks flamed further, “I’m really not. I did my PhD in the normal amount of time, no short cuts or skipping ahead there.”

He snorted, “Oh yeah, completely normal for a 20-year-old to just do their PhD in the normal amount of time.”

She shrugged and help back a smile, pretending to be nonchalant, “It was whatever.”

He burst out laughing, attracting stares from some of the other patrons. She quickly reached across to smack his knee, trying to get him to quiet down. When he did, his cheeks were rosy and he was shaking his head.

“So, then what? You finish your PhD, and come to work at McGill?” he questioned.

Tessa nodded along, “Yes, sir. I’ve been here for two years now. Well, this is my second year.”

He rested his head against his closed fist, “You’re crazy. Why Montreal?”

Tessa smiled fondly, a knowing look in her eyes. They answered simultaneously, “Marie and Patch.”

He grinned at their names, “I should’ve figured. The best references you could ask for in all of Canada.”

Tessa nodded and laughed, “Definitely. Right before graduation I was talking with Marie-France and she mentioned that an old professor was retiring from McGill. Next thing I knew they were calling, and the job was mine.”

Scott smiled fondly back, “Marie-France has good taste, it’s a no brainer to recommend you. You’re amazing, and your research is so thorough.”

“Alright, alright, enough about me,” she blushed, “What about you, huh? What’s your deal, and how did you meet Marie-France and Patch?”

“What’s my deal huh?” he smiled, his eyes sparkling, “I met Marie-France the same way you did. I was a researcher in her lab when I was at Western.”

Tessa’s eyebrows shot up, “You were at Western?”

“You bet,” he drawled, his eyebrow quirked “It’s where I did most of my undergrad, and it was close to home. Surely you knew that from my application.”

Tessa shrugged, “It must have slipped my mind. Wait, close to home? Are you from London?”

Scott had a big grin on his face and let out a cheer, “Ilderton born and raised, baby!”

Tessa rolled her eyes, unable to keep the smile off her face, “Of course you are.”

He shot her a look, “And what does that mean?”

Her eyes challenged his, “Nothing, I guess. I’m just not shocked you’re from Ilderton. It makes sense.”

Scott was surprised, “You know Ilderton?”

“I’m a London girl myself,” she answered back with a smile.

Scott faked a groan, “Oh, I get it now. You’re a fancy city girl, and you think you’re better than me.”

Tessa gasped indignantly, “I do not!”

“Oh, sure you do,” he replied stretching out the words with a fake look of disappointment, “Gotta admit, I thought you were better than that, Kiddo.”

Tessa rolled her eyes, “I am better than that. I’ll have you know that I was practically raised at the Ilderton ice rink.”

Scott looked back in shock, “No way. I don’t buy it.”

She scowled back, “Yes, way. Why would I lie about that?”

He shook his head, “It’s not that I think you’re lying - well, not really. But my family owns that arena. I went there every day after school.”

Her eyes widened, “I went there for figure skating lessons. I was there after school three or four times a week.”

“What a small world,” he said in a daze, “Who was your coach?”

“Carol,” she answered before it clicked, “Carol Moir. Holy crap, is she your mom?”

Scott laughed at her shocked expression, “No, she’s my aunt. But wow, I can’t believe that.”

“I can’t either! Did you do figure skating, or hockey?” she asked.

He smiled fondly, “A bit of both actually. Hockey was my first love but then Aunt Carol wanted me to do ice dancing. So, I did a bit of figure skating when I was young, but then we never found a good partner so I went back to hockey. I still did a bit of figure skating in my free time though, and I helped with the little ones for some extra cash.”

“I wanted to do ice dancing!” Tessa exclaimed, “But my mom vetoed it, so I skated singles all through high school before I stopped.”

Scott tilted his head, “Why’d you stop?”

She shrugged, “I got busy with school, didn’t think I could handle doing both. Sometimes I skated late at night though, just to take the edge off a rough day. The janitor used to let me in.”

His grin was huge, “I did the same thing early in the morning, just as the sun was rising. I can’t believe we never crossed paths.”

Tessa smiled back, “I know! And at Western too – we must have been there around the same time.”

Scott’s smile faltered slightly, “Not for very long. I did my first two years at Western with Marie-France and Patch and then I transferred to the University of Manitoba. So, I would’ve left when you were finishing first year.”

She gasped, “That makes sense, I started working in Marie-France’s lab in the fall of second year because her student had left the spring before. I can’t believe that _you_ were the student!”

He laughed and shrugged his shoulders before reaching to polish off his glass of wine. She did the same.

“But why did you transfer? And why the University of Manitoba?” She made a face, “No offense.”

Scott laughed, but she noticed that something was off. He sighed out through clenched teeth, “I’m going to need another drink for that story. You game for that?”

She grinned at him softly before signaling for the bartender. The man strolled over again, and leaned his elbows on the counter, “Yes?”

She smiled sweetly and glanced back at Scott, “Can I get another bottle of merlot, please?”

He nodded, “Sure, I’ll have to go and grab one from the back. It’ll be just a minute.”

He took her in, her flushed cheeks and glassy eyes. She shrugged off her leather jacket, leaving her just in a silky camisole. His mouth went dry as his eyes tracked her over the dip of collarbones, and the rosy hue that had settled over her chest. He guessed that she was probably a bit tipsy, and if he was being honest, he felt a little bit warm too. He reached down to his cuffs and undid the buttons before messily beginning to roll the sleeves. He heard a giggle and looked up to see hear covering her mouth with one hand.

He tilted his head, “What?”

She glanced at his poorly rolled sleeves, “Do you need a hand?”

“Are you offering?” he asked, an eyebrow quirked as she nodded, “Well, Dr. Virtue, I’d be honoured.”

Her nose wrinkled at the title, and he saw her deflate slightly.

Her tilted his head, “What?”

“Nothing, not really,” she huffed, seemingly frustrated, “It’s just you called me Dr. Virtue and I thought about school and it just took away from the moment. I thought we weren’t going to bring it up.”

Scott swore under his breath softly and looked back up at her with a grimace, “Sorry, Tess – I forgot and it just slipped. Forget I said anything, okay?”

She searched his eyes and nodded back, “Okay.”

He stuck his arms out and pouted, “Help?”

She laughed and reached down to undo his work before nimbly beginning to roll the sleeves again. Her movements were precise and clean, and her fingers skimmed along his forearm while she worked, making the hairs stand on end. When she was finished, her fingers slid slowly back down his arm, and she began to run them gently over his knuckles. Scott turned his hand under hers, and loosely intertwined their fingers. His thumb stroked the back of her hand, and his eyes lifted to meet hers.

She was quiet as she looked back at him. He noticed her eyes were darker, and her cheeks were pink. Her chest was rising and falling, and he could gently hear her exhalations. He reached his free hand to gently push a stray strand of hair behind her ear, and his fingertips grazed her cheek during the movement. Her breath caught in her throat as he began to lean in. Slowly, her eyes began to slip shut, and she pushed the ringing alarm bells out of her head. She could feel his breath on her face, he was getting closer. Suddenly a voice boomed, and he jumped back. She straightened in her seat and untangled their hands.

“I’ve got that bottle for you,” the bartender began, before realizing what he had intruded upon, “Sorry to interrupt.”

Scott leaned back on to his stool and ran his clammy palms over his jeans, while Tessa combed a hand through her hair. The bartender poured them each a glass.

She answered back first, her voice a bit squeaky, “Oh, no worries! Thank you so much.”

The bartender nodded kindly before looking over to Scott, shooting him an apologetic glance. Scott waved him off with an understanding smile, “Thanks, man.”

Tessa raised her glass to his, and he clinked hers in return. They both sipped on the smooth wine before she broke the silence.

“So... Manitoba?” she questioned, licking her lips softly to catch a drop of wine at the corner of her mouth.

Scott held back a groan at the sight of her tongue jutting out, but nodded, “Manitoba.”

She smiled jokily, “Had a sudden calling for the prairies?”

He laughed in return, an uncomfortable smile on his face, “Uh, not quite. My ex’s family lived out there.”

She stiffened in her seat, a cold chill running down her spine. He had moved out there to be with his girlfriend. He had moved provinces. She tried to snap out of it, but he had already noticed. She no longer wanted to hear the story at all, but she plastered on an interested look and nodded for him to continue.

He fiddled with the stem of his glass before glancing up at her. He sighed once before launching into it, “So, I met my ex, Kaitlyn, in my first year, and we stayed together all throughout first and second year. She was two years older. When she graduated, she got accepted into physio school back in Manitoba. We were going to go long distance. In June of that summer leading up to my third year, her dad got sick, and she asked if I would consider moving out there to be a support. I was 20, dumb, and I figured I was in love, so I did. I packed my bags, broke my parent’s hearts, and transferred.”

He looked to find her straight faced, and nodding along. He took a sip of his wine before continuing, “We moved back into her family’s house on their farm. I was happy to be with her, but when school started things fell apart. There were no good labs, and nobody wanted to take me on. The first year was terrible. I was miserable the whole time. I told her I wasn’t sure that I made the right decision, and then we started to fight. We fought the whole summer. I wanted to go back home, to Western, to my parents, Marie and Patch, and Ilderton. I missed it. She wanted me to stay and help with the farm, her dad was getting worse. I didn’t tell her but I started to pack up my things, I emailed Marie and asked if it would be possible to transfer back in the fall. She started looking into it for me. A few weeks later, at the end of August, Kait’s dad died.”

Tessa’s small gasp drew his attention. Her brow was furrowed as she digested his words, “Sorry, keep going.”

He nodded, taking another swig from his wine glass, which she refilled promptly, “So then Kait took a bit of time off school, and I kept going. It was right around Thanksgiving that she asked if I would be able to help with the farm. Take over some of the stuff that her dad had been doing. I didn’t want to say no, I was living in their house, and she had just lost her dad. So, I said yes. I switched to online courses so I could work during the day. It was gruelling labour, and I was exhausted. Kait dropped out of school entirely, and started hanging around the farm. When Christmas came around, I flew home without her.”

Her eyes burrowed into his, “What did your parents think?”

He grimaced and chuckled darkly, “They were not very pleased. They thought she was taking advantage, and told me that they weren’t supportive of my online school approach. It didn’t help that my grades had dropped off either. But I was angry, and stubborn. So, I fought back and said that they didn’t understand. And then I was a complete dick, and I moved my flights up. I left on the 26th and didn’t tell any of them until I was already back with Kait. They were crushed, T. I’ve never seen my dad so pissed, or my mom so sad. They said they didn’t know me anymore.”

He cleared his throat gently, and she reached over to hold his knee. She spoke up, “You were young, Scott. People make mistakes.”

His eyes met hers and he let out the breath he was holding, “Yeah but that still wasn’t the worst part.”

Her eyes widened and her brows raised before she could stop them. She downed her wine glass and he followed suit, before filling them both again. He was beginning to feel the effect of the wine, but he continued.

“I wanted to prove to them that I was grown up, and I knew what I was doing. So, I bought a ring as soon as I got back,” he paused when she gasped, a hand over her mouth. He nodded sadly, “and I popped the question on New Year’s Eve.”

“Oh, Scott,” she murmured, her thumb stroking his knee through his jeans. He squeezed her hand gently.

He sighed, “She said yes. She stopped fighting me, and I stopped caring. I barely passed my fourth year, and didn’t attend any sort of graduation ceremony. I mailed the diploma back to my parents’ house. My mom called to congratulate me and cried the whole time. My dad refused to talk to me. My brothers threatened to fly out and beat the shit out of me. I was my mom's youngest, her baby, and the only one in our family to go to university. And she didn’t even get to see me cross the stage in my cap and gown.”

The wine was getting to him and his eyes watered a little. He brushed a knuckle to his eye to clear the moisture and apologized quietly. Tessa shook her head, “There’s nothing to apologize for.”

He looked up at the sound of her wavering voice. Her eyes were glassy too. He sighed, “Maybe I should stop?”

She shook her head furiously, “No! Well, unless you need to, in which case, I understand.”

“No, it’s ok,” he said with a weak smile, “So I finished school and worked full time at the farm for the next year. After the year was up, I wanted to go back, and do my masters or my doctorate, I wasn’t done with school. I told Kait as much. She fought back, saying we needed to save money for the wedding. We fought like that for 6 more months before I pulled the plug right before Christmas. Told her I couldn’t do it anymore. I left her the ring and half my savings, and I flew back home to my parents with my tail between my legs.”

Tessa’s brows knotted for a moment, “So how long were you together for? And how long did you stay in Manitoba?”

Scott grimaced, “We were together for five and half years, and I lived in Manitoba with her for almost four years.”

She paled and her jaw dropped, “Holy shit.”

He chuckled in response, “Holy shit is right, eh? Got together with her when I was 18, and left her a few months after my 23rd birthday.”

She sipped from her glass, “What did you do when you got home? What did your parents say?”

He ran a hand through his hair and scratched his scalp lightly, “To be honest, I didn’t do much of anything. I was depressed. My mom was happy to have me back, but I wasn’t the same kid that had left. My dad was still pissed, and he stayed that way for a long time. I moped around, hung out at bars, drank too much and didn’t care about anything. A few months into my routine, my dad pulled me aside and told me to straighten up, or I’d be out. The next day I asked Aunt Carol about working at the rink.”

Tessa smiled at that, “And?”

He smiled back, “I’m her favourite nephew, so she got me a job working in the office during the day, and teaching lessons in the evenings."

She laughed, her smile reaching her eyes, “Her most humble nephew, too?”

“Without a doubt,” he answered back smugly. He watched her giggle more, and felt a pressure in his chest. She was so beautiful. One of her toned arms reached up to brush the hair out of her face. Mid reach she caught his stare, “What?”

He blushed a being caught and ducked his head, “Nothing.”

She pushed further with a smile on her face, her foot tapping against his calf, “Come on, tell me.”

His eyes locked on to hers, a contained grin on his face, “You’re gorgeous.”

She rolled her eyes and pretended to brush it off, but Scott saw the blush deepen on her cheeks and across her chest, and the way her teeth bit her bottom lip slowly. Her foot nudged his, “You’re impossible.”

He shrugged, still smiling, “You asked.”

She huffed and nudged him again, “Yeah, yeah. Finish your story.”

He took another drink from his glass, “So I worked at the rink for the rest of the year, and then I got back in touch with Marie and Patch at the beginning of summer. I met with them and explained that I wanted to go back, but my marks had suffered in my last year of school when I was living in Manitoba. Marie wrote me a glowing reference and got accepted back to Western to redo some of the courses, and boost my marks for applications. I worked and did school for the year, still living out of my parent’s guest house. Then I applied for a master’s program at Western, got accepted, and started working under Marie again. Her last student had just finished their PhD and moved away, so she took me back. Sound familiar? Anyway, I worked on my master’s for two years and then she pushed me to apply for the PhD bridge program at McGill. Said I needed to get out Western, and out of my parent’s house. She helped me get references, I got accepted, and here we are now.”

Tessa's jaw dropped in disbelief, “No way.”

Scott laughed, “That’s how it went down.”

“I can’t believe we missed each other my such a close margin, twice!” she exclaimed, before reaching out to polish off her wine glass. He followed suit and drank the remainder from his glass. He reached for the bottle and found it empty. She looked to him and they both laughed, giggling from the wine and the company. The bartender walked over and glanced between them, “Another bottle?”

He glanced down at his watch and saw the time, it was well after midnight. She looked content, tipsy and maybe a bit tired. He shook his head at her first, and she shook her back. He looked to the bartender, “No, I think we’re ok, thank you. Just the bill would be great.”

The bartender walked away and she narrowed her eyes, “You’re not paying that bill alone.”

He pouted back, “Come on, let me have this one. I just told you all about my depressing life. My masculinity has taken enough of a hit. Let me at least pick up the tab for a fun at night at the bar with a pretty girl. Please?”

She wavered, her lips pursed in thought. He could see the twinkle in her eyes though, and the smiling hiding behind her mask. Finally, she gave in, “Fine. But only because you called me pretty.”

He reached over to kiss her cheek in celebration, “Yay, atta girl! You can get it next time.”

Her eyes widened at his kiss, and her cheeks flushed as soon as his lips left her skin. He pulled back and realized what he had done, the colour rapidly draining from his face. He scrambled, “Oh shit, Tess, I’m sorry. I wasn’t thinking and it just seemed like the right thing to do, and I –“

She cut him off with a hand on his chest, “It’s ok, Scott.”

He glanced back warily and she nodded to further her point. She stood up from her stool and wobbled slightly, “I’m going to make a quick trip to the ladies and then I’ll meet you back here, okay?”

He nodded swiftly and reached out to squeeze her hand as she walked away. She squeezed back and looked at him over her shoulder, winking. He laughed and let her go, turning to pay the bill. The bartender smiled at him, “You’ve got it bad, man.”

Scott chuckled and shook his head, “Oh man, you have no idea.”

Once she returned, he stood to help her into her jacket, slowly sliding the soft leather over her skin. He reached down the shuck on his coat and scarf before looking down at her.

“How are you getting home?” he asked carefully, not wanting to seem too forward.

She smiled, “I’m in walking distance.”

He nodded, “Me too. Can I walk you home?”

She blushed and looked up at him through her eyelashes. Her voice was small and sweet when it came through, “Yeah, that’d be nice.”

* * *

The wind had picked up, and the temperature had dropped. Canadian winters were no joke, and this one was getting an early start. The walked side by side, their feet falling in step as their fingers brushed occasionally in the middle. The only positive was that the cold snap was sobering him up, and his head felt much clearer after a few moments in the frigid outdoors. He felt her shiver beside him. He looked down and saw her frowning, her hands burying deep into her pockets. He put a hand on her elbow, stopping her.

She looked up in confusion, “What’s the matter?”

He looked down at her, “You’re cold.”

She rolled her eyes and laughed him off, “Well, I’m wearing a crappy jacket and it’s December in Canada. I probably should’ve seen this one coming.”

He reached up to unknot his scarf, bringing it down to wrap around her neck. She protested softly, “Scott, no, you’ll be cold.”

He shook his head stubbornly, “Me, cold? Never.”

She waited for a moment before nuzzling into the fabric, warm from the heat of his skin. She inhaled softly, breathing in the smell of him. It was intoxicating. They began walking side by side again, her hands still deep in her pockets and her face tucked into the scarf. A particularly nasty gust of wind shocked her, a loud gasp escaping her. He looked down at her, a struggle evident on his features. He waited for a moment before reaching out to wrap an arm around her, pulling her into his side.

She looked up in question and he shrugged in response, “It’s cold.”

She furrowed her brow for a moment, and chewed the inside of cheek. While keeping her eyes on his face, she extracted her hands from her pockets, moving her arms underneath his jacket to wrap around his waist. When she saw no anger on his face, she snuggled in deeper, her face tucked against the scratchy wool of his coat. He met her eyes and raised a brow.

She shrugged back, “It’s cold.”

He laughed and pulled her in tighter. She felt his laughter vibrate through her body, sending a tingle straight to her core. Her hands roamed over his frame a little, taking in the hard muscle underneath his shirt. Absentmindedly, her thumb began to stroke over his abs, tracing the V of his hips. She felt him tense under her touch but chose to continue, her eyes challenging his. He stared back, his eyes dark. She broke eye contact to huddle further into his hold, steering him in the direction of her doorstep.

“This is me,” she said quietly.

His eyes widened, “The whole thing?”

She laughed quietly and he felt her nod. He thought her house looked the lovechild of a Paris apartment, and a New York brownstone. It was gently tucked between two neighboring homes, and was distinctive in its creamy beige colour, with impressive moldings and details around the windows and door. Decorative black wrought iron fencing gave the illusion of balconies in front of her windows. The gentle slope of the roof was dark against the night sky. He smiled.

She looked up at him, “What?”

He grinned and look down at her, squeezing her tighter, “It reminds me of you.”

She crinkled her nose, “How?”

He shrugged, “I don’t know. It’s just beautiful, you know? It stands out, you can’t help but be drawn to it.”

Her breath got caught in her throat, her words were quiet, “And that reminds you of me?”

“Absolutely,” he answered with a soft smile.

She waited for half a second before reaching on her tiptoes to kiss the underside of his jaw. He looked down in surprise, and she shrugged. Carefully she unwound herself from his hold, and twined her fingers through his. She turned and began walking them up the stairs to her door. His voice broke the silence, “Tess…”

She turned to face him, bringing her hands to his shoulders, while his settled on her waist. The steps evened out their height, and her eyes looked right into his. She cleared her throat, “Would you like to come in for a cup of tea? See the rest of the house, maybe?”

He smiled bashfully and something in her broke. She leaned forward to capture his lips, unable to wait any longer. She felt his gasp, and he froze for a moment before snapping into action. His hands held her waist tightly, pressing her against his solid frame. She shivered in response, pressing impossibly close while her tongue ran over his bottom lip lightly. He allowed her access immediately, and one of his hand ran up her back to grip the back of her neck. Her fingers tangled into his hair, pulling gently at the strands. The groan he let out set her insides on fire. She gripped harder, pulling on the strands as her tongue danced with his.

His hands explored further, one rising up to sink into her tresses, while the other ghosted down her back, towards her ass. He knotted his hand in her hair and she moaned. She could feel him smile against her lips. Her hand gripped tighter in retaliation, while the other snuck under his coat to run her fingernails down his chest. He bit her lower lip gently, pulling it between his teeth. The hand not in her hair grabbed her ass possessively, squeezing and massaging the muscle in his hand. She pulled away with a breathy gasp of his name, “Scott.”

He pulled away in response, his eyes dark and his hair thoroughly mussed. He pulled his hand out of her hair to grab her hand that was resting on his chest, pressing her palm against his pounding heart.

“Inside,” she whispered, her voice low and hoarse.

He nodded quickly, spinning her by her hips to direct her towards the door. She quickly fished the keys from her pocket while his hands wrapped around her, pulling her back tight against his chest. He nuzzled his face by her ear, the cold tip of his nose making her squeal in shock. He laughed lowly, and then began to trace the shell of her ear with his tongue, stopping to pull the lobe gently between his teeth. She moaned, her head tipping back against his shoulder for easier access. He ran his thumb under her breast and murmured in her ear, “The door, T.”

She whined and jammed the key into the lock, twisting it quickly and throwing the door open.  She jolted forward and dragged him in behind her, pulling the keys from the lock and tossing them on the entryway table. He reached back to lock the door behind him, before grabbing her hips and pulling her close. Her lips found his, and her hands snuck beneath his jacket, sliding it down his shoulders. It landed on the floor with a soft thump, her fingers already moving to work on the top buttons of his shirt, exposing his chest inch by inch.

He unknotted his scarf from her neck, and threw it onto the ground. He immediately left her lips to nuzzle his head into her neck, his teeth gently nibbling on the delicate skin he found there. She shrugged off her jacket and reached her hands up to tangle in his hair again. She remembered his reaction from before, and experimentally tugged at the roots of his hair. He hissed and quickly relocated his hands to the backs of her thighs, effortlessly lifting her on to his waist. Instinctually, she wrapped her legs around him, and her arms tightened around his head. His hands moved to cup her ass, and he turned to press her up against a free spot on the wall.

His body pressed into hers, and she rolled her hips against him. He pulled away from her neck, his hot breath washing over her exposed shoulder. She opened her eyes to see herself in the mirror across the hall, her legs tightly wound around him, and his muscular frame pressed firmly against her.

“Tess,” he whispered, his voice thick and heady.

She dragged her hand through his hair and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. She pulled away and moved her mouth near his ear, “Bedroom.”

His head fell heavy against her shoulder in response, and he gently pried her legs from his hips, lowering her to the ground. She looked up in question and he smiled shyly. He reached down to intertwine their fingers, but missed slightly, with her ring finger coming to rest between his index and middle fingers. It was surprisingly comfortable. He pressed a kiss to her temple, “Lead the way.”

She rose up on her tiptoes to press one more kiss against his mouth before pulling him behind her. She made her way through the dark house with him following close behind, and glanced at him over her shoulder as they began to climb the stairs. She felt him squeeze her hand, and looked over to see him smiling softly, his gaze fixed solely on her. They reached the top of the stairs and she slowly opened the door to her bedroom, turning to face him. He wrapped his arms around her waist again, and dropped a kiss on her shoulder. She shivered in response, breath catching in her throat. He kissed her shoulder a few more times, trailing kisses up her neck. A kiss behind her ear. One high on her cheekbone. Another one her temple. He pressed the last one to her forehead before bringing his lips to her ear.

His breath was warm and wet, whispering softly, “What now?”


	7. Hello, Reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She showed him hers, and he showed her his. And then everything hit her like a ton of bricks when he was shirtless in her kitchen, flipping French toast on her stove. What the hell had she done?

_His breath was warm and wet, whispering softly, “What now?”_

The touch of his lips grazing the shell of her ear was near orgasmic. She pulled her bottom lip between her teeth, gently biting the soft flesh. Her hands began to trace up his arms, feeling the defined muscle hidden beneath his clothes. Her hands continued their exploration, settling on his shoulders for a moment before sliding down his chest, stopping right above his rapidly beating heart. Her fingers began toying with the small buttons on his shirt. He watched her carefully, his eyes tracking the movement of her hands while also trying to decipher the dark look in her eyes. As she slipped the first button through the hole, he spoke up.

“Tess, what’re you thinking right now?” he murmured softly, the deep huskiness of his voice shooting straight to her core. She refused to look up, slipping another button open, exposing more of his bare chest. He waited impatiently for a minute before giving in and squeezing her hips lightly to draw her attention.

She blew out a ragged breath, the warmth washing over his chest. She looked up at him through her lashes, her eyes shining with honesty. She shrugged and moved her index finger to trace the bare skin of his chest, “I don’t want to think right now.”

She felt him tense under her hands, his breath halting momentarily. She leaned forward to shower kisses on his skin; blazing a trail from his chest to the underside of his jaw. His hands gripped her tighter in response. She stood on her tip toes to press a kiss to the pulse point beneath his ear, and felt his shuddering breath. Her hands found his buttons again, undoing another one down the line. He was still silent. She looked to him again.

“Is that okay?” she breathed, “Can we just not think right now?”

A voice in the back of mind told him to stop, to proceed with caution. But instead he found himself agreeing, his head nodding in response before answering quietly, “Yeah, that’s okay.”

She smiled shyly and leaned up, his lips meeting hers in the middle. She pulled away and looked back to his chest, making quick work on the rest of the buttons. He watched on, his ragged breaths washing over her face. She slid her hands over the muscles she found there, her arousal spiking at the sight of his well-defined abs. She watched as his muscles twitched and tensed under her fingers, enjoying the control she had over him. He let go of her to pull off the shirt, his bare skin pale in the dark of her bedroom. His hands began running down her sides, sweeping his hands along the curve of her waist. 

Soon enough his hands slipped under her shirt, running along her soft skin. He paused as his thumb grazed her navel, his brow furrowing. He looked at her with and questioning stare, and she lifted her arms in response, urging him to remove her shirt. He complied instantly, his hands dragging the silky fabric up her body and over her head. She looked back at him with a small grin, clad only in a black strapless bra. His thumb ran over her navel again, and she watched his face contort when her piercing came into view. He looked to her and grinned devilishly before sinking down to his knees. He leaned forward to press an open mouth kiss above the simple silver ball.

“Minx,” he breathed into her skin, the air cooling her damp skin.

Her abs tensed, and he pressed a few more wet kisses to her skin before reaching his hands to settle on the waistband of her jeans. His eyes locked on hers as he undid the button and slid the zipper down. He leaned forward again, kissing the skin just above her panty line. He watched as her eyes rolled back before slipping shut, and heard the quiet moan she released on her exhale. Her fingers left their grip in his hair to settle on his shoulders. He looked up as she lifted her left foot, and nodded for him to remove her boot. He complied happily, and repeated the action again with her right.

His hands danced up the side on her legs, massaging all the way up until his hands found the beltline again. She slid her hands up to the sides of his face, her thumbs stroking over his ears before combing back into his hair. The look in her eyes was all the confirmation he needed, and he slowly dragged the tight jeans down her muscular thighs, and over the swell of her calves. She used him to steady herself before stepping out of the pool of denim around her ankles. He tossed the jeans and wrapped his hands around her ankles before sliding them over her calves, and up her thighs to settle on the bare skin of her ass.

He pressed into the flesh experimentally before releasing a low groan, which in turn, brought a small grin to her face. But her grin slipped away as his nose grazed the satin of her thong, inhaling her through the fabric. She froze and tightened her grip on his hair. He smiled at the sharp tug, and pressed a singular kiss to the fabric before sliding back up her body. She pounced on him as soon as he was up, pulling his lips to hers and tangling their tongues quickly. Her hands fisted tighter in his hair as she manipulated his head for a better angle. His hands pulled her hips closer to his, pressing them firmly together.

Her breath hitched and she rolled her hips, taking pleasure in his groan, and how his hands pressed harder into her skin. She was sure there would be bruises in the shape of his palm and fingers holding her hips possessively. Much to her dismay, his hands moved from her hips a second later, smoothing up her sides. He ran his thumbs across the band of her bra before skillfully opening the clasp in a singular movement. She gasped and pulled her head back, and he took the opportunity to kiss down her throat again, momentarily pausing at the pulse point beneath her ear.

She pushed him away from her with a hand on his chest, and both their eyes watched as the bra fell away from her body. He reached out but she stopped him, her hands grasping tightly around his wrists. There was a moment before he spoke, “T.”

She shushed him quietly and brought his hands back to his sides. She dragged a finger down the midline of his body, feeling the hard ridge of his sternum and the terse ridge of muscle. He sucked in through his teeth as she squatted in front of him, copying the position he had been in only minutes before. He reached up to hold the side of her face in his palm, and she leaned into his hand heavily. She brought her hand to hold his to her face, and nudged his shoe with her other one. He took the hint and stepped out of one shoe, and then the other. She smiled up at him before turning her face in his hand, pressing a wet kiss against his palm.

She held eye contact as her tongue traced the deep ridge of his palm, and watched for his reaction as her lips sealed around his middle finger.  His jaw dropped as he hollowed out her cheeks, sucking his finger deeper into her mouth. His free hand ran through his hair, and he groaned when she pulled back, his wet finger exiting her mouth with a satisfying _pop._ He shook his head in awe of her, and she smiled back cheekily, a glint in her eye. She pressed one more kiss to his hand before releasing it, her fingers immediately working on the button and zip of his jeans. She curled her fingers into the waistline, and pulled the jeans down his body. He kicked them off quickly, watching raptly as she leaned forward to kiss his tented boxer briefs.

He grunted loudly and knotted his hand in her hair, “Get up here.”

She challenged him, snapping the band of his boxers with her teeth, a devious smirk on her face. He tugged her hair firmly, forcing her to stand. She inhaled sharply, a slight gasp escaping her. Once she was standing, he let go of her hair, and spun her in his arms. He brought an arm across her abdomen, pressing her back tight to his chest, and her ass to his erection. She ran her fingernails across the arm holding her, while the other snaked behind to hold the back of his neck. The hairs on his arm stood on end from her light graze, and he couldn’t help the twitching of his muscles at her touch. She turned her face so her mouth was by his ear.

“Do you like that…” she whispered breathily, wiggling her hips into his, “Scotty?”

He held her tighter and thrust gently, his voice gruff, “I think you know that I do.”

Her response died in her throat as his free hand grazed the bottoms of her breasts. His hand moved to hold the weight of her breast in his hand, gently massaging as she moaned quietly. He reached up and held a finger to her lips, and she obediently pulled it in to her. He removed it a moment later, and lightly trailed the wetness across her nipples. He blew a stream of cold air over her shoulder, and watched them stiffen instantly. She rubbed against him and mewled softly, “Stop teasing.”

He chuckled quietly and kissed her shoulder to appease her. He took the raised peak between his fingers and tugged. She inhaled sharply, “More, Scott.”

He stilled for a moment, his hand cupping her breast. He watched her as his hand drifted down her torso, stopping at the lace trim of her of her thong. He dipped his finger underneath the fabric and brought his mouth close to her ear, “Here?”

“Mhm,” she sighed, her chest rising and falling more rapidly than before. She turned her head to watch him, her eyes following the concentrated look on his face. She pulled him in for a quick kiss, and when his eyes met hers, she nodded for him to continue. His hand slipped further down, the pads of his fingers immediately finding her wet. He brushed her clit with his middle finger and she bucked into him. He quickly worked to find a rhythm, his index and middle fingers stroking across her at a steady pace. He looked to her and saw her cheeks flushed, with her head resting heavily on his shoulder. Unconsciously, her hips began to move in time with his fingers.

She turned her head into him, licking a solid stripe up the muscly tendon of his neck. The hand on the back of his neck tightened, her nails scratching against him. She murmured hotly into his skin, “I need more.”

He connected their lips, their tongues immediately finding each other. At the same time, he slipped his hand further, his index and middle fingers entering her quickly. She broke the kiss with a gasp. His fingers began pumping at a steady pace, curling inside her as she groaned. She kissed him again, sloppy and open mouthed as she continued to pant in time with his fingers. Her hips moved with him, brushing his erection with every pass. She pulled her hand off his arm and joined his hand in her underwear, rubbing herself furiously. Within moments she was shaking, begging him not to stop as she arched against him. They stayed like that for a minute, their hands in her underwear while she panted against him. She turned her head to press a lazy kiss against his jaw. She brought removed her hand and used it to grip his arm again, a slight dampness on the pads of her fingers.

He followed suit and took his hand away, rubbing her hipbone gently. He eased his grip on her torso, and used his arms to circle her waist loosely. She turned to face him, and reached up to press a kiss against hip lips. They were slower this time, tasting and exploring with a gentle familiarity. He broke away from her with a smile, and began walking them towards her bed. He pressed another kiss against her lips, followed by one on her cheek, and her forehead before pulling away.

He began pulling down her damp underwear, coming to kneel in front of her as she stepped out of it. She brushed a hand through his hair and cocked her head. He smiled and kissed her hip, pushing her gently until she was sat atop the comforter. His hands come to rub over her knees, the rough skin of his palms sending tingles to her core. He ran his fingers to the inner edge of her knee and looked up at her. Her eyes widened in realization and her voice was squeaky, “Oh… you really don’t have to.”

 “I want to,” he replied, kissing her thighs again while holding her stare, “But I won’t if you don’t want me to.”

She blushed and nodded, spreading her knees for him while she held her breath. To his credit, he managed to hold her gaze for a few seconds before glancing down, eye level with her bare in front of him. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her forward, so her ass rested on the edge of the bed. He began kissing her inner thighs, leaving wet trails up either side as she squirmed. He reached under her legs, repositioning her until her calves draped down his back, and his head was gently nestled between her thighs. Her hands held his head, threading into his hair.

She tightened her grasp on the first lick, and moaned aloud. He grinned and continued, flattening his tongue and swiping over her folds. Her nails scratched his head as she breathed his name. He started focusing attention to her clit, his tongue swirling and spelling out his deepest desires as she writhed against him. He tightened his grip on her thighs, trying to still her bucking hips. Her hands gripped his hair tighter, painfully pulling at the roots. He continued anyway, stroking and lapping until she tensed, her abs flexed rigidly while she came. He continued his movements until she begged him to stop, her cheeks flushed brightly and her eyes glassy. Her chest heaved as she slipped her legs off his shoulders, and pulled him to stand. She pressed a kiss against the center of his pecs before collapsing back on the bed, her body limp.

He laughed in response, and climbed up beside her, kissing the junction of her neck and shoulder. Her hand found his and squeezed his fingers lightly. He turned his head to look at her, “You ok?”

A breathy laugh rumbled out as she looked back at him, nodding, “That was…fantastic.”

He smiled happily and kissed her cheek, “I’m glad to hear it.”

She groaned and rolled so her body was half draped over his, her knee brushing his painfully tight boxers. She leaned up to kiss him, her nose wrinkling as she tasted herself on his lips. He chuckled at her reaction, and she reached down to palm him through his boxers, effectively killing the laughter in his throat. She kissed his jaw and murmured in his ear, “Time to return the favour.”

Scott groaned in anticipation and reached down to comb a hand through her hair. His thumb swiped over her cheekbone and his eyes focused on hers, “How are you real?”

She blushed and kissed his thumb, brushing off his compliment quickly. She snaked up his body, pressing hot kisses along his neck, listening for his sighs and changes in breathing. She licked a stripe up his neck, and pulling his earlobe between her teeth. She continued down his chest and torso, nibbling and kissing his muscles along the way. She bit the skin over his hip, listening to his sharp inhale.

Tessa smiled smugly and pulled away, tapping him to raise his hips. He complied, and she slid his boxers down, her eyes widening a little as his erection sprung free. She inadvertently ran her tongue out to wet her lips, and Scott tightened his grip on her hair in response, a satisfied smirk on his face. She licked her palm and gripped him firmly in her hand. She watched the smirk vanish off his face instantly, a look of unadulterated pleasure replacing it. She began a slow and steady rhythm, pumping up and down the entirety of his length, watching as his eyes closed to slits. Her thumb swiped over his head, swirling the moisture around the tip and down his shaft. His head tipped back and his free hand came to rest behind his head.

She smirked and leaned forward, taking him in her mouth while he wasn’t looking. As soon as her tongue tasted his head, his eyes opened and focused on her while his jaw slackened. The hand in her hair scratched lightly against her scalp, encouraging her silently. She complied, one hand wrapped around the base of him, while the other scratched down his thigh. She swirled her tongue around his head before taking him deeper. She sealed her lips tightly and bobbed up and down, her tongue flat against the hard ridge of his shaft. She pulled away and kissed down his length, one hand continuing to pump him firmly.

He was silent when her eyes met his, taking in his flushed face and the way his lip was pulled between his teeth. She smiled innocently while she held his gaze, a glint in her eyes. She pressed a sweet kiss to his tip before taking him in all the way. She exhaled through her nose as she took him as far as she could. She was delighted to see his eyes roll back into his head, and to feel his hand pull her hair to the point of pain. She hollowed her cheeks and moved over his length, picking up speed as he groaned. She pressed her tongue against the ridge of his head, sucking even harder.

His hips began and thrust in time with her movements, and soon both of his hands were tangled in her hair, guiding her head gently. She kept up the pace, her free hand squeezing him at the base while she watched a light glisten form across his forehead. His brow furrowed tightly and he pulled her hair.

“I’m close,” he grunted, his voice strained tightly.

Much to his dismay, she made no move to stop and continued her sweet torture until she heard his loud curse, and tasted him in her mouth. She kept pace until he slacked, and his hips settled into the bed. She pulled away and swallowed quickly, smiling coyly at him through her lashes. She wiped her mouth with her finger, and pressed a kiss to the bite mark on his hip. He laughed lowly, “You are something else.”

She blushed and winked before sliding off the bed, walking towards the connecting bathroom. His eyes followed her, “What are you doing?”

She raised her eyebrows and gave him a small smile, “Brushing my teeth.”

The door closed slightly, and he heard the tap turn on. When the door opened again, she was wearing a short cotton robe and her face was make up free. Scott fished his boxers from the end up of bed and pulled them back up his hips before sauntering towards the washroom. He leaned against the door frame, watching as she brushed her teeth. Her eyes met his in the mirror and he cleared his throat, “Do you want me to go?”

She shook her head softly, and watching as a small smile pulled at the corner of his mouth. She reached into a drawer at her hip and pulled out a new toothbrush, handing in to him. He kissed her temple and tore open the packaging. Their eyes met a few more times while they brushed, and he moved out of the way for her to spit into the sink. She placed her toothbrush in her cup and leaned against the counter, waiting for him to finish. He winked at her in the mirror before rinsing his mouth and placing his toothbrush in the cup beside hers.

She raised a brow but kept her face neutral, and he couldn’t help but chuckle as his hands came to settle on her hips. She tilted her face up to his and sighed when his lips met hers. She ran her hand up into his hair before resting it on the center of his bare chest. She hummed as she pushed him away softly, placing one last kiss on his lips.

“Minty fresh,” he whispered before kissing her cheek pleasantly.

She giggled and felt her skin warm under his lips. She tapped his chest twice, “I’ll meet you out there.”

He nodded and snuck in one more kiss before exiting, gently pushing the door closed behind him.

* * *

She came out in a soft grey tank top and shorts, a subtle ruffle skimming against the tops of her thighs. He sat on the edge of the bed, facing the bathroom door. He looked up as the door opened and his eyes softened at the sight of her, “I didn’t know which side you slept on.”

She couldn’t help but kiss him once more despite her giggles, “The left.”

He slid to the right side of the bed and lifted the covers for her. She smiled warmly and climbed in, turning to face away from him. He frowned at the back of her head, his fingers itching to hold her. Without saying a word, she reached back to grab his arm, securely it tightly around her waist. She nudged back slightly, and he met her in the middle, their bodies spooning together snugly. He pressed one more kiss to her cheek, “Night, Kiddo.”

She hummed in reply and squeezed his hand, too tired to speak. He smiled and closed his eyes, quickly drifting off.

* * *

When Tessa woke the next morning, the sun was streaming in through her curtains. She sighed heavily, and burrowed further into the blankets. Her hand reached out across the bed and found nothing but cool sheets. Her eyes squinted open, peering around the room for any sign of him. She was growing worried, but then her eyes found his shirt from the night before, slung carelessly over the back of her chair. She smiled and stretched before getting out of bed to look for him.

Her bare feet padded quietly down the stairs, and she giggled at the sound of him singing along quietly to the radio. She recognized the country song, but most of her focus was directed at the bare-chested man flipping French toast on her stove. He wore his jeans from the night before, and they hung low on his hips, giving her an excellent view of his muscles in the daylight. She couldn’t help but giggle as he belted out a line of the song, and he quickly turned to face her. He had a goofy grin on his face and his eyes were sparkling. He took the French toast out of the pan and onto a nearby plate before turning off the stove and sauntering over to her.

He leaned down to kiss her softly, his thumb smoothing over her cheekbone lightly. She hummed and leaned into the kiss before reaching up to grab his wrist, bringing it away from her face. His eyes searched hers and he stepped away, running and hand through his hair and clearing his throat. Her eyes narrowed in on his torso, spotting a bruise in the shape of a bite mark over his hip bone. Without thinking, she reached out to run a finger over the mark. He jolted at her touch, but chuckled when he saw what she was doing. She dropped her hand and he walked away to grab the plates off the counter, setting them on the island in front of her, as well as two steaming mugs of coffee.

“I promise this French toast will be _almost_ as delicious as I am,” he announced with a cheeky grin.

She rolled her eyes and laughed before tucking into her breakfast. She moaned as the first bite of maple syrupy goodness hit her tongue. Scott smiled at her reaction, and watching happily as she enjoyed the sweet breakfast. After a few minutes, he noticed that she had gone quiet, and was only taking small bites here and there. He put his cutlery down and reached over to rub a hand on her shoulder, “What’s going on?”

She was chewing the inside of her lip, and radiated a nervous energy. His pulse skyrocketed, and he swallowed dryly. He turned on his stool to face her fully and repeated himself, “Tessa, what is going on?”

She sighed and crossed her arms over her chest, avoiding his eye contact. She cleared her throat before responding quietly, “I’m not sure last night was a good idea.”

His mind was reeling, she had to be joking. His hand dropped from her shoulder immediately, “What?”

She shifted her gaze to meet his, and spoke in a professional tone, “I’m not sure last night was the best idea, Scott.”

His response was near instantaneous, “Am I allowed to disagree? Because I thought last night was fantastic.”

She stayed quiet and looked away. His eyes began to dart over her face rapidly, and his voice was shakier, “Did you not think it was good… or, did you have a bad time?”

Tessa took pity on him and reached out to touch his jean covered knee, rubbing softly over the fabric. She shook her head, “It was amazing, Scott, and I had a really good time. But I’m just not sure this is a smart road to go down.”

He was prepared to fight back, his frustration and anger bubbling at the surface. But he stopped just before he started, and took in her somber face and guilt ridden frown. His shoulders fell and he reached out to grab her hand, his fingers gently playing with hers.

“I just don’t get it, T,” he admitted quietly, “We had a good time last night. A really good time. And we know we get along well. Why can’t we just give it a chance? Try?”

She squeezed his hand and pulled away, noting how his hopeful smile faltered.

 “Because it’s irresponsible, Scott. I’m still your professor,” she replied, “Last night shouldn’t have happened. I should have never let it get this far.”

She could see his back go up again, how his shoulders tensed and his brow furrowed. He calmed down just a quickly, a sad look replacing his angry features.

“Do you regret it?” he asked, swallowing thickly, “Because I certainly don’t.”

 “No, of course not. It was good, Scott, really good even,” she shook her head slowly and smiled sadly, “But now I’m not quite sure what to do.”

He answered immediately, his voice confident, “I do. Give this a chance, T. Give me a chance. Come on, just take a risk.”

The corner of his mouth pulled up and his eyes crinkled. She stopped him from speaking, and continued on, “But this is my job. My career. I can’t just ‘take a risk’ it at the drop of a hat, Scott, there are years of education and tens of thousands of dollars behind this. You know that.”

He sighed and nodded solemnly, “I know. I just wish I was worth it for you. What more can I do?”

Her voice croaked but she held it together, always composed. She reached out to pat his knee, “There’s nothing more to do. I think I just need some time to think, and sort out what’s going on in my mind. Maybe some space would be good for us.”

He stayed silent, his eyes trained on the hardwood floor beneath them. She didn’t know what he was thinking until she heard a small sniffle. Her heart tugged painfully at her chest, and she longed to hold him again. She deflated, her voice tired and riddled with guilt, “Scott, come on.”

He nodded and looked up to meet her stare. His eyes were glassy and red, and his voice cracked when he spoke, “I’ll wait, but I’m not going to make this easy on you. You know that, right?”

She smiled sadly and felt her eyes well, “I know that you won’t.”

He watched her before nodding swiftly. He wiped his hands on his jeans and stood up, “I think I’m going to go.”

She nodded back and watched him pad up the stairs to her room, returning a few minutes later with his shirt properly buttoned, shoes in hand, and his eyes redder than before. He walked to the front entryway to put on his shoes, and grabbed his jacket from its spot near the door. She followed him over and stood a few feet away, her lip trembling as she tried to control her emotions. Once he was fully dressed he turned to face her, hands placed awkwardly by his sides.

 “Well. Goodbye then, uh…” he struggled, not knowing what the call her.

She walked over and reached up to touch his face, her hand running lightly against his jaw.

“One last one for the road,” she whispered, leaning up to connect their lips once more. His hand settled on her waist, and before he knew it, the kiss was over. She patted his chest a stepped away, “Bye, Scott.”

He nodded back once and opened the door, “Bye, Tessa.”

* * *

Scott had been true to his word, and had not made it easy for her to forget him, but he was still a gentleman, and respected her wish for time and space. After their breakfast in her kitchen, they had agreed to put a pause on their paper. With midterms and the holidays coming up, there were plenty of excuses for why they could put their research on the backburner. Which meant that she had barely seen him in the last three weeks, only catching glimpses of him in class or walking around campus.

Her midterm for his class had been earlier in the day, the second last day before the holidays. She stood anxiously waiting for him to walk in and take a seat. He showed up with a few minutes to spare, and chatted jovially with his neighbour, a girl with deep blue eyes and honey blonde hair. Something unpleasant twisted deep in her gut and for a moment she regretted stopping things with him. But she shook the thought away quickly and passed out the test, announcing that the class could begin. She wandered as they wrote, but her eyes drifted back to him every few seconds, watching him bite the end of his pencil, or the way his eyebrows would furrow when he was stuck on a question. Just after half the time had elapsed, Scott stood to hand in his midterm.

He approached quickly, his eyes trained on hers. His fingers gently grazed hers as he handed her his paper. His eyes were sad, but he flashed her a small smile, “Happy holidays, Dr. Virtue.”

She smiled back guiltily, hoping her eyes portrayed the longing she felt, “To you as well, Mr. Moir.”

His smile faded and he nodded, walking away to grab his backpack before leaving the examination hall. She took a moment to flip through his exam booklet, happy to see that he had gotten most of the questions correct. As she flipped through, a standard piece of scrap paper fell out. What was not standard, was the message scribbled on the back.

_Merry Christmas, T. Despite everything, I truly hope that you have a wonderful holiday with your family, they sound like great people and they are so lucky to have you. Safe travels, Kiddo, and don’t have too much fun without me. I’ll always be waiting if you change your mind – S xx_

Her heart pounded at the sweet note, longing to run after him and confess that he felt the same way, but he had left and she needed to respect that. Also, she was the proctor for the exam, as she did not have a TA or marker for the course. She was glad for that now too, and could not imagine the horror of someone else reading Scott’s note first. She closed his booklet and placed in back in the pile with the others before stealthily sliding the note into her bag on the floor.

The rest of the test passed quickly, but all Tessa could think of was his note in her bag, and how she longed to read it again.

* * *

The insistent buzzing of her phone on the nightstand brought Tessa out of her fitful sleep. Her brow furrowed as she blindly reached for the device before answering the call.

“M’hello?” she murmured, her voice drowsy and thick with sleep.

The other line was loud, and she could hear cheering and singing in the background. His voice rang through a moment later, a little bit slurred but excited, “Kiddo!”

Tessa recoiled, pulling the phone away from her ear to look at the caller ID. Sure enough, Scott’s face stared back at her. She blinked in confusion and brought the phone back to her ear, “Scott?”

“Yeah, it’s me! Can you hear me?” he asked, not waiting for her to respond, “I’ll move, hold on.”

She heard him shuffling on the other end, a few rushed apologies and pleasantries as he walked. After a few seconds his voice rang through again, much clearer and quieter, “T? You still there? Can you hear me better?”

She snuggled into bed again, her hand gently holding the phone to her ear, “Yeah, I’m here. What’s up, Scott?”

“I wanted to say hi,” he answered without hesitation.

She looked at the time on her phone and raised a brow, “You wanted to say hi…at 2:30am?”

“Well, yeah,” he replied, and she could practically see him shrugging, “I was out and I thought you, and I wanted to hear your voice.”

She tried to fight the fluttering in her stomach, “Have you been drinking?”

“Maybe, but it doesn’t matter. I want to say hi to you anytime, you’re the best and I miss you,” he said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

She couldn’t help the smile that took over her face as she answered back, “Okay.”

“Do you miss me?” he blurted, before quickly talking again, “Never mind, don’t answer that. Did you get my note?”

She smiled at the thought of his note, tucked in her desk drawer for safe keeping, “Yes, I did get your note. It was really sweet, Scott, thank you.”

She heard him scratch his head before answering, “No problem, T. Like I said, I just miss you. And I’m not really sure how to do this whole giving you space and time thing, because I really don’t want to.”

 “I know, Scott. It’s hard, but I really appreciate it,” she replied softly, “And…I miss you too.”

He groaned petulantly, “If I miss you, and you miss me, why can’t we just go ahead and do this thing?”

She chuckled, “Because ‘going ahead and doing this thing’ could very well cost me my job, and hurt your reputation.”

He snorted softly, “I’d love to have a reputation if I meant I could have you as my girlfriend too.”

She swallowed thickly and her eyes watered. She cleared her throat and tried to keep her voice even. “I’m not sure I’d be a good one, Scott.”

“Bullshit,” he answered immediately, “You’d be the best one.”

A tear welled at the corner of her eye, and her voice sounded raspy, “There are a lot of other girls who would be better suited for you, and I’m sure they could give you more than I could.”

“Yeah,” he said softly, “But I only want you.”

She sniffled and ran a hand through her hair. He must have heard her because his voice rang out again, “Are you crying? Did I make you sad?”

She giggled softly, a few tears rolling down her cheeks, “Just a little, and I’m not sad. Just frustrated with everything and the fact that this is so difficult.”

He was silent for a minute before he mumbled, “In my mind, there’s a pretty obvious fix to this problem.”

She groaned his name over the phone, and he answered again, “I know, I know. I’m sorry.”

The line was quiet and he wondered if she had fallen back asleep when her voice came back, “Was that the only reason you called, Scott?”

He shrugged, “I guess. I just wanted to tell you I missed you, and I really needed to hear your voice.”

Her cheeks tinged pink as he interrupted again, “Oh – and your midterm was really hard. Just so you know.”

She laughed at his annoyed tone, “Did you study for it?”

He gasped, “Of course I did, it was just really difficult.”

“If it makes you feel better, you passed with a pretty decent grade,” she informed him lightly.

“It does,” he replied, the smile clear in his voice, “But I think I might benefit from a few 1:1 study sessions.”

She rolled her eyes at the husky tone of his voice, trying not to let it affect her, “Yeah, yeah, I’m sure I can find someone for you.”

“If you look in the mirror you’ll find someone who would do great,” he answered in an honest, joking tone, “I’m not sure anyone else will do. They definitely won’t be as cute.”

She shook her head and grinned, her eyes shutting as she exhaled, “I think it’s time for you to go home Scott, and for me to go back to sleep.”

He sighed sadly, “Alright, if you have to.”

“Unfortunately, I do,” she answered easily, “But goodnight Scott, and Merry Christmas.”

“Merry Christmas to you too, T. Miss you,” he said sweetly before hanging up.

She fell back asleep with her phone in her hand, and a smile on her face.


	8. Hello, London

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She's shocked when his face appears in her window, red from the cold and dusted with snow. He's shocked when he sees her in the hallway, snug in her red plaid, with curls falling gently around her face. 
> 
> They're good at surprising each other.

The roads were absolute shit. She could barely see out her windshield, and the snow flying around in the air was certainly not helping anything. She knew that the smartest move would be to stay in Montreal and wait for traffic to slow, and the roads to be cleared, but she wanted to go home. She cursed softly under her breath as a transport truck whizzed past her. Tessa’s knuckles were white from her tight grip on the wheel, and her back was rigid. It wasn’t that she was afraid of driving in the snow, she was a Canadian girl through and through, but it required her to pay more attention to the roads than she wanted to.

Despite it being before noon, the skies were dark as snow and ice pelted down relentlessly. She had meant to get up early, and hit the road in time to be home for midafternoon. But she had somehow turned off her alarm during her late-night call with Scott, and so she woke hours later than planned. She was humming along with the radio when she heard the _pop_ of her tire, and felt the car jerk roughly against the snow-covered road. Her eyes widened and she panicked, quickly signaling to pull off onto the side of the highway.

She waited for a break in the cars before climbing out and rounding the vehicle to examine the damage. Sure enough, her tire had popped, only shreds of rubber left hanging to the disfigured metal of the wheel’s rim. She groaned in frustration, a few choice curse words slipping out. The cold wind whipped around her, icy snow hitting her face painfully. Her boots crunched in the snow as she walked back around to sit in the driver’s seat.

She could practically hear her brother’s snide voice running through her head, recalling a conversation in which she rejected the idea of carrying around a spare tire. She had told him her trunk space was too valuable to waste on a tire. She ran a hand through her hair when she remembered about the card in her wallet. She quickly dialed CAA, and waited for the operator’s voice to come over the line. She sighed in relief when they picked up and asked for details.

“Hi, my tire just like, exploded. I’m on the side of the 401 just outside Montreal, and I don’t have a spare,” Tessa relayed, albeit a little embarrassed.

She could hear typing and clicking, and then the operator’s voice followed, “Alright Ms. Virtue, unfortunately we are experiencing higher than normal levels of accidents right now due to the weather, so it may be a bit of a wait until a tow truck can come.”

Tessa bit back a snarky remark and took a deep breath before answering, “Okay, do you have a guess as to how long it might be?”

“Unfortunately, not,” the operator replied apologetically.

 “Okay, thanks very much,” she sighed before ending the call.

She leaned forward to rest her head against the steering wheel, and closed her eyes for a few minutes. She let out a deep sigh saw her breath come out as a puff of white air. She hadn’t realized how cold it had gotten in her car, and quickly turned the battery back on to try and pump warm air through the vents. She shivered and rooted around in her purse for a pair of mittens, she had sworn that she had dropped them in her bag earlier. Coming up empty, her brow furrowed and she turned in her seat to look in the back. As she turned, she noticed a large black truck pulling up behind her. The driver’s door swung open, and a man began walking towards her car.

Her eyes widened and the colour drained from her face. Cars were zooming by, and Tessa was trapped with a flat tire, and a huge truck that she had never seen before. A thousand thoughts ran through her mind, mostly focused on the fact that she was very well about to be murdered on the side of the 401. She peeked and saw the man was nearing, so she scrambled back into the front seat and locked the doors.

Despite her best efforts to remain calm, she jumped when his knuckles rapped on the glass. She couldn’t bring herself to look over at the face peering in her window, and instead focused on the feeling of her nails pushing into the palm of her hand. He was talking, his voice muffled by the thick scarf around his neck, and the loud wind rushing by. She heard a quiet zip and suddenly a familiar voice called out, “Tess?”

Tessa reeled back in shock and looked out the window to see a shivering Scott, his eyebrows knit together in confusion. She quickly unlocked the doors and gestured for him to go around to the passenger side. He listened, and a few moments later, the door opened and he plopped himself into the seat. She turned to face him, covered in snow, cheeks red from the cold. She looked at him incredulously, speechless for a moment.

He was the same, until a cheeky grin came over his face, “Hey Tess, fancy meeting you here.”

She shook her head and couldn’t fight the smile on her face, “Scott, what on earth?”

He smiled back, “I could ask the same to you.”

“My tire popped and I don’t have a spare, I’m waiting for CAA,” she supplied readily, “What are you doing?”

He shrugged, “I saw your car pulled over as I was driving, so I thought I would come over to double check that everything’s ok.”

She relaxed into her seat and laughed, “You’re impossible.”

Scott’s forehead wrinkled and his eyes were questioning, “What? Why?”

Tessa laughed harder at his confusion, “I thought you were a murderer!”

Scott smiled, still confused and cleared his throat gently, “Pardon?”

Her hands gestured wildly and her voice got louder, “You’re driving a huge truck and you’re wearing this get up that makes it impossible to see your face! Who does that?!”

To that, Scott laughed loudly, and soon Tessa joined in too. After their chuckles died down he answered, “I brought my truck up for the winter weather, it handles the snow a bit better than my Acura. As for the winter gear – have you been outside? It’s freezing!”

“It definitely is, I feel like my car is not keeping up with the cold,” she admitted, moving her hand in front of the vent that was struggling to push out warm air.

He pulled off a glove and held his hand in front of the vent too, feeling the cool air. He frowned and looked to her, “That’s not good. How long did CAA say they would be?”

She grimaced, “A few hours probably.”

Scott’s eyes were wide for a moment before something flicked inside them, something she had rarely seen in him before – anger. His brows knit tightly together and he scoffed, “They’re going to leave you out here on the side of the highway, in weather like this, _alone_ , for hours?”

Tessa shrugged weakly, “I guess so?”

“That’s bullshit,” he muttered, shaking his head in disbelief, “What’s the number, I want to call them.”

“No, Scott, it’s fine. They’re just busy, there’s probably a lot of accidents today,” she replied, her eyes on his.

His eyes met hers and while he said nothing, his eyes told her everything. She sighed and her shoulders dropped, “What are you going to say?”

“I want to tell them that it’s completely unacceptable to leave you out here with no help for hours,” he explained, his voice thick, “What if I had been a creepy murderer, Tess? Anyone could be out here.”

She chewed her lip between her teeth and held his gaze before reaching for her phone and dialing the number. He reached out for the phone and she hesitated for a moment before handing it over. She eyed him seriously, “Don’t say anything stupid, okay? And don’t be mean – they’re people too.”

He rolled his eyes and nodded before bringing his attention back to the phone.

“Hi, I’m calling about an accident that was reported earlier,” he explained, “And I’m just concerned because this woman is here by herself, and her car is not heating properly. It seems a little unsafe from my point of view.”

She couldn’t hear the response form over the line, but watched as Scott nodded along, interjecting occasionally with their location, and the car’s description. After a few minutes, he thanked the person on the other end, and hung up. He turned back to her with a small grin.

“And?” she questioned, her eyes hopeful.

His grin widened, “They’ll be here within 15 minutes.”

Her eyebrows raised in shock and her voice was full of surprise, “How did you manage that?”

He shrugged, “I explained that you were alone, and your car was cold. The operator agreed with me and thought it wasn’t a smart or safe idea to leave you out here any longer than absolutely necessary.”

Her eyes softened and she smiled gratefully, “Thank you, I really appreciate that.”

His cheeks grew a pink tinge, “Of course, Tess. Anything for you, you know that.”

Her smile faltered slightly and she sighed, “Scott…”

He cleared his throat, “How about we go and wait in my truck?”

She cocked her head and her voice was warning, “Scott, come on.”

He held up his hands, his eyes honest, “No funny business, I promise. The heat is working properly and I’ve got mitts and blankets galore.”

She hesitated for a second before agreeing, grabbing her keys and phone before following him out of her car. He helped her climb into the large truck before jogging around to get in the driver’s side. As soon as he turned the engine on, warm air was blasting from the vents, and she sighed in relief. He smiled and pointed all the vents in her direction before grabbing a thick wool blanket from behind her, and placing in across her lap. She smiled contently and snuggled into the soft plaid fabric, “Thank you.”

He bit his tongue as to not upset her, and chose to nod swiftly in response, his hands gripping the wheel in front of him. They sat in silence for a few moments, only the sound of the whooshing air filling the cab of the truck. His eyes met hers and they shared a soft smile. He cleared his throat, “So, what’s the plan for your car?” 

She sighed and shrugged her shoulders, “I’m not sure. I’m really hoping the tow will have a spare, and then I’ll take it to a shop once I get to London I guess.”

He opened his mouth before closing it again, nodding along unconvincingly. She eyed him, “What?”

He chose his words carefully, “Well, in my experience they tend to not carry around spare tires. And even if they did, I’m not sure a donut would get you all the way back to London, especially in this snow.” 

She frowned unhappily, “That’s not what I wanted to hear. Any chance you could be wrong?”

“Maybe?” he replied hopefully, “I know it’s not the best news but I just want you to be safe.”

She smiled softly, “I know.”

He opened his mouth to speak again when a tow truck pulled over, distracting them both. She shrugged off the blanket and climbed out of the truck, Scott following close behind her. She looked at him briefly before focusing back on the tow truck driver who had arrived.

“Hi there!” She greeted kindly, her voice somewhat lost in the loud wind.

The tow truck driver nodded back, “Hey, I’m Ed. You’re Miss Virtue, right?”

She nodded in confirmation.

Ed walked around the car, seeing the mangled rim of the wheel, “So your tire exploded, eh?”

She grimaced, “Yes, sir.”

He clenched his teeth and looked over to her, “You got a spare?”

Her nose wrinkled as she shook her head, “Unfortunately, no, I do not.”

 He shrugged, “It’s not that unfortunate, this rim needs replacing too, so unless the tire was on a new rim, you were out of luck anyway.”

She groaned lightly and looked back to Ed, “So what’s the plan, then?”

He rubbed his hands together, “Where are you headed?”

“London,” she supplied.

He blew air out from between his teeth, “Yikes, that’s pretty far. If you tow there, you’re looking at well over a grand for the mileage alone.”

Her eyes boggled slightly and the colour drained from her face. Scott joined in as she remained in shock, “What if you towed it back to Montreal, what is she looking at then?”

Ed eyed Scott warily and answered carefully, “It would be covered under her membership, so no cost.”

Scott nodded in understanding and looked to Tessa, “Well that’s good, right?”

Ed interrupted, “Well, it’s good if you’re okay with being in Montreal for the holidays. Most of the auto shops are closed for the break, won’t open again until the 27th.”

Tessa’s eyes watered involuntarily and her voice was shaky, “Oh, um, okay. I was hoping to get back to London for Christmas.”

Ed frowned empathetically, “I’m afraid that won’t be possible in this car.”

She shook her head sadly and licked her lips. Scott watched as a tear slipped over the apple of her cheek, and she began to sniffle. His eyes met Ed’s and he nodded once, “Can you excuse us for a second?”

Ed nodded, looking relieved to have escaped the crying Tessa. Scott placed his hands on her shoulders, and wiped a tear off of her cheek. His voice was quiet, but reassuring, “I’ve got a plan.”

She looked up to him, her eyes red and wet, “What’s that?”

“I promise I have no ulterior motives or anything,” he prefaced quickly, “But I’m heading back to Ilderton and London is right there. You could get your car towed back to Montreal, and I could drop you off on my way home.”

She sighed and shook her head, “I could never ask you to do that, Scott. It’s too much.”

“You’re not asking, I’m offering,” he refuted, “There’s a big difference.”

She transferred her weight from side to side and thought for a moment, “Are you sure?”

His eyes were kind and he nodded, “Of course.”

“And it won’t be weird? You know, after everything…” she trailed off, her voice doubtful.

He raised a hand in the air, and placed one over his heart like a pledge, “I’ll be on my best behaviour, I promise.”

She giggled softly and nodded, “Okay. If you’re sure.”

He smiled back, “I’m positive, Tess. Let’s get your bags and get going!”

She laughed and popped her trunk before going to speak with Ed. Scott took the hint and grabbed her bags out of the back, carrying them over to the covered bed of the truck, and sliding them in. She joined him back at the empty trunk and raised a brow, he smiled in response. He closed the trunk and she grabbed her purse before following him back to the truck again. They shut their doors and watched quietly as her car got hitched onto the tow, and began driving away.

He turned to look at her, “You ready to go?”

She breathed deeply and nodded, “Let’s hit the road.”

* * *

15 minutes into the drive, Scott noticed Tessa shivering slightly, despite the warm air being blown at her. His brows furrowed.

“How are you still cold?” he questioned, eyeing all four vents blowing toasty warm air at her.

She shrugged, and her teeth chattered slightly, “I think my socks and boots are wet, and my jacket is definitely damp too.”

He rolled his eyes, “Then take them off!”

She shrugged sheepishly, “My other socks are in my bag, which I think is in the back of the truck.”

 “Shit, sorry about that,” he frowned, “Why don’t you grab a pair from my bag? It should be on the seat behind you.”

She went to open her mouth but he interrupted her in an exasperated tone, “Yes, I’m sure. You don’t need to keep asking.”

She blushed and unbuckled her seatbelt, kneeling on the bench to reach his bag behind her. She unzipped the duffel and dug around, her blush deepening at the sight of his underwear. Her fingers ran over the soft fabric of a sweater and she eyed it longingly. She found a pair of socks and made a last-minute decision to grab to sweater too – consequences be damned, she was cold.

He looked over as she toed off her boots and slid on his chunky wool socks, and his eyebrows raised at the sight of his old leafs hoodie drowning her small frame.

She gripped the sleeves in her hands and smiled sheepishly, “You said I didn’t need to ask.”

He laughed a shrugged, “Touché. Looks good on you anyway, so no complaints from me.”

She rolled her eyes and buckled her seatbelt again before grabbing the plaid blanket, tucking herself in tightly. She leaned against the window and closed her eyes, smiling sleepily.

“You tired, T?” Scott questioned gently.

She nodded without opening her eyes, “Are you okay if I take a little nap? I didn’t realize how tired I was until now.”

She was already slipping away as he nodded, “Sure, Kiddo. Have a good snooze.”

Scott smiled and turned the radio down low, humming along with the country tunes.

* * *

Tessa woke up a few hours later, her neck stiff from its perch against the window. She sighed softly and stretched out, peeking an eye out the window. She recoiled when she noticed the car was stopped, and her eyes shot open in confusion. Scott was not in the car, and they were parked outside of a service station. She frowned as her sleepy mind put the pieces together. A moment later she saw Scott shuffling across the parking lot, and shivered at the cold gust of wind that came as he opened the car door. He hopped in and smiled at her.

“Welcome back to the land of the living,” he joked, “Feel better?”

“Mhm,” she smiled and nodded, “How long did I sleep for?”

He pursed his lips, “A couple of hours, maybe three?”

Her eyes widened, “Oh. I didn’t mean to sleep for that long, where are we?”

He shrugged, “Uhm, I think we’re kind of close to Kingston?”

She blinked and nodded, reaching up to rub the sleep out of her eyes. He smiled at her cutely, enjoying her sluggish, sleepy behaviour.

“Did you want to go to the bathroom or anything before we get going again?” he asked.

She shook her head softly, “I’m good for another couple of hours, but I might want a snack for later.”

He grinned, “I thought you might say that, so I got you these.”

He handed over a 20 pack of Timbits, and tapped the lid of a hot chocolate resting snugly in the cup holder. Her face lit up with excitement and she dug in to grab a chocolate one, popping it in her mouth. She moaned softly with her eyes closed, savouring the treat, “Why are you so good?”

He blushed lightly and laughed, “I do what I can.”

Her eyes met his and she reached over to squeeze his bicep, “Really though, Scott. I appreciate this a lot.”

He smiled back and turned on the engine, steering them back on to the highway. She put the box of Timbits between them and reached for her hot chocolate, blowing on the steaming liquid. She sipped at the sugary drink, “How’d you know I like hot chocolate?”

He scoffed, “You’re Canadian, and it’s winter. Everybody likes hot chocolate, T.”

She laughed, “Fair enough.”

Her eyes lit up at the song on the radio, and she put her hot chocolate down to turn up the dial. His nose wrinkled, as he heard the song, “Really?”

She lightly hit his arm, “This is my favourite, don’t you dare say anything bad about Hall & Oates!”

He rolled his eyes and watched happily as she danced along to the upbeat song, her voice joining in too. Without realizing it, he found himself singing along too. She noticed and smiled happily, turning the dial louder to belt out the lyrics. They both laughed as the song ended, and he paired his phone with the truck.

“I’m not taking any more chances on crappy music, we’re doing this my way from now on,” he explained, handing her his phone, “You can choose anything from here, I approve of it all.”

She raised a brow and picked a playlist labelling _For Driving_ , and sat back as Gord Downie’s voice filled the car. He nodded happily, “Strong start, that’s a good choice.”

She laughed and they both began to sing along.

* * *

His headlights passed over the sign welcoming them to London, and he reluctantly reached out to pat her hip, stirring her from her sleep. After her hot chocolate and the Timbits had disappeared, she had fallen back asleep against the window, the blanket wrapped tightly around her. She mewled and snuggled further against the worn wool.

He nudged her hip again and coaxed her from her sleep, “Tess, time to wake up.”

“Scotty?” she murmured, her eyes still closed, voice laden with sleep.

He smiled and felt heat in his cheeks, “Yeah, it’s me, Kiddo. We’re almost home.”

“Oh,” she mumbled softly, an eye opening slightly as her brow furrowed, “I fell asleep again.”

He chuckled, “You did indeed.”

“Hmm,” she sighed, her brows furrowed as her sleepy brain tried to catch up, “How far are we from my house?”

“Well that depends, you never told where your house was so I am not entirely sure,” he admitted with a smile.

Her eyes widened significantly and she sat up, “You should have woken me up sooner, shoot, I’m sorry!”

He laughed it off, “Don’t worry about it, T, we’re just entering London area now, there’s lots of time.”

“Still,” she groaned, “I was terrible company for most of this drive.”

Scott looked over and smiled, “It’s all good. I like knowing that you’re getting some sleep in, makes me happy.”

She sighed, her shoulders deflating, “Scott…”

He cleared his throat and changed the topic, “Directions?”

She nodded reluctantly and directed him to her mom’s house, it would be easier to stop there and get a lift back to her house after dinner with her family. It was dark as Scott pulled in the driveway, putting the car in park and turning off the engine. Tessa finished lacing up her boots and turned to him, unsure of what to say. He smiled and opened his door, “I’ll grab your bags from the back.”

She smiled and pulled on her coat. A moment later her door opened, and Scott held out a hand to help her down from the truck. She cocked her head and he smirked, “What? It’s icy out here!”

She rolled her eyes but took his hand anyway. As soon as her foot touched the ground, she slipped, her arm free arm flailing wildly. He widened his stance and wrapped his arms around her, holding her upright against him. They were still for a moment and he looked down to her, “Are you okay?”

She nodded silently, and her hands rested on his arms. She went to speak but the creaking of the front door stopped her. Her mom shouted down the driveway, “Tessa? Is that you?”

Tessa’s eyes widened and she untangled herself from Scott, stepping around him to go and greet her mom. She wrapped her in a tight hug, “Hi, mom.”

Her mom kissed her cheek and looked around her, eyebrows furrowed in confusion, “What’s going on? Where is your car?”

Scott closed the passenger door and grabbed Tessa’s bags, carrying them towards the women. Kate’s eyes widened further and she poked Tessa teasingly, “And _who_ is that, Tessa? And _why_ have I heard nothing about him?!”

Before Tessa could explain anything, Scott walked up and placed the bags on the porch. He turned to face Kate and held out a hand, “Hi, I’m Scott Moir.”

Kate smiled back kindly, “It’s lovely to meet you, Scott. I’m Kate, Tessa’s mom.”

Tessa blushed and joined in, “Scott, I was just telling my mom about my flat tire and how you offered to drive me.”

Kate’s eyes widened and she smiled, “Aw that’s so kind, Scott.”

Scott smiled and scratched the back of his head, “It was my pleasure, Tessa is great company.”

Their eyes met and Tessa blushed. Kate nudged Tessa before looking to Scott, “I don’t think Tessa has mentioned how you two met, do you work together at McGill?”

Their eyes met for a moment in silent conversation before he answered, “We do.”

Kate smiled, “That’s lovely! Well, you two must be hungry after a long drive. Scott, would you like to join us for dinner?”

Tessa’s eyes widened in panic and she silently pleaded with him. He smiled regretfully and answered smoothly, “I appreciate the offer but I better be heading home to my mom, I’m sure she’s got a plate waiting for me.”

Kate smiled sadly and nodded, “Well, another time then?”

He tensed and smiled, nodding slowly, “Sure, that would be great.”

They stood in awkward silence and Kate’s eyes bounced between the two of them, taking in their flushed faces and avoidant gazes. She cleared her throat, “Well, it was lovely to meet you, Scott. Thanks again.”

“You as well, and Merry Christmas!” he answered back politely, watching as she walked back into the house with a few of Tessa’s bags. The door closed behind her and it was just the two of them. She shuffled in place, and he dug his hands deep into his pockets.

“Well,” he started, his eyes meeting hers.

“Yeah,” she answered back slowly, looking up at him, “Thanks again for the ride, I really don’t know what I would have done without you.”

He shrugged, “You would’ve been fine, you’d have figured it out.”

“Still, I appreciate it,” she smiled, reaching out to squeeze his arm.

His eyes watched her hand on his arm before he gave in, his arms wrapping around her in a hug. She let out a surprised squeak before relaxing, her hands on his upper back. He nuzzled her neck and dropped a kiss on her shoulder before stepping away, “Merry Christmas, Tessa.”

She smiled, her face flushed, “Merry Christmas to you too, Scott.”

He winked and walked back to the truck, pulling out of the driveway with a small honk and a wave. She waved back before grabbing the last of her bags and trudging up the stairs and into the house. Jordan was waiting by the door, a cheeky grin on her face and an inquisitive eyebrow raised.

Tessa groaned at the sight of her sister, “Mom sent you to spy on me?”

Jordan shrugged, “Maybe, maybe not.”

Tessa rolled her eyes and sighed, “Is there any way you didn’t see that?”

Jordan laughed and shook her head, “Not a chance, you’ve got some explaining to do.”

* * *

Tessa held fast, and refused to explain her relationship with Scott. Somehow, Jordan and Kate thought he was her coworker, and Tessa was in no rush to correct them. She ignored their light teasing for the evening, and agreed to stay the night, all three having indulged in a little too much wine to drive back to her house. 

The next day, Tessa wandered downstairs shortly after noon, snug in her flannel pyjamas. She walked into the kitchen and her sister slid a mug of coffee towards her. Tessa smiled gratefully and sat down on the adjacent stool to her sister. 

“Good morning honey, how did you sleep?” Kate asked, walking around to drop a kiss on her forehead.

Tessa smiled, “Really well, it’s good to be back home.”

Jordan smirked, “It wasn’t weird sleeping alone in your bed without Scott?”

Tessa rolled her eyes, “Shut up, it’s not like that.”

“I’m just going based off what I saw last night,” Jordan sang teasingly.

“Would you fu-“ Tessa began, only to be cut off by her mother’s stern voice.

“Alright, that’s enough,” Kate scolded, “Jordan, we don’t tease you about Matthew, and Tessa, we don’t use that kind of language in this house. Understood?”

Both girls grumbled their yeses, feeling like teenagers again. After a moment Jordan spoke up, “Feel free to tease me about Matthew anytime though, I miss him terribly.”

Tessa groaned, “You’re nauseating.”

“Oh well,” Jordan replied easily, not fazed in the slightest, “He has a charity hockey game tonight, it’s to raise money for the local fire department. I was wondering if you wanted to go?”

Tessa pursed her lips and shrugged, “Sure, I guess.”

Jordan grinned, “Perfect.”

* * *

The Ilderton ice rink was colder than she remembered. She partly blamed it on the fact that her buffalo plaid and black jeans were nowhere near as insulating as her childhood skating uniforms had been, and also on the fact that she was not used to sitting idly on the stands. She tucked a piece of curled hair behind her ear before slipping her cream coloured knit mittens back on, her fingers icy cold.

Jordan groaned beside her, “Your mittens are ruining your outfit.”

Tessa rolled her eyes, “Oh well, my fingers are going to fall off otherwise. Who cares anyway? We’re at a hockey game, I don’t know why I had to get dressed up at all.”

Jordan looked over knowingly, “I wouldn’t call a flannel, jeans, and booties getting ‘dressed up’, Tess.”

“Hey! I did my hair and make-up too,” Tessa fought back, a pout on her face.

Jordan laughed, “Fair enough, you look hot. So, take off the mitts and stop ruining it!”

Tessa shook her head valiantly, “Absolutely not, no outfit is worth having cold fingers.”

Jordan huffed in annoyance, “Suit yourself I guess.”

The overhead lights lowered and the spotlights began flashing over the rink, as the announcer called players onto the ice. Jordan screeched loudly as Matthew’s name was called, clapping and cheering as he skated onto the ice. Tessa clapped and cheered too, like a good sister would. She zoned out for the most part after that, until a very familiar name was announced, “Number 14, Scott Moir!”

Tessa’s eyes widened and she turned to Jordan, whose jaw was wide open in shock.

“Jordan,” Tessa warned in a threatening tone, “Tell me you didn’t know he was playing.” 

Jordan laughed manically, “I swear I had no idea. This is too good, Tess, too freaking good. I cannot believe I have been blessed like this today.”

“Jordaaaaan,” Tessa whined in frustration, “Stop laughing, this isn’t funny.”

Jordan only laughed harder, “I’m sorry, Tess, but this is pretty funny. If it was me, you’d be laughing and you know it.”

Tessa rolled her eyes and scoffed, “I would never.”

Jordan elbowed her, “Yeah right.”

To that, Tessa laughed a little, and relaxed again. Her eyes were trained on him, watching as he effortlessly glided across the ice. His shoulders were broad from the pads, and she enjoyed the sight of his strong legs as he stroked over to his position in the lineup. She should’ve known he would be here, his parents owned the damn ice rink, and she knew he played hockey. Tessa was internally yelling at her own ignorance.

“What?” Jordan asked, noticing Tessa's silent behaviour and annoyed look.

Tessa shook her head and sighed, “It’s nothing.”

Jordan quirked a brow, “I have a strange inkling that it might have to do with #14.”

Tessa side eyed Jordan in a warning glance, “It’s not. Not everything has to be about him. I’m a free woman who is allowed to have independent thoughts!”

Jordan’s eyes widened, “Me thinks the lady doth protest too much.”

Tessa’s shoulders deflated and she bit her lip, “Ugh, whatever. I should have known he was going to be here.”

“Why?” Jordan asked.

“His parents own the rink, and he grew up here playing hockey,” Tessa supplied easily, her eyes still watching him skate across the ice.

Jordan cocked her head, “Did you know him when you were skating then?”

“No, he’s a few years older, and he was in hockey, I was in figure skating,” Tessa corrected.

Jordan nodded along, “So you met him at McGill then? Are you teaching a class together or something?”

Tessa froze and turned to look at her sister, “I’m not getting in to this, Jordan. I didn’t want to yesterday, and I don’t want to today.”

“Listen,” Jordan reasoned, “All I’m saying is that he’s damn fine, and from what I saw yesterday, he seems pretty into you. I think you should go for it, you’re not getting any younger, Tessa.”

Tessa wrinkled her nose, “Jeez, thanks for the reminder.”

“You know what I mean,” Jordan huffed.

“It’s more complicated than that,” Tessa reasoned, not willing to explain further.

Jordan sighed, “Well, you’re not in Montreal anymore. Maybe this counts like a hall pass, you know? A get out of jail free car, to do whatever _or whoever_ , you want.”

Tessa laughed and shook her head, “I don’t know.”

“Maybe you’re making it complicated,” Jordan wondered aloud, “Maybe it’s time for you to do something fun, and not overthink it.”

“And what would that be?” Tessa questioned, “Sleeping with Scott?”

Jordan’s eyebrows shot up and she laughed, “Woah sister, you said it, not me.”

Tessa groaned, “I can’t, it’s just not that easy.”

“You need to stop being so afraid, Tess. You’re going to miss out on great things and great people, and I don’t want to see that happen to you,” Jordan said softly.

Tessa frowned, “I don’t know what to do about him, Jordan. I like him a lot, and I know he likes me. But it just can’t work out, it’s not supposed to.”

Jordan slung an arm around Tessa’s shoulders, “Why wouldn’t it? You deserve happiness, Tess, just like the rest of us.”

Guilt wracked through Tessa, and she bit her lip to stop herself from admitting the truth. Jordan sighed and squeezed her harder, resting her head against Tessa’s. Tessa reached up to grab Jordan’s arm, and ran her thumb over the fabric of her shirt. Jordan pulled away first.

“How about you come down to the dressing rooms with me after the game? I’m meeting Matt there, and maybe you can say hi to Scott,” she suggested.

Tessa shrugged and nodded, distracted by the game, “Okay, sure.”

* * *

By the end of the game, Tessa was looking forward to seeing Scott again. He had played terrifically throughout the game, and ended up shooting a few goals and getting a couple of assists. He was on a high, skating cleanly and quickly down the ice, the puck slipping around his stick. She wondered if he had seen her. There were a few times when she caught him staring in her direction, but she was too far away to see his facial expression.

She had met his gaze when he sat on his team bench, his eyes squinting as he tried to take her in. She had blushed and ducked her head, her long curled hair effectively blocking his view. Jordan had watched her baby sister but stayed silent, treading carefully around the subject that was Scott Moir.

Soon enough, the buzzer sounded and the Virtue sisters began their walk down to the dressing rooms. The smell of clean sweat invaded her nostrils, and an extreme sense of nostalgia ripped through her. She waited with Jordan, just a little down the hall from where the team would be going to change. The players began filtering in from off the ice, and she saw Matt first, and heard Jordan’s excited gasp. She waved kindly at her sister’s boyfriend, keeping her eyes peeled for Scott.

He was the second last one through the doors, and came to a full stop when his eyes met hers. His jaw was slack and his eyes were wide. She smiled softly and waved. He raised his hand, waving back softly. His eyes had a thousand questions, but the player behind him nudged him forward, breaking their stare.

“I’ll be here,” she mouthed, nodding for him to go ahead and change.

He nodded back and scooted into the change room with a newfound sense of urgency. Jordan watched the interaction but said nothing, a small smirk pulling at the corner of her mouth.

Tessa felt her sister’s smugness and without looking murmured a snarky, “Shut up.”

Jordan burst out laughing and hugged her sister tightly, squeezing her until Tessa squeaked that she couldn’t breathe. Jordan slung an arm over her shoulder, “Proud of you.”

Tessa rolled her eyes, “Yeah, yeah. If you tell mom about any of this, I will end you. You know I could.”

Jordan scoffed and nodded, but Matt’s arrival distracted her from saying much more. She launched herself at him and grabbed his arm, shouting a quick message for Tessa to meet her in the lobby in 10 minutes.

Tessa wrinkled her nose and crossed her arms, uncomfortable on her own. She looked down at her feet, eyeing the new salt stains forming on her black boots. She felt him before she saw him, his presence indicated to her by a tightness in her chest. She looked up slowly, taking in his dark jeans and the tight black Henley that hugged the contours of his muscles. His hair was wet from his shower, and slicked back with water. He dropped his hockey bag from his shoulder and sauntered over, a genuine smile on his face.

She looked up at him and smiled back, “Would you believe me if I said this was a coincidence?”

Scott’s grin grew larger, his eyes sparkling, “I’ve heard that line before. I think I’m supposed to ask if this is really a coincidence at all.”

She stepped closer again, “I’m here with my sister, her boyfriend Matt was playing.”

Scott looked around the empty hallway and leaned in closer, his hands gently resting on her hips, “I don’t see your sister anywhere.”

She bit her lip and hesitated before putting her hands on his chest, sliding them up to wrap loosely around his neck, “She went for a walk with Matt, told me to meet her in 10 minutes.”

Scott nodded along, his hands wandering from her hips, wrapping around her and bringing her in close for a tight hug. They both exhaled, relaxing into the embrace. She whispered into his ear, “What are you thinking about right now?”

She felt him tense momentarily, and his hands wandered again.

“I think I’m supposed to say that I don’t want to think about anything,” he admitted, one hand skirting to squeeze her jean clad ass, “But if we’re being honest, I’m thinking about you naked.”

Tessa broke them embrace with a sharp laugh, her hand swatting at his chest. His eyes were shining and he laughed with her. She shook her head and rolled her eyes, reaching down to hold his hand. His eyes followed and he squeezed before looking back to her, “What’s happening here, Tessa? Last time we talked about this, you said it was a no go.”

She squeezed back and smiled, but he could see the fear in her eyes. She cleared her throat and avoided his second question, “I think we’re going to go to the bar with my sister and the team, right?”

His eyes searched hers and he nodded tentatively, still wary of the situation, “Right, if that’s what you want to do.”

She nodded but didn’t move. He didn’t either. She bit the inside of her cheek, and his eyes wandered to her mouth. She smiled and leaned up, capturing his lips in a kiss. He gasped as she reached a hand back up into his hair, while his hand found the small of her back, pulling her tight against him. Their tongues met and she moaned quietly before pulling away, cheeks thoroughly flushed. She fixed his mussed hair and smiled shyly, “Sorry about that, I just really wanted to do that.”

“No apology necessary, I really, really wanted to do that too,” he smiled, his hand finding hers.

His eyes searched her face and she could feel the worry rolling off him in waves. She felt guilty, and knew that her actions were confusing him deeply. She squeezed his hand and tried to put on a reassuring voice, “Don’t stress, Scotty. It’s Christmas and we’re home. Let’s focus on that, alright?”

He leaned down to kiss her again, just once, softly, “Alright.”

She hummed and kissed him again before pulling away. He picked up his hockey bag with his free hand and slung it over his shoulder.

As they neared the lobby he began to pull his hand away, but her grip remained strong. He stopped, “Your sister, Tess.”

She nodded, squeezing his hand, “I know.”

He hesitated before nodding slowly, and walking again. Jordan failed to hide her surprised look at seeing their intertwined hands, but thankfully didn’t say anything embarrassing. Scott reached his free hand out towards her, “Hi, I’m Scott Moir.”

Jordan smiled and shook his hand quickly, “I’ve heard so much about you! I’m Jordan, Tessa’s older sister.”

Tessa blushed while simultaneously shooting murderous glances towards her sister. Scott chuckled and squeezed her hand, “It’s great to meet you, Jordan.”

Jordan cocked her head and smiled, her eyes flitting to Tessa in approval, “Likewise, Scott.”

Tessa cleared her throat, “So, are we headed to the bar then?”

Jordan looked to Matt, who nodded, “Sure. Matt and I will take my car. Scott, are you okay to drive Tess?”

Tessa and Scott were speechless in surprise, but he managed to nod in affirmation.

Jordan smirked, “Great, see you there!”

Tessa scoffed and pulled at his hand, drawing his attention to her, “Sorry about Jord, she can be a lot.”

Scott smiled and let go of her hand, reaching to wrap an arm around her, tucking her into his side, “Don’t worry about it, my family is definitely way worse.”

She laughed and held the hand wrapped around her shoulder. He pressed a kiss to the top of her head, and lead her out the door to his truck.


	9. Hello, Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She knew that she needed to be careful, but she found that really difficult around him. Especially after the sex.

The party was in full swing by the time they walked in, their hands intertwined between them. Tessa’s eyes bulged slightly, and she swallowed upon witnessing the loud cacophony around her. Scott felt her tense, and squeezed her hand. He pressed a kiss to her shoulder and leaned down to her.

“Not your scene?” he asked, his warm breath washing over her skin.

She shrugged and leaned into him, “This isn’t about me. Let’s celebrate you.”

Her eyes twinkled and he couldn’t help but grin in response. He tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear and kissed her forehead soundly before leading them towards Jordan and Matt. Scott helped Tessa out of her coat and then left to hang them on the hooks near the back of the bar. Tessa’s brow furrowed.

“Is it okay to leave them back there?” she asked, worried about the beautiful jacket she had found a few weeks prior.

Scott smiled easily and laughed, “It’s Ilderton, Kiddo, we’ve got nothing to worry about.”

She blushed and nodded as he walked away. Jordan’s voice broke her reverie, and drew her attention, “Kiddo?”

Tessa’s blush deepened and she stuck out her tongue, “Shut up.”

Jordan wrinkled her nose and shook her head, “Whatever floats your boat, Tess.”

Matt stayed silent, watching as the two sisters held a silent conversation in their stares. Jordan’s cocked brow was loud, and Tessa’s determined stare was practically deafening. He was happy to see Scott return to the table, some of the apparent tension diffusing immediately.

Scott smiled easily and looked around, “What are we talking about?”

Jordan’s response was instantaneous, “You.”

He blushed while Tessa blanched, and he laughed warily. Tessa jumped in, “She’s kidding.”

Scott faked a pout, holding a hand over his heart, “Aw shucks, and here I was excited.”

Tessa rolled her eyes while Jordan and Matt couldn’t help but chuckle along. Tessa stood and grabbed onto his hand, “Let’s get a drink?”

Scott nodded, and she latched onto his pinky as he directed them through the crowded pub. She leaned forward against the bar, and smiled when she felt his sturdy frame behind her, his arms resting on either side of her. He leaned down to press a kiss against the soft flannel covering her shoulder. The bartender came by and they ordered their drinks quickly. She pulled a few bills from her wallet and placed them on the bar, thanking the bartender. Scott reached out quickly to stop her, shaking his head.

“No way, T, I’ve got this one,” he argued, pushing her money back towards her and reaching for his own wallet.

Tessa tutted and pushed the bills forward again, nodding to the impatiently waiting bartender, “Nope, this one’s on me. You paid last time, remember?”

Scott leaned down to her ear, “Like I could ever forget.”

A shiver ran through her, and she turned in his arms, their drinks forgotten behind her. She ran her hands up his arms, enjoying the soft cotton beneath her fingertips. She finally slowed her hands to a stop at the nape of his neck, her fingers playing with the ends of his hair. She looked up at his through her lashes, “Besides, you’re the big winner today, and champions don’t buy their own drinks.”

His eyes sparkled and he laughed lowly, “I would hardly call myself a champion, T.”

She quirked a brow, and tugged as his hair gently, “Correct me if I’m wrong, but you did score tonight, didn’t you?”

A mischievous glint appeared in his eye and he smirked, holding back a laugh. She rolled her eyes and her cheeks flushed at her accidental innuendo. She nudged his foot with hers, “ _At the game,_ Scott.”

His eyebrows raised in fake understanding, “Oh, I see. Well, yes, I did.”

She nodded along, her fingers scratching his scalp, “And didn’t your team win tonight?”

He leaned closer, nodding, “We did.”

“Well, I would say that makes you a champ then. At least it does in my books, anyway,” she explained, her lips brushing his as she spoke.

He barely managed to agree before her lips captured his, pulling him into a slow kiss. His hands left the bar to settle on her waist, his thumbs stroking the fabric of her shirt. She combed through his hair, sighing into the kiss. She felt his tongue at the seam of her lips and allowed him in, a small moan slipping out. He groaned quietly in return, and brought his arms to wrap around her completely, pressing their bodies together tightly. She fisted her hands in his hair and leaned into him, enjoying the kiss.

“Hey, lovebirds, move it!” someone shouted, and they both stepped back in shock, cheeks flushed and chests pounding. Tessa’s back hit the bar, and she winced at the dull ache of the wood ledge slamming against her back. Her eyes didn’t leave his though, entranced by his dilated pupils and burning stare. He blinked a few times and ran a hand through his hair before reaching around her to grab his drink, slamming it back easily. She turned and followed suit, shooting her whiskey neatly. He quirked a brow before raising two fingers to the bartender.

She leaned back against his chest, and he wrapped his arms around her waist. He pressed a kiss into her hair and she hummed softly. Her hands settled over his, her fingers tracing the lines of his knuckles. Two more whiskeys slid across the bar towards them, and Tessa paid again. This time, Scott stayed silent. They each grabbed a glass, and he swung an arm over her shoulder as they walked back to the table.

He pulled out her chair and helped her settle before sliding into his own, moving over so their chairs were closer together. Jordan watched with piqued interest as Tessa reached a hand to settle on his thigh. Matt eyed his girlfriend warily.

Jordan cleared her throat and looked to Scott, “So, Scott, what do you do at McGill?”

His mouth went dry and Tessa’s grip on his leg tightened. Tessa cut in before he could answer, “No way, no shop talk tonight! We just finished the semester, I am not thinking or talking about work again until I have to.”

Scott exhaled silently as Jordan eyed him, a displeased frown on her face. He tried to contort his face into a grin and shrugged a shoulder, “Sorry, Jordan. What she says goes.”

Matt laughed, his shoulders shaking, “Oh boy, isn’t that always how it goes with the Virtue girls!”

Scott laughed too, and soon enough they all were. He swallowed the nervous lump in his throat, and Tessa continued to run her fingers over his thigh. He managed to answer a few of Jordan’s questions about growing up in Ilderton, and about the rink. Soon their glasses were empty, and the server came to refill them again. Scott noticed Tessa’s flushed face and chest, and the glassy look in her eyes. He silently switched to water. Her eyes were trained on the makeshift dance floor, a wistful look on her face.

He squeezed her hand on his leg, drawing her attention. He loved the easy smile that crossed her face when their eyes met, and couldn’t help but kiss her cheek sweetly.

“Want to dance?” he asked, his eyes flitting over to the dancefloor again.

She grinned, bursting at the seams, “Really?”

He laughed a nodded, “Of course, but be warned, I’m pretty good.”

She scoffed and stood, her hand extended to him, “Oh yeah? Prepare to learn a thing or two, Scotty.”

He took her hand and followed her lead to the dance floor, enjoying the tipsy smile she threw from over her shoulder. Soon they settled into an easy dance hold, and were dancing in time with the music. She laughed happily as he spun her around and pulled her back in. Her cheeks were flushed and her smile was wide when she looked up at him.

“You weren’t kidding, you really do know how to dance,” she exclaimed, a hint of disbelief in her tone.

He laughed easily and pulled her in tight, slowing down to match the easy tempo of the old country song. He had a satisfied smirk on his face, “I may have done a little ballroom when I was in my ice dance phase.”

Tessa quirked a brow and brought a hand to his chest, moving his other hand to rest on her hip. She cocked her head, “Really? Just a little ballroom?”

His cheeks warmed and he looked at his feet briefly, “Yeah, a little then. And then a lot more later with my mom, she loved the lessons and my dad didn’t, so I got roped into going with her because I was the youngest.”

His eyes squeezed shut and he grimaced, preparing for her to laugh and fuel his embarrassment. But it never came. He opened an eye just in time to see her face moving in, sealing her lips over his. His eyes widened momentarily before relaxing, sighing into the gentle kiss. She pulled away and stroked the side of his face, “That’s sweet, Scott. Really, really sweet.”

His cocky swagger began to return, and her gripped her hips tighter, “Yeah?”

She hummed happily and nodded, her eyes locked on his. He smiled back contently, and stroked her hip, his thumb slipping under her soft flannel. She perked up when the music changed to a more upbeat song he had heard on the radio recently. He pulled away slightly to hold her properly, and began twirling around the floor quickly, loving the sound of her giggles and squeals as they move around the floor. He dipped her and dropped a wet kiss to the junction of her neck before pulling her back up.

She spun away from him, her back grazing his chest as his arms moved to pull her tightly against him. She rocked her hips mindlessly to the beat, one hand reaching up to card through his hair. He kissed her neck again, taking the time to acquaint himself with the spot behind her ear. She smiled as his stubble tickled her sensitive skin, and giggles rose in her chest. He spun her back around and pulled her close, bringing her in for a kiss. She responded immediately, stalling their dancing to go up on her tiptoes to reach him better. His arms wrapped more securely around her waist, holding her firmly against him. He broke away when her hips rolled into his, and she moaned softly.

They were both flushed, chests rising and falling rapidly. He brushed a stray hair out of her face and took her hand. Her eyes were unfocused and her pupils were dilated. She licked her lips. He swallowed tightly, “Drink? I think I want some water”

She nodded along, and her voice was raspy when she answered, “Me too.”

He pulled them back towards the table where Jordan and Matt were deep in conversation. He pulled out her chair, and Jordan turned to look at them. Her eyes focused in on the red patch on skin on Tessa’s neck, and the contented smiles on both their faces. She turned to look at her baby sister, “Having fun, Tess?”

She looked over at the sound of her name, and nodded, “Lots, but I’m thirsty.”

Scott nodded and pulled her against his side, “Me too.”

Jordan stifled a snort and pushed a couple glasses of water towards them, “Yeah, that’s fairly obvious.”

Tessa’s brow furrowed at her sister’s teasing, but she accepted the water readily, chugging it. Scott did the same. She wiped a stray drop of water from the corner of his mouth with her thumb, and then brought it between her lips. He stayed silent and watched, a familiar tightness beginning in his jeans. Jordan watched them and rolled her eyes at Matt, who was biting back a knowing smile.

She cleared her throat, “I think Matt and I are going to head out soon.”

Tessa frowned at them, “Already?”

Matt laughed and nodded, “I’m pretty tired from work and the game.”

She sighed softly and glanced at Scott before nodding dejectedly, “Uh, okay. I guess I’ll get my coat then.”

Jordan watched Tessa’s face fall, and saw Scott’s frown of disappointment. An idea popped into her head.

“Well, maybe Scott could drive you home if you wanted to stay longer,” Jordan suggested before switching her gaze to Scott, “You’re okay to drive, right?”

Scott nodded, “Yeah, I only had two drinks when we got here, and I’ve had a few glasses of water since then. I’m fine.”

Tessa bit her lip and looked to Scott, “Would you be okay with driving me home?”

Scott smiled softly and squeezed her hand, “Of course, Kiddo.”

Jordan nodded soundly, “Perfect, that’s settled then.”

Matt clapped Scott on the shoulder, and pulled Tessa into a gentle hug. Jordan hugged Scott.

“It was lovely to meet you,” he smiled, “And I’ll make sure to get her home safely.”

Jordan smiled back, “I don’t doubt it.”

She stepped back from him and Tessa swooped in, hugging her sister tightly. Tessa whispered in her ear, “Thank you.”

Jordan laughed and squeezed her back, “Be safe, okay? I love you.”

She felt Tessa’s nod and pulled away to hear her reply, “Love you too, Jord.”

She squeezed her hand before letting go, watching as the couple walked back into the cold winter night. Scott slung an arm over her shoulder and pulled her against his side. She went willing, relaxing into his hold. She tipped her head against his arm and felt him press a kiss to her hair. Her eyes slipped shut.

“Tired?” he whispered.

She nodded and yawned, “I guess, it just hit me all of the sudden.”

He chuckled and squeezed her gently, “Want to head out?”

She nodded and kissed the underside of his jaw, “Yeah, let’s go home.”

He ignored how butterflies erupted in his stomach at her words, and nodded, steering her towards their coats. The settled the tab and held hands as they walked out into the cold. She shivered and tucked against him. He laughed and teased her, “Are you sure you used to skate? Most skaters do better with the cold.”

She nudged him with her hip and rolled her eyes. He helped her into the truck before going to his side and turning on the engine. He looked over to find her staring back. The air was thick, and he had to clear his throat before speaking, “Can you give me directions? I’m not sure I fully remember how to get back.”

She nodded and began directing him. They chatted amicably, and about 10 minutes into the drive he frowned in confusion. He looked over at her when they stopped at a red light, “I’m not the best with directions, but I am fairly confident that we’re not driving the right way to get to your mom’s place.”

She smiled mischievously, “You’re right, we’re not going to my mom’s.”

He quirked a brow, “Then where am I going right now?”

“To my place,” she responded, her eyes trained on his.

“Oh,” he stuttered, “I didn’t know you had your own place in London.”

“Yeah, I bought an old house one summer during undergrad with some money that I got when my grandparents passed away. It was falling apart, and my brothers helped me fix it up over the last few years. We finished it last summer,” she explained.

“That’s amazing, Tess,” he smiled, “You must be so proud.”

She blushed and nodded, “I am. I need to start renting it out but I just can’t stand the thought of someone else living there.”

Scott wrinkled his nose in understanding, “That makes sense.”

A few minutes later he drove into her empty driveway, and shut off the ignition. He studied the house in front of him, the old brick and freshly painted shutters. It was cute. It was beautiful, and had her touches all over it. She cleared her throat, “Well, what do you think?”

He squeezed her hand, “It’s gorgeous, Kiddo.”

She leaned over and kissed him quickly, “Would you like to come in and see the rest of it? Have a cup of tea maybe?”

His eyebrows shot up at the familiar questions. His eyes scanned her face, she looked nervous, with her bottom lip pulled tightly between her teeth. He pursed his lips, “You sure?”

She hesitated before nodding, “Yeah, I think so.”

He swallowed and licked his lips, “Okay.”

She searched his eyes, “Okay?”

He nodded again and leaned in to kiss her, his words washing over her lips, “Okay, T.”

He felt her smile into the kiss, and he couldn’t help but smile back too.

* * *

Anything he learned about the house was pushed out of his mind the minute she started kissing him. The boiled water cooled in the kettle as she directed him to her bedroom. The tea bags stayed in their box while they stripped each other slowly, hands running over hard ridges of muscle and scratching soft skin. He could barely think of his own name as she took him in her hand, pumping him slowly. She gasped when his fingers slid through her folds to tease her.

They fell on to the bed together, and she straddled him without breaking their kiss. Her hips rocked against him, grinding and rubbing against his stiffening member. He groaned and she sighed, all sounds muffled by the joining of their lips. She reached down to grab him, guiding him towards her entrance. Suddenly he tensed and grabbed her wrist, and she pulled back instinctively.

“What? Is this not okay?” she asked fearfully, her eyes wide and cheeks flushed.

He swallowed thickly and tried to find his words, “Condom. We need a condom, T.”

She sighed in relief and nodded, reaching over to grab one from her nightstand. She tore it with her teeth and rolled it over him with practiced ease. She lifted her hips and made eye contact with him, “Better?”

He smiled easily and nodded back, “Perfect.”

The smile was wiped off his face quickly as she sank down on to him. She gasped as he stretched her, the familiar pressure sending shocks through her system. He groaned and grabbed her hips, holding her steady. She bottomed out and put her hands on his chest, scratching lightly. His eyes opened to meet hers.

She licked her lips and rolled her hips experimentally, and he swore softly. She bit her lip, “You good?”

He exhaled and loosened his hands on her hips, laughing a little, “Fucking fantastic, Tess. You’re amazing.”

She started a slow rhythm, enjoying the feeling of him inside her, and how his hands ran over her body. His hips bucked against hers, as she ground down onto him. A chorus of curses and moans filled the room as she rode him. He listened as she keened, her gasps and moans coming out in a higher pitch, her eyes closed and her walls squeezing. He watched as her hand snaked down, bringing herself over the edge, his name falling off her lips as she tensed and collapsed against him. He bit down on his lip hard, resisting the urge to thrust into her.

After a moment she kissed his chest, and then his mouth. Her hands settled on either side of his head. Her breath washed over his lips as she sighed, “Shit.”

He let out a strained laugh, “All good?”

She smiled easily and rolled her hips again, “Amazing.”

He grinned and pulled her down for a kiss, his tongue tangling with hers instantly. His hands held her hips tightly, guiding her against him. He pulled away and kissed down her neck, nipping at her shoulder, “Roll?”

She nodded quickly, gasping as his teeth marred her skin. He flipped them easily, coming to settle between her spread legs. She grabbed his hair and pulled him back to her mouth, and bucked her hips. He responded quickly, thrusting at a fast pace, listening as she keened and moaned. He buried his head in her neck, his damp hair tickling her ear. Her hands grabbed as his back, nails scraping softly over his skin. He continued, and her hips bucked against him.

He grunted, “Are you-“

She interrupted with a breathy moan, “Yeah, I’m close.”

He reached down, his thumb finding her clit and rubbing quickly, bringing her over the edge as she moaned his name, and he followed shortly after.

They lay with their chests pressed together tightly, heart beating rapidly beneath their skin. He kissed her neck once, and rolled to the side, his face turning to look at hers. She hair a hand through her hair, and look back at him. She giggled, and he laughed along too.

His hand found hers and linked them loosely, “That was…”

She nodded, “Yeah.”

She reached over to kiss him, slowly and sweetly. He responded in kind before pulling away and hobbling to the bathroom to dispose of the condom. She stretched across the bed before joining him in the washroom, handing him a new toothbrush with a familiar glint in her eye. His eyes ran over her naked form as he took the toothbrush from her, a smirk gracing his features. She grinned back and brushed her teeth, holding eye contact through the mirror. He spit first and dropped his toothbrush in the cup before coming to stand behind her, his hands settling on her hips. She smiled and rinsed her mouth, winking at him. She put her toothbrush down and flicked off the light, leading him back to the bed.

They settled easily, with her head tucked on his shoulder and his arms wrapped around her waist. Sleep came easily for both of them.

* * *

She woke the next morning to the sounds of the shower running, and her brow furrowed. She blindly felt around beside her, and felt only warm sheets. Suddenly she remembered, and she peeled back the blankets. He was facing the shower head when she entered, and he tensed at the feeling of chest pressed against his back, while her arms circled him. He relaxed easily, and reached behind him, “Morning, Tess.”

She hummed and kissed along his spine, “Morning, Scotty.”

He grinned and turned, kissing her forehead. They stood together quietly for a few minutes, hands exploring and eyes wandering. He exited the shower first with a quick peck to her lips, “I’ll get a start on breakfast, okay?”

She nodded and began shampooing her hair.

* * *

 

He delivered on his promise, and they sat shoulder to shoulder on her couch eating scrambled eggs and bacon. He was just in his boxers, and she wore his shirt. They ate quietly, and unspoken words echoed around them. He put his plate on the coffee table and turned to face her.

“So,” he started, his eyes searching hers.

She swallowed her last bite and put her plate down beside his, biting her lip as she turned to face him.

“Last night was pretty amazing,” he continued, trying to gauge her reaction.

She smiled and blushed, nodding along, “Agreed.”

He reached down to tangle their fingers, “So, I’d like to do it again sometime.”

She grinned and climbed into his lap, her arms resting on his shoulders while he hands playing with his hair. She nodded, “Agreed.”

He rested his hands on her ass, stroking lightly, “That’s not all I want though.”

She quirked a brow, and nipped along the side of his jaw, “No?”

He shook his head and tried to sound confident, “I want to take you out too.”

She pulled back and her voice was strained, “What?”

Suddenly he was nervous, and his fingers toyed with the hem of the shirt. His eyes stayed trained on hers, “Like a date, Tess. I want to take you on a date.”

She sighed and dropped her hands from his hair, sliding out of his lap to land on the couch beside him, bringing her knees to her chest. She dropped her head against the couch cushion and groaned, “Scott.”

“Tessa,” he shot back easily, his tone unwavering.

Her eyes met his, and she was surprised to see steely determination in his gaze. She frowned, “Come on, Scott. We’ve got a good thing here, and it’s almost Christmas. I don’t want to ruin this right now.”

“Why would going on a date with me ruin this?” he baited, waiting for her to crush him.

She stayed silent, and chewed her lip. He clenched his teeth and locked his eyes on hers, “I don’t want to be a fuck buddy, Tessa.”

She winced at his harsh language, “That’s not what I meant, Scott, and you know it. But this could have serious repercussions, we have to think this through before we get in too deep.”

He scoffed, “We had sex, Tessa. I feel like we’re past that stage now. There’s going to be repercussions no matter what, but they don’t have to be negative.”

She sighed and ran a hand through her hair, “There’s no guarantee they’d be positive either.”

Scott shrugged, his eyes searching hers, “But don’t you want to try? See what could happen?”

Tessa was quiet and she swallowed thickly. She looked down to her lap, avoiding his gaze. He reached out to grab her hand, and he squeezed gently. His other hand tipped her chin up, and his eyes were full of hope, “I’m just asking for a chance here, T. One date, that’s it.”

She chewed her lip and leaned into his touch.

He leaned forward and whispered, “C’mon, Kiddo. It’s Christmas, give me a shot.”

She cocked her head and sighed, her shoulders relaxing, “Okay.”

The surprise was clear on his face, his lifted brows and small smile, “Okay?”

She smiled and nodded, her eyes crinkling at the corners, “Okay!”

He laughed and lunged forward, kissing her soundly. She let out a small squeak of surprise before settling into the kiss, running her fingers through his hair. He had been growing it out for a few months, and she had yet to tell him how much she liked the longer length. He kissed her a few more times before settling his head in the crook of her neck. She scratched his scalp as his hot breath washed over her neck.

“I’ve got to get going, T,” he murmured, his words muffled by her skin.

She pouted and whined, “No, we were just getting to the good stuff.”

He kissed her neck and pulled back, kissing her on the nose once, “Because it’s Christmas eve, and my parents will be expecting me home to help with setting things up for dinner tonight. Plus, my nieces will be wondering where fun Uncle Scott is.”

Tessa wrinkled her nose and ran her hands down his chest, “I hate it when you’re right.”

He smiled and peppered kisses all over her face, not stopping until she was giggling wildly, “Okay, Kiddo. Let’s get moving.”

He went to move but her hands and legs trapped him. She smiled up at him, “Not until you tell me when our date is.”

Scott ran his hands up and down her legs as he thought, “How about the 27th? That way you can have some family time, and I can too.”

She nodded, “Okay, that sounds good. What time? What are we doing? What should I wear?”

Scott let out an exasperated laugh, “It’s a surprise, T! I will tell you when you need to know, okay? I’ll pick you up around 5.”

She eyed him warily before releasing him, watching him jog back up the stairs to grab his things. She stayed on the couch waiting for him to return. She heard his footsteps on the stairs a few minutes later, and saw that he had his jeans back on. He walked towards the door and toed on his boots before he turned around to wave her over. She obliged, adding an extra sway to her hips while she walked. She stopped right in front of him.

“Are you leaving now?” she asked, her voice low and her eyelashes batting.

He smiled and leaned down, his fingers sliding underneath the shirt, “Not yet, I need one more thing.”

She gasped and smiled, leaning into him, “Yeah? What’s that?”

He kissed her as he pulled the shirt up, separating to pull it over her head, “My shirt.”

He had a smirk on his face as he pulled the shirt back over his head before grabbing his winter coat. She watched and pouted, “That’s not fair.”

He smiled and placed his hands on her hips, leaning down to kiss her, “Life isn’t fair, Kiddo.”

She kissed him back soundly, pressing her body against his. His hands roamed over her soft skin, and her found their way back into his hair. She pulled away with one last peck, “Merry Christmas, Scotty. Drive home safe.”

She stepped back and gave him a little wave before disappearing back up the stairs. He left the house, shutting the door firmly behind him and sighed deeply. She was going to kill him.

* * *

They texted on and off for the rest of the day, and she was delighted to get pictures of him with his little nieces. She went back to her Mom’s for lunch, pointedly ignoring Jordan’s questioning glances. When she settled in for bed, she couldn’t fall asleep. She looked at the clock, _11:_ 55pm, and waffled for a moment before texting him.

 _Sleeping is impossible_.

His reply was nearly instantaneous.

_Oh no! I thought you slept okay last night…_

She smirked and rolled her eyes, tapping out another message.

_That’s because you tired me out with sex, it’s like impossible not to sleep after orgasming._

He began typing, and then stopped. And then he started typing again, and then stopped again. She frowned for a minute before his face appeared on her display, he was calling. She quickly answered the call, hoping the ringtone hadn’t woken anyone up.

“Scott?” she whispered, confused.

“Hey, Kiddo,” he responded, also whispering.

She could faintly hear singing in the background, and her brow furrowed, “What’s that noise?”

“It’s the choir,” he replied, “I’m at midnight mass.”

She bit back a smile, “I’m sure Jesus doesn’t appreciate you skipping out on church to call me.”

He snorted, “I’m positive Jesus doesn’t appreciate you texting me about your orgasms during church either.”

She laughed quietly and got self-conscious that she was interrupting, “Sorry, I really didn’t mean to distract you.”

“It’s okay, T. I only go because my Mom likes us to. I’d much rather be chatting with you,” he said casually, and her heart fluttered in her chest.

“Do they know where you are?” she asked, wondering how he had slipped away.

“I said I had to go to the bathroom, but I am currently in a coat room I think,” he answered, and she couldn’t help but laugh. He joined in too. After a moment, his voice came over the line again.

“It’s 12:02. Merry Christmas, Tessa,” he whispered.

She smiled so wide that her cheeks hurt, “Merry Christmas to you too, Scott.”

Suddenly there was a knock and then another voice on his end, and he held the phone against his shirt. After a moment he came back, “I’ve got to go, T.”

“Okay,” she said softly, “Have a good day with you family.”

He smiled and whispered back, “You too, and sweet dreams, Kiddo.”

She ended the call and found herself yawning, her eyes suddenly heavy with sleep. That night she dreamt of him.


	10. Hello, Surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life was simple, and sweet. She woke up beside Scott, and she went to bed beside Scott. They talked, they laughed, they kissed, they fucked. Life was sweet in their little bubble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> look who's back (surprise bishes: it's me)
> 
> I do feel bad that this took so long, but I'm not entirely sorry - I finished school for the year and am now enjoying my summer (which means less time inside, writing, and more time outside, living). But I do appreciate all of the sweet messages and comments, they definitely fuelled this chapter. Get ready for some good ol' chaos pals.

Christmas was fun, and exhausting, but fun. It came and went with a few texts exchanged during the day, but was mostly devoted to spending time with family. She may or may not have sent him a picture of her in her new dark green Christmas dress, just to get a reaction. It was worth it. He sent back a picture too. He was wearing a red plaid and holding his newest nephew, who was wearing a matching flannel. Her heart ached and she faltered for what to send back, eventually deciding on a few simple emojis.

Boxing day was much of the same, texts here and there, and ignoring looks and comments from prying family members. Scott’s brothers had noticed a new spring in his step, as well as his sudden fascination with his cell phone. The worst part was his Danny’s secret little smirks that he kept sending him, and the not so subtle questions about his dating life. He had been the one who caught him on the phone with Tessa during midnight mass, and it had been weird ever since.

* * *

Tessa had been texting him all morning, trying to get him to spill where they were going for their date. To her frustration, he was not playing along at all. He had told her to dress comfortably and warm for the weather since that they would be outside. Her brow furrowed as she saw the wind whipping across the snow banks, but she followed his advice anyway.

To avoid the awkward questions, she had decided that he should pick her up from her house instead of her mom’s place. About an hour before he was supposed to get her, she texted him that she was leaving her mom’s. Jordan had offered to drive her since Tessa’s car was still back in Montreal. As she turned the car on, Tessa’s phone rang. It was him.

She smiled and peeled off a mitten to answer the call, “Hey.”

“Did you leave your mom’s yet?” Scott asked, his voice hurried and stress-filled across the line.

She motioned for Jordan to turn off the car before answering, “No, I was just about to. Why?”

He let out a breath of relief, “Thank goodness. I need you to have something but it is kind of going to ruin the surprise, and I wasn’t sure if you would keep them at your place or your mom’s place. Hell, you might not even have them in London now that I’m thinking about it. Shit.”

Tessa rolled her eyes, “Hey, focus. What do I need to bring?”

He faltered for a second before sighing in resignation, “Your skates.”

Her eyebrows shot up, “My skates?”

He nodded stupidly before realizing she couldn’t see him, “Uh yeah, your skates. Do you have them in London?”

“Yeah, I do,” she responded, thinking of her tattered skates in her front hall.

She could hear him smile, “Perfect. I’ll see you in an hour, Kiddo.”

Her insides felt warm as she said goodbye, and ended the call. She ignored Jordan’s questioning glance and put her mitten back on, “We’re good to go now.”

Jordan didn’t budge, “Who was that, Tess?”

Tessa feigned a casual look of indifference, “No one, Jord.”

Jordan cocked her head and crossed her arms, “Hmm, okay then. So, let me get this straight. You ask me to drive you to your house so you can have a quiet night and get some marking done, but then you get a call from ‘No one’ who wants to know if you have your skates.”

Tessa licked her lips and paused for a moment before nodding, “Yup.”

Jordan rolled her eyes and shook her head, “You’re impossible.”

Tessa shrugged, “You love me anyway.”

Jordan’s groan of annoyance was drowned out by grumble of the ignition as she turned the key.

* * *

He lasted six seconds into their date before he kissed her, despite his plan to be a complete gentleman and keep his hands (and mouth) to himself. He was speechless when she opened the door, her hair wavy and her smile bright. She opened her mouth to say hello when he leaned forward and unceremoniously crushed his lips against hers. Her small squeak of surprise was swallowed in the kiss, and her hand came to rest on his stubble-free face. His hands faltered, suspended above her hips. Eventually his hand found hers, and he loosely grasped her fingers between his. After a moment, he pulled away, rocking back onto his heels.

She smiled, her eyes still closed and her cheeks pinker than before. He smiled back and lifted her hand to his mouth, kissing the soft skin gently. Her eyes opened at the contact, trained on his face. She bit her lip.

“Hey, T,” he murmured, his voice hoarse and lower than expected.

Her response was a little bit breathless, her chest rising and falling rapidly, “Hi, Scott.”

He dug his hands in his pocket and took her in. Her hair was down, cascading softly over the cream knit sweater that hung loosely off her shoulder. He didn’t get further than her leggings before she caught his attention by clearing her throat. He met her eyes again, a sheepish grin meeting her quirked brow. She rolled her eyes and giggled, gesturing for him to come in while she grabbed the rest of her things.

She bundled up in a black down jacket, fur lined boots, and the same knit mittens from the hockey game. Her skating bag was slung over her shoulder while she fished for her keys in the deep pockets of her jacket. Once she had them, her eyes met his and they both nodded, ready braved the cold winter day again. The wind whistled around them as snow littered the air, the sharp drop in temperature sucking the air from her lungs. After a moment of fumbling, she locked the door and grabbed his hand before walking to the car.

Their breaths came out in white puffs, fogging the windows of the car quickly. Scott turned the car on, and Tessa melted at the warm air that came gushing out the vents.

Her teeth chattered a little as she spoke, “So, what’s the plan?”

Scott rubbed his hands together, fishing around for a pair of mittens on the console of his car. He slipped them on as he peered out the window, his face grimacing, “Well, I planned a whole thing for us but it was supposed to happen outside.”

Tessa winced, looking at the sheets of wet snow that feel from the sky, “Okay, uh well, I mean, this is Canada, and we’re Canadians. We’re supposed to be equipped for this.”

Scott pulled a face and looked at her, “Really? You want to go outside in this?”

Tessa bit her lip and shrugged, “Not particularly, but I want to do whatever you had planned.” 

Scott drummed his hands on the steering wheel for a moment, and squared his shoulders, “Okay, new plan. How about I move our location to somewhere indoors, and we can go from there?”

Tessa let out a sigh of relief, “Oh thank god.”

Scott laughed and kissed her cheek, his cold nose pressing into her warm skin. She smiled and patted his thigh as they carefully drove down the snowy road.

* * *

Tessa figured out where they were going pretty quickly, the streets still familiar from years ago, but she still sighed happily when Scott pulled in to the parking lot for the Ilderton Arena. Her smile faltered for a moment and she looked to him, “Is it open?”

An idea formed in Scott’s mind and he feigned a frown, “Oh shoot, I didn’t even think about that. Let’s go check the door.”

Tessa worried her lip but nodded, grabbing her skates and carefully walking over to the front door. She gave an experimental tug on the door handle, the door didn’t budge. She pouted, “It’s locked.”

He reached over and tried the door as well, “Shit, Tess. Sorry.”

She sighed in quiet disappointment and plastered on a fake smile, “It’s okay, we can just do something else.”

She turned to head back to the car when Scott grabbed her arm, “I don’t think so.”

Her brows furrowed and she frowned, “What? Why?”

Scott bit back a smile and pulled the keys from his pocket, “Because I’m going to unlock the rink and we’re going to go skating.” 

Her jaw dropped and her smacked her mitten clad hand against his chest, and look of disbelief plastered on her face. He laughed loudly and held her hand in his before pulling her in for a hug, rocking them from side to side gently. She couldn’t help but laugh along shaking her head in gentle admonishment. He flashed a cheeky grin and pressed a loud smooch to her cheek. She laughed and blushed as he unlocked the door, guiding her into the silent arena with his hand on the small of her back.

Instantly she was transported back to her childhood, a wave of nostalgia crashing over her at the sight of the quiet arena. A sense of serenity filled her, and she closed her eyes for a second, letting the stale air fill her lungs. His mitten clad hand grabbed hers and she looked over, her eyes meeting his as a devilish grin came over his face. She raised a brow.

“Race you to the ice?” he laughed, already running towards the rink entrance.

Tessa laughed and ran to catch up, “Cheater!”

He sprinted away from her, but he made the mistake of looking back. She was running behind, her cheeks flushed and her pearly white smile was wide. He was transfixed on the way her waves bounced against the shell of her jacket, and how vibrant her eyes were. He pushed through the double door entrance and she followed, only a few feet behind. He looked back again just in time to see her pull past, her hand reaching out to high five the plexiglass panel above the boards.

A cheer of excitement ripped through her, and a smug grin crossed her face, “I won! What’s my prize?”

Scott feigned a pout for a second before smirking and reaching out for her, pulling her close to him. He leaned down to press a kiss to her cheek. He pulled back and smiled, “That’s it.”

She watched him for a moment and shrugged, “Worth it.”

He laughed and pulled her towards the bench, slipping off his boots to pull on his skates. Tessa unzipped her coat to reveal the slouchy sweater, her nose wrinkling. Scott noticed.

“What’s the matter, T?” he asked, a pang of nervousness running through him.

She looked up with a pout, “I don’t really love this sweater for skating, that’s all. I was going to wear my jacket since we were outside but I'll be too warm with it on in here.”

He reached into his bag and pulled out a hoodie, “I’ve got this if you want it.”

Tessa reached before stopping, quickly turning to her own skating bag.

“I think I might actually have something in here,” she mumbled, searching through the bag, “Aha!”

She pulled out a dark piece of fabric and smiled victoriously. He smiled back. She nodded towards the change rooms, “I’ll be back in a minute.”

Scott nodded, focusing back in on his skates. He laced them with practiced ease before standing, shedding off his jacket and taking the ice. The sharp sound of the blade gliding across the ice was music to his ears. He skated a few easy laps before she stepped on the ice. She had pulled her hair into a ponytail, and her sweater had been replaced by a cropped black long sleeve. The shirt wrapped around a two long strings were ties in a bow to keep it in place. Scott thought she looked a little bit like a ballerina. He saw a glimpse of her bellybutton ring between her shirt and leggings.

She skated easily towards him, looking completely at home on the ice. He held out his bare hand and she took it in hers. They were silent for a moment, the sounds of their strokes echoing off the arena walls. After a few minutes, he kissed her hand and skated towards the boards, plugging in his phone. An easy melody played out over the speakers as he turned back to face her.

She quirked a brow and shot him an unimpressed smirk, “Mood music?”

Scott laughed and shook his head, “Not quite. I thought you might like to have an ice dancing lesson.”

Tessa’s smirk faded to a small smile, “Really?”

He blushed under her gaze, but nodded, “Yeah, T. I remember some from my early days, and I got enough from helping Aunt Carol around the rink. It won’t be Olympic caliber or anything, but I think I can manage a waltz or two.”

She stayed silent, her eyes bright as she pulled her bottom lip between her teeth. Scott faltered, his eyes searching hers, “…Unless you don’t want to?”

She shook her head, “No, no, I do! Sorry, I just got caught up with everything. This is really, really sweet, Scott.”

He blushed further and shrugged, “It’s nothing, just making childhood dreams come true and stuff. You know, the regular.”

She rolled her eyes and smacked his chest before pressing a kiss to the corner of his lips. She stood straight and held her arms out, “Okay then, show me how it’s done.”

* * *

He wasn’t surprised that she picked it up so easily, because of course she did, this was Tessa. Tessa who was perfect at school, dancing, skating, lecturing, and now, ice dancing. It had taken her all of five minutes to get comfortable in a basic dance hold before she had asked about a waltz. Cut to ten minutes later, and Scott was leading her around the ice, bodies pressing closely together as they cut deep edges into the ice. She was flawless. A small voice inside his head questioned what would have happened if they had been paired as children, but he quickly dismissed the thought, _no point in dwelling on the impossible_.

They slowed their skating as the song changed again. If he remembered correctly, it was a piece by Mahler. He got lost in the music for a moment before Tessa’s voice broke him out of his reverie.

“One more?” she asked, her eyes hopeful.

He smiled and nodded, “Yeah, one more sounds good.”

Their hands intertwined as they began stroking around the rink. They built speed easily, and he turned to face her again, pulling her into his arms. His hand settled high on her back while his other clasped hers. She glanced up at him, her free hand roaming from his shoulder to curl around his neck. Her fingers gently played with the ends of his hair. He leaned in and his lips ghosted across hers, just for a moment. She smiled and a familiar blush rose high on her cheeks. He grinned back and pulled away from her body, reaching an arm to help guide her through a spin.

They came back together again and he looked down at her with a small grin, “Wanna do a lift?”

She laughed and shook her head, “A lift, Scott? Are you crazy? No way.”

He pouted, “Aw, come on Kiddo, don’t you trust me?”

She rolled her eyes, “Of course I do, but we’re not actually ice dancers. When was the last time you held someone in a lift?”

He shrugged and continued to lead them across the ice, “It’ll be easy, I promise. I won’t drop you.”

She bit her lip, her eyes dancing across his hopeful features. His hand squeezed hers and his breath washed across her face, “Live a little, Tess.”

She sighed in resignation and nodded, “Okay, but I swear if you drop me –”

The words died on her tongue as he lifted her into a basic hold, his arms under her knees while the other supported her back. She shrieked and grabbed tightly onto his neck, “Scott!”

He laughed as he skated them across the ice. The fear and shock in her eyes was quickly dissipating into excitement. She leaned up to kiss his cheek as he spun them around a few times experimentally. After the final rotation, he slowed down and placed her back on the ice, helping to make sure she didn’t slip coming out of the lift. As soon as her skates touched the ice she leaned forward and fell into him, her arms circling his shoulders as her face nuzzled into his neck. He slid back on the ice momentarily before getting his footing, his arms coming to hold her tight to his body.

“Thank you,” she breathed, her voice muffled by his shirt.

He twirled the end of her ponytail and pressed a kiss to her hair, “For what?”

She hugged him tighter and he felt her shrug. She pulled back and kissed his shoulder, her eyes down on her skates, “For not letting me fall, and uh-, well, for this whole thing I guess.”

He wanted to push further but one look at her rosy cheeks and sheepish smile made him stop. He smiled and pressed a chaste kiss to the corner of her lips, “Of course, T, anytime.”

His arm looped around her shoulder while hers wrapped around his waist as they slowly skated back to the boards. His phone had gone silent, and only the sound of their strokes echoed off the arena walls. He offered her a hand motioned for her to step off the ice first. He followed closely behind and sat next to her on the bench, untying his skates with practiced ease. She did the same.

He finished quickly and slipped his boots back on before walking to the boards where his phone was plugged in. He saw the notification on the screen and swore softly.

She turned her head to look at him, her brow furrowed, “What’s the matter?”

He sighed and ran a hand through his har before looking over to her.

“I had a dinner reservation for us, but I got a message from the restaurant saying that they closed early because of the storm. Apparently, everything is shutting down early so people can get home before it hits,” he explained, he then bit his lip, “I’m sorry, Tess.”

“Hey, no need to apologize. It’s not like you planned a storm for today,” she placated before giggling jokingly, “Or did you?”

He chuckled and shook his head, “No, I promise. But still, I wanted to take you for dinner, you know, being the first date and all. I wanted things to be special for you.”

She smiled softly and walked over to where he was standing by the boards. She put a hand on his chest, and the other on his cheek, waiting for him to look at her before she began talking.

“This was special,” she reasoned, “It’s been an amazing first date, Scott. I had so much fun.”

A smile pulled at the corner of his mouth and his hand came to rest atop hers on his chest. His cheeks grew rosy and his smile was sheepish.

“I’m just bummed, I wasn’t quite ready to say goodbye yet,” he admitted quietly, a tinge of embarrassment in his voice.

“Who said anything about saying goodbye?” she replied, her eyes twinkling.

“Tessa Virtue! On the first date?” he gasped in fake shock, “that’s not entirely _virtuous_.”

She groaned and let her head thud again his chest, “That was terrible. How long have you been saving that one?”

She felt his chest rumbling with laughter against her face. His voice was lighter when he responded, “Since that first night after the bar in Montreal.”

Tessa giggled in shock and rubbed her face into the soft fabric of his shirt, “You’re impossible.”

He pulled her in tighter, kidding the top of her head, “But you love it.” 

He froze immediately, his face heating up as he realized what he had. He fumbled, “Or you like it anyway, well, put up with it really. Right?”

Tessa pulled back, her eyes soft. She nodded once, a little grin on her face, “Right.”

Scott let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding, “Okay then.”

She nodded back and echoed him, “Okay then.”

He smiled and bent down to kiss her slowly, enjoying the feel of her lips against his. He leaned back into the boards, bringing her to stand between his legs and they tangled around each other. Her hands slid into his hair while his rested low on her hips, dangerously close to the curve of her behind. She sighed softly into the kiss, her fingernails scratching against his scalp. He breathed in sharp at the sweet ache, and squeezed her hips tight enough to bruise. He could feel her smile.

He pulled away first, kissing the apples of her cheeks, her forehead, the tip of her nose, and her lips, once, softly. He rested his forehead against hers as their chests rose and fell in perfect unison. His voice was hoarse when he broke the silence.

“So, what about dinner?” he asked.

She licked her lips and tried to remedy to dry throat, “Yeah, that sounds good.”

He chuckled lowly, “Well that’s good. But I actually meant like, _what_ about it, like where should we go?”

She blushed and smile sheepishly, “Oh, oops. My place? I promise it’s open during the storm.”

He kissed her cheek, “Amazing, but do I need a reservation?”

She looked up at him through her lashes and shook her head, “No, but there are two conditions.”

He raised his brows and nodded for her to continue.

“The first condition, is that you have to cook,” she started, “And the second, is that we need to stop at Tim’s for hot chocolate on the way home.”

“I can agree to those terms,” he grinned brightly at her before pouting, “Honestly, I’m a little offended you thought I wouldn’t stop for Tim’s. I mean, we’re Canadians _and_ we just finished skating, I think it’s the law that we have to go to Tim’s.”

She giggled loudly and hugged him, “I just needed to be sure.”

He laughed and led her back to the bench to grab their things. As they bundled up, he looked over, “So, does a man who can cook get you hot under the collar or something?”

She faltered for a second, her cheeks pink, “Uh yeah, that’s it.”

She grabbed her skates and his hand, pulling him towards to exit in hopes of dropping the conversation. Scott stopped in his tracks, accidentally jerking her back towards him.

“Hold on a second,” he wondered aloud, “Do you know how to cook?”

She transferred her weight between her feet, swaying left and right. Her eyes looked down at her feet and bit her lip, “I’ve been told my poached eggs are perfect.”

Scott held back a laugh, his voice strained, “What about anything other than eggs, or breakfast for that matter?”

She shrugged and winced shamefully, “Not my strong suit.”

His eyes widened, “How do you get by? What do you eat every day?”

She fiddled with the hem of her jacket, “Eggs and toast.”

He laughed loudly and pulled her in, kissing her forehead, “Oh my, let’s get a real meal into, yeah?”

She grabbed the hand on her shoulder and leaned into him with a smile, “Yeah.”

* * *

He left her house early the next morning, after being woken up by a phone call from his mom. She needed him to come home and help plow some of the snow-covered roads after the storm. He agreed begrudgingly, and woke Tessa to say goodbye.

Her sleepy eyes were confused, and a pout formed on her face. She had grumbled for a few minutes before slipping out of bed after him. She threw on a robe and fuzzy slippers to walk him to the door. Her arms wrapped tightly around herself as she watched him bundle up in his boots and parka. The pout never left her face, and he couldn’t help but chuckle at her disgruntled look.

“Sorry, T. I want to stay, I do, really,” he explained, pulling her into his arms, “But they need my help, some of my neighbours are older and they won’t be able to get out of their houses with all the snow.”

She huffed and rolled her eyes, “Yeah, yeah, make me feel bad because I want to be selfish and keep you here to myself when you should be out helping the elderly. What do you need to do next? Rescue kittens from trees?”

“No kittens, only puppies for me,” he laughed and kissed her deeply, “But for the record, I want to be selfish when it comes to you too.”

She hummed into the kiss and pressed herself against him. His hands slipped into her tangled hair and she moaned. He pulled away at the sound, “I’ve got to go, Kiddo.”

She dropped her head against his shoulder, “I know. Be safe on the roads, and text me when you get home, okay?”

His heart ached at her worrisome ways, but he nodded along anyway, “Okay, will do. I promise. But you shouldn’t be on the roads either okay, they’re a mess.”

“I don’t even have a car, Scott,” she giggled, “Remember?”

He shrugged, albeit there was a hint of red at the tips of his ears, “The message still stands.”

She laughed and kissed him once more for good measure before taking a few steps back. He fished his car keys out of pocket and waved as he stepped out into the dark, cold winter morning. Tessa locked the door behind him and watched through the window as he started his truck, maneuvered carefully out of her driveway and down the street. She padded back to bed, and was only half awake when she got his text that he was home safely. She smiled and sleepily sent back a heart emoji.

* * *

A few hours later she woke to the sound of her doorbell, and her brow furrowed. She checked the time, it had been a few hours since Scott had left. She pulled on some sweatpants and a hoodie before padding downstairs, barely covering a yawn as she opened the door.

Scott’s smiling face stared back at her and her mouth opened in shock. He shivered and looked a little nervous, “Can I come in?”

She stepped aside and he sighed as the warm air washed over him. She titled her head, “I thought you had to help your mom.”

He shuffled back and forth, and nodded, “I did for a few hours until we cleared most of the roads. But then I wondered if anyone had cleared yours, and I was in the area…”

She cocked and brow and stepped closer, her fingers tugging on his jacket zipper, “You were in the area?”

He nodded, biting back a smile.

She quirked a brow, “Half an hour from your house, and you were in the area?”

He settled his hands on her hips, “Well, area is a vague word, so sure. I was in the area. And I may or may not have wanted to see you again.”

Tessa smiled and blushed, but said nothing.

Scott worried his lip, his brow furrowing, “Is that okay? Oh my god, did you have plans? Shit, I can leave if you need me to -”

“Hey,” she interrupted, her warm hand coming to rest on his cheek, “It’s fine, great, really. I have no plans, and I would love some pancakes and a napping buddy.”

Scott shrugged off his jacket and stepped impossibly close, “Just a napping buddy?”

“And pancake maker,” she said in fake seriousness before her resolve cracked, “Maybe a shower buddy too.”

He kissed her soundly and carried her all the way into the kitchen, his boots leaving wet tracks across the floor.

* * *

He stayed at her house as much as possible, dipping out here and there to go home for dinner, or play a game of shinny at the lake with the boys. Tessa was the same, she would find her way back to her mom’s house for the day, but every night she was back in her bed, in Scott’s arms. Neither had any qualms with the arrangement.

When New Year’s Eve rolled around, Scott asked if Tessa would go to the annual Moir NYE party. He explained that it was a huge tradition, that he and his brothers threw a big party and his parents went to stay with his Aunt Carol. He told her to invite Jordan and Matt, if she wanted, but that he couldn’t stand the thought of missing her, or the party, when the new year came.

And that was how she found herself sitting in the sink of her mom’s bathroom, doing her makeup. Jordan chattered away in the adjoining room, but Tessa was barely listening, focused more on perfecting her eyeliner.

“Tess?” Jordan called out, “Are you listening?”

Tessa rolled her eyes, “Uh, if I’m being honest here, not really. I’m trying to get this liner right, Jord. Sorry.”

She could hear Jordan’s huff from the bathroom. Jordan cleared her throat, “I asked if you were going to share more about the elusive Mr. Moir.”

Tessa stiffened at his formal name, and her voice was terse when she answered, “Nope.”

Jordan walked over and leaned up against the doorway, “Come on, Tess, I’m your sister.”

Tessa’s eyes met hers in the mirror and she considered it for a second but she shook her head, “No, Jord, it’s too new, okay? I barely know what’s going on yet.”

Jordan snorted, “You’ve spent the past 3 days _and_ nights together, how new can it be? I mean surely you figured out something in all that time.”

Tessa smiled salaciously as she remembered all the new things she had learned, like how far her leg could stretch above her head, how Scott loved when she tugged on his earlobe with her teeth, and how falling asleep beside him was a thousand times easier than falling asleep without him.

Jordan’s nose wrinkled, “Based on the look on your face, nothing you learned was PG.”

Tessa smirked and shrugged a shoulder. She hopped down from her perch to get changed. Scott had told her it was casual, so she had settled on a pair of dark jeans and a black bodysuit, with a flannel loosely thrown over top. She wasn’t sure if it was too much, but she figured Scott would love the low neck of her leotard either way.

* * *

The party was in full swing by the time Matt, Jordan and Tessa arrived. She could hear the music from outside the house, and there were cars lining the road on either side of his driveway. Tessa shot off a quick text to Scott as they began walking up the long driveway.

Matt let out a low whistle, “Damn, Moir.”

Jordan looked at Tessa, eyes wide in shock, “Holy shit, Tess. Did he tell you that all of London was going to be here?”

Tessa shrugged and swallowed nervously, “He said it was pretty big, and that they had done it every year for the last while.”

As they neared the house, the front door swung open and a tipsy looking Scott appeared.

“Kiddo!” he shouted, a dopey grin on his face. He ran down into the snow towards her, scooping her off the ground when he reached her.

She let out a small shriek and laughed, “Hey, Scotty.”

He pressed a wet smooch to her lips and reached down for her ass but she pushed him away carefully, her eyes motioning to Jordan and Matt. Scott’s eyes widened and he stepped back.

“Jordy, Matty! Good to see you both again,” Scott exclaimed happily, looping them both in for hugs.

Jordan and Matt laughed at Scott’s over friendly greeting, but responded in kind. He clapped them both on the shoulder and told them to head inside, and where the kegs were. Matt clapped Scott on the back before leading Jordan inside the house. Once they were gone, Scott turned back to Tessa and pulled her in close.

“Hey, T,” he murmured, his hot breath washing over her cold face.

She blushed, her eyes wandering between his lips and eyes, “Hey, you.”

Scott pulled her in for another kiss, his hands wrapping around her tightly as he angled his head with slightly less finesse than usual. Tessa sighed into the kiss as well, her arms wrapping around his neck. He groaned and rocked his hips against hers when a shout interrupted them.

“Get a room, Scotty!”

Without looking, Scott flipped the bird to the person on the porch, “Fuck off, Danny!”

The other person laughed curtly, “Yeah, yeah. Get in from the cold, dumbass, and make sure you introduce your lady friend later.”

The door shut behind Danny, and Tessa looked at Scott with a quirked brow. He smiled sheepishly and scratched the back of his neck.

“My old brother, Danny,” he explained.

Tessa nodded in understanding, “I figured. As much as you’ll hate me for saying it, he has a point. You shouldn’t be out here in just a tee shirt.”

Scott scoffed, “I could never hate you, Tess. And you’re probably right, it’s pretty fucking chilly out here.”

Tessa laughed at his crude language and laced their hands, letting him pull her into the packed house. Within moments they were climbing the stairs to his bedroom. He turned to her just before he opened the door, “Don’t laugh okay? My mom hasn’t changed anything since I moved out in first year.”

Tessa promised and followed him inside the room. Leafs posters adorned the walls, and a collage of family friends took up the remaining wall space. He had a dark blue comforter, and some decent looking pillows. Tessa decided that overall, it could have been much worse. She told him as much. He laughed and kissed her cheek. She shucked off her jacket, tossed her purse on the desk chair, and sauntered over to where he was sitting on the edge of the bed.

She smoothly swung a leg over his and straddled his lap. His hands instantly shot down to cup her ass and pull her tighter against his groin. She smiled and rocked her hips slowly, the scratchy noise of denim on denim filling the air. He reached a hand up to tug on a loose curl.

“These are pretty,” he murmured, his pupils dark and his voice low.

“Thank you,” she blushed, her hands running down the front of his tee shirt, “This is cute.”

Scott looked down at the white tee shirt, the phrase “Home is Canada” adorning the front. He shrugged, “A Christmas gift from my mom, but I like it too.”

She smiled back and leaned in to kiss his lips softly, slowing her hips. His hands ran up her sides underneath the open flannel shirt. His fingers gently stroked the soft ribbed fabric of her bodysuit, and her pulled back to get a better look.

“Fuck, T,” he swore softly, “Are you trying to kill me?”

She bit her lip and feigned innocence, “What do you mean?”

His eyes moved from the low V of her shirt and met her stare, catching the teasing glance she gave him. He snorted, “Like hell you don’t.”

The laughter died in her throat as his lips ran across her exposed collarbone. She grabbed his hair and licked her lips. He pulled away sooner than she would have liked, his hands finding a respectable place on her thighs.

He smiled at her a patted her legs, “As much as I want to keep this up, I am supposed to be playing host right now.”

Tessa frowned, her fingers running down his chest before settling on the seam on his jeans. She scratched the denim lightly, “Are you sure?”

He groaned, “Tessaaaaaaa.”

She shrugged and moved her hand further, cupping the rapidly tenting portion of his pants, “Because I can think of a few fun ways to pass the time up here. Alone.”

She reached for the button when his hand closed on her wrist, halting her movements. A light sheen of sweat settled across his forehead and his voice was strained, “Stop teasing.”

She leaned forward, her lips brushing his ear, “Is it teasing if I plan to follow through?”

“It is when you know we can’t right now,” he argued weakly, his eyes pleading, “Come on, I promise we can make up for lost time later, once people have left and gone to bed.”

She pursed her lips, pondering his offer.

His voice was more controlled when he spoke again, “And anybody could walk in right now, I don’t have a lock on this door.”

She stirred, her hips rolling once, “That's the exciting part.”

He snorted into the junction of her neck, “My brother seeing us have sex is exciting?”

She quirked a brow and lips her lips, “Who said anything about sex?”

Scott rolled his eyes, his fingers digging into her hips, “Fine then, you want Jordy and Matt to walk in on you blowing me? Or me going down on you?”

Tessa wrinkled her nose, “Well that’s one way to kill the mood.”

Scott laughed and hugged her to him, falling back onto the bed. She rolled off his chest and settled beside him, staring at the ceiling. Scott propped himself up on his elbow and looked down at her. Her face was pensive.

“What’s the matter, Tess?” he asked lightly, his fingers brushing her arm.

She jerked away from his tickling fingers and blew out a long breath, “Nothing.”

His smile widened, and he rolled on top of her again, his fingers settling on her abs, “Come on, Kiddo. Tell me what it is.”

She crossed her arms and batted his hands away, “I’m just not a big party person, okay? There’s a lot of people here. It’s a bit overwhelming.”

Her hands caressed up his arms, settling on his shoulders. She shrugged and ran her thumb over his bottom lip, “I like it in here, with you.”

Scott smiled and leaned down to press his lips to hers. He pulled away and rolled off the bed before she could take it any further. He walked around to her side and held out a hand, “I won’t let go unless you want me to, okay? I’m here with you, T, nobody else.”

She debated for a moment before grabbing his hand, and getting up off the bed. Their fingers intertwined as they headed down the stairs, heading to the kitchen for drinks.

* * *

A different conversation was happening downstairs, as Jordan and Matt headed towards the keg for a refill on their beers. In the crowd, someone shouted that there were only 2 minutes to midnight. Cheers erupted from the group. A man stood by the keg, and Jordan found familiar eyes looking back at her. She smiled at him, “Are you a Moir, too?”

He laughed and thrusted a hand towards her, “Yep, I’m Danny. Which one do you know?”

“Jordan,” she supplied, before gesturing to the man beside her, “And my boyfriend, Matt. We know Scott.”

Danny nodded, “Ah, okay. And how do you two know little Scotty boy?”

“My sister Tessa is at McGill,” Jordan answered, “She works with Scott, or so she says anyway.”

“Right – Scott’s lady friend!” Danny smiled, “Does she work in the student lab too?”

Jordan’s brow quirked, “Uh, I guess. But I think she only has one or two students this year, she’s still fairly new.”

Danny cocked his head, “Is she just starting her PhD?”

Jordan shook her head slowly, “No… it’s her second year as a professor.”

Danny’s smile dropped and his eyes widened. Someone screamed again, 30 seconds to the ball drop. Jordan felt a small wave a panic bubble wash over her as she continued speaking, “Tessa hasn’t told me what Scott teaches. Is he working in neuroscience as well?”

“Yes and no,” Danny said slowly, “He’s in the neuroscience department, but he doesn’t teach. He’s a student, going through for his PhD. He just transferred to McGill in the fall.”

Seconds past and both Jordan and Danny stayed silent. Matt shifted uncomfortably beside them.  Danny shook his head slowly, his brow creased and he thought about the implications of Jordan’s words. She did the same. The crowd began counting down from ten.

_10_

_9_

Matt nudged Jordan and nodded towards Tessa and Scott, who were wrapped around each other on the back porch. Danny’s eyes followed at well.

"What'd you say your last name was?" Danny asked, his eyes trained on he back window. 

_8_

_7_

They stared as Scott brushed a stray lock of hair from Tessa’s face, and tucked it behind her ear.

"Virtue," Jordan answered, her voice strained, "So Tessa would be Dr. Virtue at McGill." 

_6_

_5_

Tessa caught his hand and pressed a kiss against his open palm.

Danny swallowed thickly, "As in the Dr. Virtue that Scott has been working with all year? The Dr. Virtue that is his research advisor." 

_4_

_3_

Scott’s hand moved to cup her cheek, and he began leaning in.

Jordan closed her eyes and paled, "I assume they are one in the same, yes." 

_2_

_1_

Tessa did the same, their lips meeting in a deep kiss. Her hands wrapped around his waist while his held her face, guiding their movements.

_“Happy New Year!”_

Jordan felt Matt press a kiss against the crown of her head, and a woman had wandered over to press a kiss against Danny’s lips.

Danny looked to Jordan again, brows furrowed and eyes questioning. They turned back to look at Tessa and Scott again, who were still locked in what was becoming a very heated kiss.

Danny and Jordan both whispered softly under their breath, “What the fuck?”


	11. Hello, Conversations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brunch with Jordan and Danny turned into an interrogation, and dinner with old friends gave new perspectives. Isn't it fun when the secret gets out?

They watched in combined interest and horror as their siblings became increasingly handsy on the back porch. The new year had commenced, and with it, an overwhelming wave of confusion. Jordan turned to Danny, who looked vaguely nauseous as his little brother continued to feel up Tessa, his hands slipping down to cup her denim clad ass. Jordan’s nose wrinkled and Danny frowned, unable to look away.

“What the fuck are they thinking?” Danny groaned, watching as Tessa’s hips ground into Scott’s.

Jordan shook her head silently, unable to answer.

Matt cut in softly, his voice teasing, “That the back deck looks like a great spot to conceive?”

Jordan elbowed Matt and glanced up at him with an exasperated stare, “That’s not helpful.”

Danny chuckled, “It was funny though.”

Matt smiled and fist-bumped Danny before kissing Jordan’s head in quiet apology, “Sorry, J.” 

She rolled her eyes, “You both suck." 

Danny’s smile faded as he watched Tessa’s fingers press firmly into Scott’s shoulders, digging into the muscle. His brow furrowed, “Yeah, we need to get this shit sorted ASAP.”

Matt frowned and gently spoke up, “They look happy.”

A pang of guilt sat in Jordan’s stomach, “She won’t be happy if she loses her job.” 

“Scotty’s only got like 2 years left, he can’t lose school again. It’ll wreck him,” Danny admitted quietly.

Matt listened, his eyes still glued to where Tessa and Scott had slowed down, their arms wrapped around each other, foreheads pressed together. Their breathing had synced. Jordan cleared her throat, pulling his attention.

“I’ll take Tess for brunch tomorrow, and I’ll talk to her then,” she announced, a false confidence in her voice.

Danny agreed shakily, “That’s a good idea. I’ll take Scotty to the old diner in town, he likes it there.”

Jordan nodded, “Okay then, it’s a plan.”

* * *

Tessa woke to warm breaths on the back of her neck, and a heavy arm slung over her bare waist. She smiled, snuggling back into him, her fingers playing with the soft hairs on his arm. His grip tightened around her as she roused him from sleep, his breathing pattern changing ever so slightly. He exhaled and kissed her shoulder, his face pressing into the crook of her neck.

“Morning, T,” he murmured, his voice thick with sleep.

She reached a hand up to card through his thick hair, “Good morning, Scotty. Happy New Year.”

“Happy New Year, Kiddo,” he hummed into her skin, “What time is it?”

She tapped his arm to loosen his grip, and she reached for her phone. The sheets slipped off her shoulders, pooling around her hips as she furrowed her brow, “9:30.”

Scott raked a hand over his face, picking sleep from his eyes, “I slept in.”

Tessa wrinkled her nose, “I woke up early.” 

He laughed and flopped across her legs, his face settling into her lap, “What’s the plan for today?”

Her nails scratched along his bare back, “I’m meeting with Jord for brunch at 11:30, then I’m free. You?” 

“I’m meeting Danny for lunch at 11:30 too,” Scott supplied, “Want to meet after? I can pick you up when I’m done.”

Tessa nodded, “That would be good, I think Jordan and Matt are going to his parent’s this afternoon anyway.”

Scott smiled, his fingers inching up her outer thigh, “So more alone time for us?”

She giggled and swatted his hand away, “If you’re lucky." 

His eyebrows wiggled and he winked at her as he pushed the remainder of the sheet down her legs, and settled his body between them, “Oh, I know I’m lucky.”

Tessa’s chest flushed as his thumbs stroked the sensitive skin on her inner thighs, “What’re you doing down there? We’ve got to start getting ready for breakfast." 

He smiled back wickedly and leaned further towards her core, “Oh, I’m ready.”

Her eyes fluttered shut as he put his mouth on her.

* * *

Something was up. Tessa could feel the uncomfortable energy rolling off her older sister in waves from across the table. Her thumbs twiddled incessantly with her phone, and her finger traced the rim of her juice glass endlessly. After a few minutes, Tessa had had enough.

“Jord, what’s up?” she asked point blank, trying to keep her voice light.

Jordan snapped back into the moment, a sheepish look on her face, “Oh you know, this and that.”

“This and that?” Tessa smirked, covering up a laugh, “Riveting, Jord, really.” 

Jordan rolled her eyes and went back to tracing the glass rim, distracted again. After a few beats, Tess huffed.

“Just spit it out, Jordan, what the heck is going on with you?” Tess exclaimed in frustration, “It’s New Year’s Day, we should be having a blast right now." 

Jordan braced herself and swallowed a sip of juice, “I met a lot of interesting people at the party last night.”

Tessa smiled widely, the edges of her eyes crinkling slightly, “That’s awesome! Anyone I would know?”

Jordan licked her lips and cocked her head, “I think you probably do, or at least, they know you.”

Tessa’s brow furrowed and she frowned, “What does that mean?” 

Jordan leaned back in her chair and crossed her arms, “It means I had a little chat with Danny Moir yesterday.”

Tessa paled instantly and felt a wave of nausea roll over her.

* * *

Scott squirmed under his brother’s intense stare, and cleared his throat before answering, “Oh that’s great, she’s nice eh? I met Jordan and her boyfriend, Matt, at the hockey game before Christmas.”

Danny laughed curtly, “Cut the shit, Scotty.”

Scott bit his lip and swallowed thickly, “What shit?”

Danny quirked a brow, “The shit that you’re fooling around with your professor.”

* * *

“What the hell were you thinking, Tess?” Jordan exclaimed, “No, wait, you couldn’t have been thinking, this is idiotic, not to mention completely unethical.”

“Don’t you think I know that?” Tessa seethed quietly, her cheeks flushed and eyes hard.

“I don’t know what to think, Tessa! Hell, you were groping each other on the back porch, anyone could have seen you!” Jordan argued.

“Nobody knows, and besides, everyone was plastered,” Tessa argued weakly, her voice shaking. 

“It didn’t take me long to find out,” Jordan snapped, “One quick conversation and I learn that your new boyfriend is also your research student.”

Tessa slumped back against her chair and murmured, “He’s not my boyfriend.”

* * *

“So, you’re just fucking then?” Danny badgered, “Are you getting better grades because of it, or something?”

“Fuck you,” Scott shot back, his eyes narrowed, “Of course not, Tessa would never do that.”

“Oh, so it’s Tessa now? I thought she was Dr. Virtue,” Danny commented snidely.

Scott flipped him off and rolled his eyes, “Why the fuck do you even care? I’m happy. Isn’t that the important thing?”

“Frankly, Scotty, no, it’s not. I care because I watched you throw your education away for a girl once already, and I saw how it ruined mom and dad. I’m not going to let that happen again, not so you can have an easy lay with your prof,” Danny sneered. 

Scott’s fists clenched and he resisted the urge to grab his brother by the collar, “Don’t you dare say that about her.”

Danny’s hands flew up, “Look - even now you’re so busy defending her that you haven’t said one thing about school!”

* * *

“What about your job, Tessa? Your reputation? The years of schooling and the thousands of dollars mom and dad spent on you. You’re practically throwing it away!” Jordan contested, shaking her head in disbelief.

“I realize that this isn’t ideal Jordan, I do,” Tessa objected, “And I was trying to distance myself from him – you were the one that urged me to throw caution to the wind and go for it!”

“That was before I knew he was your student, Tess! I would have never said that had I known, because it’s such a dumb thing to do,” Jordan said pointedly. 

Tessa’s lip quivered and her eyes fell to her clasped hands, “I know, Jordy, trust me, I do.”

Jordan shook her head softly and look at her sister with a deep frown, “I just don’t understand, Tess. What are you going to tell people? What are you going to tell mom?”

* * *

“You didn’t tell mom or dad, did you?” Scott asked harshly, a hint of fear creeping in his voice.

Danny rolled his eyes, “Of course not dipshit, that’ll be your problem to deal with.”

Scott stared at Danny, hard, “You need to promise me that you won’t tell them.”

“Are you planning on keeping this a secret forever?” Danny asked, his tone disbelieving. 

Scott ran a hand through his hair in frustration, “I don’t know, I mean obviously not, but it’s so new and there’s some stuff to sort out.” 

Danny snorted, “Yeah, that’s the understatement of the century, Scotty.”

Scott’s jaw tensed, “Fuck yourself, Danny.” 

Danny leveled back, “Better to fuck myself than my teacher, eh?”

Scott shook his head in frustration and slid out of the booth. He reached for his jacket, shrugging into the thick material. Danny watched.

“What are you doing?” Danny asked in an irritated tone, “We haven’t even ordered yet.”

Scott laughed humorlessly and dug his phone from his pocket, “Not hungry anymore, asshole.”

And with that, he left.

* * *

“What happens when your paper comes out?” Jordan asked, “Mom’s going to be able to put two and two together when she sees your names.”

Tessa closed her eyes and massaged her temples, “I don’t know, Jordan." 

Jordan leaned forward on her elbows, resting her head in her hands. She watched as her little sister paled, and sank back into her seat.

Jordan sighed, “I’m sorry, Tess, I am. But I just don’t get how you could be so irresponsible to go ahead with this.”

Tessa’s throat bobbed as she swallowed back tears, the back of her hand coming up to swipe at her watery eyes. She bit her lip and looked to her sister, “He makes me so happy, Jordan.”

Jordan scrubbed a hand over her face and looked down at her lap, “You won’t be happy when you lose your job, Tess.”

Tessa recoiled further at her sister’s cold tone, and felt a tear make its way down the apple of her cheek. Her phone vibrated in her hand, and she looked down to see a text from Scott. 

_Lunch with Danny is over early, and I’m going to guess yours will be too. I’m outside in the truck whenever you’re ready xx_

Tessa fished a few bills out of her purse to pay for her coffee before standing and putting on her jacket. Jordan looked over at her, a brow raised, “We’re not done talking about this.”

Tessa cleared her throat and squared her shoulders, “Yes we are. I’m an adult, Jordan, I’ll figure it out, thanks. Please promise me you won’t tell mom." 

Jordan’s brows raised at her sister’s tone, but she nodded, “I wouldn’t want to be the one to tell her anyway, she’s going to be so disappointed in her golden child.”

Tessa’s eyes welled and frustration welled up inside her chest, “Fuck you.” 

And with that, she left.

* * *

By the time she made it to the truck, she was fully crying, with fat tears rolling down her porcelain cheeks. Scott barely looked at her, too riled up in his seat.  

“Was yours that awful too?” she asked warily, her voice small and sad.

Scott nodded tersely, “Are you ready to go home?”

Tessa hiccupped and nodded, not trusting herself to speak without crying more.  

The drive was mostly silent, with only the murmur of the radio playing Christmas tunes, and Tessa’s sniffling. Every so often Scott would think about his conversation with Danny, and his hands would grip the wheel until his knuckles turned white. He ground his teeth and clenched his jaw, rage coursing through him. As he pulled into Tessa’s driveway, she noticed. 

“Scott?” she asked timidly, her voice wobbly from her tears.

He grumbled and ran a hand through his hair, “Can we just go inside?”

She swallowed and nodded, feeling a fresh wave of tears forming from his cold reception. He swore under his breath guiltily as he watched her eyes become glassy again. He opened his mouth but couldn’t find the words, so he stayed silent as he followed her to the door. They walked into the house and began shedding their winter layers. Tessa finished first, and went to curl up on the far end of the couch. Scott followed over shortly after, and paced on the plush white rug.

His voice was loud and angry when he spoke up, “This is bullshit.”

Tessa toyed with the hem of her shirt, staying silent as Scott fumed in front of her.

“What the fuck was that all about, Tessa?” Scott seethed, his hands flying wildly.

“I don’t know,” she whispered. 

Scott reeled back, “You don’t know? What the fuck does that mean?”

Tessa swallowed and pulled her knees to her chest, “It means I don’t know, Scott.” 

“I’m so goddamn frustrated,” he seethed, plopping down on the ottoman with a huff.

At the sound of her tears, Scott looked over to her, his heart dropping at the sight. Her face was resting on her knees, tears streaming down her cheeks. He sighed and ran both hands through his hair before coming to sit near her. She said something, but the fabric of her clothes muffled the words. 

He cocked his head and reached out to run a hand down her calf, “What was that?”

She peeked up but avoided eye contact, “I said that I’m sorry.”

His brow furrowed, “Sorry? Why on earth are you sorry?” 

She wiped her tears with her sleeve and answered in a shaky voice, “I’m sorry for getting us into the mess, and for making everything so complicated. I should have never let it get this far, you wouldn’t be sitting here, angry, if I had stopped this all before it started. We can forget about all this, put it behind us if you want.”

Scott shook his head slowly, his face grim, “You don’t mean that.”

Tessa nodded furiously, “Of course I do. I would rather still have you smiling and happy with me as your prof, then here and pissed as my, well, my whatever you are.”

Scott chuckled softly at her rant, “I’m not mad at you, T, I’m just frustrated with this whole situation, and with our nosy siblings. I absolutely do not want to forget about this week, it has been amazing. Also, I can promise that I wouldn’t be completely happy only being your student, because I would be thinking about how good we could be together.”

Tessa frowned, “You should be angry with me, this is all my fault.”

Scott fought the fury that filled his chest, “Nothing is your fault, at least not entirely. It takes two to tango, and I distinctly remember being a very active and willing participant." 

Tessa rolled her eyes before settling them on him, “But I’m your prof, I should’ve known better, I could’ve done more to stop this.”

Scott shook his head, “And I’m older than you, I should’ve been the responsible one if we’re using that kind of logic.”

She dropped her gaze from his, “I just feel guilty that I’ve driven this wedge between you and Danny, and that I’ve jeopardized your schooling. It’s not ok.”

Scott reached over to tilt her chin up, “You didn’t do anything, Tess. Danny drove the wedge between by being an asshole, and I know it’ll work itself out eventually. As for school, everything is fine, we’re being careful. Besides, I should really be thanking you because this has been one of the happiest weeks of my life." 

Tessa gave him back a watery smile, tears leaking out her eyes again, “It has been for me too.”

Scott scooted in behind her, resting her back against his chest as his arms circled her small frame. He pressed a kiss to the side of her head, “Then why are you crying, beautiful girl?”

She leaned her head against his, “Because I’m so happy, but no one else is. Everyone is so disappointed in me right now.”

He tightened his grip on her, “I’m not. I am so proud of you and I lo – I like you a lot, and I care about you so much already.”

She held on to his arm, stroking the soft hairs there. He kissed her crown and spoke into her hair, “I love our time together, you know that, right?”

She nodded, a small smile forming on her face for the first time since brunch with Jordan, “I love it too.”

He leaned down to kiss her shoulder, followed by her neck, the underside of her jaw, and then lastly a kiss on her cheek. She ran a hand through his hair and shifted to connect their lips, humming softly into the kiss. Even if no one else was happy, at least they were.

* * *

Her eyes were sore and crusted shut the next time she woke, a reminder of the tears she had shed that morning. He felt him beside her, the steady rise and fall of his bare chest bringing a smile to her face. She made a small noise of contentment and pressed a kiss to his shoulder blade before resting her chin there. He sighed sleepily, and stretched out his legs, his hand wandering to find her. Eventually, it settled on her bare thigh, and his thumb caressed the skin there.

“We fell asleep,” he murmured, his words muffled by his pillow.

She nodded along, her eyes slipping shut again, “We did.”

“S’time is it?” he slurred, sleep heavy in his voice. 

Tessa stretched over him further to see the clock, her bare chest brushing along his back. He moaned lightly at the feel. She blushed at the sound and squinted to read the numbers, “Uh, 5:30.” 

He stiffened under her, “Oh, fuck.” 

He quickly tapped the side of her leg, pushing her frame off of his. He scrambled out of bed to check his phone. She watched, as he tapped on the screen and swore under his breath. He typed out a message and she heard the telltale _swoop_ that it had sent.

“What’s going on, Scott?” she asked, sitting up in the bed, the sheet clutched to her chest.

He ran a hand through his hair and started towards the en suite, “I’m supposed to be meeting Patch for dinner and drinks at 6.”

Tessa frowned, “Oh, shoot.” 

He grimaced and pressed a hasty kiss to her hair, “Sorry to cut things short, T.”

She smiled at his kiss and shook her head, “Don’t worry about it. Is Marie-France joining you guys?”

The shower turned on, but his voice shouted over the water, “Uh, no. Patch said she was meeting someone else for dinner tonight, an old friend who’s in town for the holidays or something, not really sure. He was kind of weird when I asked about it.”

Tessa paled and her eyes widened. She reached for her phone and opened the calendar, confirming her niggling suspicion. _Dinner with Marie-France, 6:00, The Root Cellar._ She typed out a quick, apologetic text, saying she would be late.

She scrambled out of bed, “Shit!” 

Scott’s voice called from the shower, “Tess? Everything ok?”

She opened the door to the shower, gently pushing him out of the way so she could be under the water. He looked at her oddly, “Um, hello? What’s going on here?”

She reached for the shampoo, quickly lathering her hair as she groaned, “I’m the old friend.”

He nudged her out of the way to rinse the suds from his hair, “Pardon?” 

She conditioned her hair and handed him the body wash at his silent request, “Marie-France. I’m the old friend she’s meeting for dinner tonight." 

His eyes widened as he squeezed a dab of toothpaste on his toothbrush, “No way." 

She closed her eyes as she rinsed her hair again, “Yes, way. I completely forgot after everything with Jordan this morning. I made the plans with her weeks ago but it slipped my mind until I checked my phone, and sure enough, there it was – 6:00, Dinner with MF at The Root Cellar.”

Her eyes opened at the sound of his coughing. His toothbrush was gripped in one hand while the other braced the way, foam all around his mouth. Her mouth dropped open as she patted his back, “Oh my god, Scott! Are you ok?”

He nodded and spit the remainder of the toothpaste out, swishing with a little bit of water before facing her again, “They set us up.”

Her brows knitted together tightly as she reached for her loofah, content that he was no longer dying, “What?”

“MF and Patch, they set us up. I’m supposed to be meeting Patch at The Root Cellar,” he explained.

Her eyes bugged out as she rinsed off the loofah before stepping under the stream of water, “At 6:00?”

He nodded as he stepped out of the shower, “At 6:00.”

She shook her head as she turned off the water, following closely behind him, “You’re kidding." 

He crossed a finger over his chest as he reached for a pair of fluffy towels, handing them both to her, “No joke.”

She took them with a silent thank you and watched as he grabbed a third towel, and tied it around his waist. She quickly wrapped her hair in one towel, and dried her body with the other, “They’re parent-trapping us.”

Scott barked out a laugh and he lathered shaving cream over his face, “Exactly, T.”

She was bent over, drying her hair with the towel. She looked over at him, “Well, what are we going to do?" 

He paused mid stroke with his razor, his eyes meeting hers in the mirror, “What do you mean?”

She stood up, hanging the wet towel on the back of the door, “I mean, clearly they’re trying to set us up, but we’ve already done that.”

He smirked lecherously as moisturized her face and chest, “Hell yeah, we have.”

She elbowed him, “I’m serious, Scott.”

He shrugged and shaved along his upper lip, “I don’t know what you want me to say, Kiddo.”

She spritzed some product in her hair and turned on the blow dryer, raising her voice over the loud noise, “Well do we pretend that we’re not doing whatever this is, or do we say something? How do you want to go about this?”

He rinsed off the excess foam and patted off his face with a hand towel, “I don’t like lying.”

She nodded, gesturing with the round brush in her hand, “Neither do I, Scott.” 

He dabbed on some aftershave, the smell permeating her senses as he answered, “But at the same time, they lied to us." 

She grabbed another chunk of hair, drying it carefully around the brush, “Well, technically they didn’t lie. They just didn’t tell the whole truth.”

He pulled the towel from his waist and dried his hair messily. Tessa fought the urge to lick her lips, his whole body on display in front of her. She turned off the hair dryer and he motioned for her to pass it over. She complied, handing it over as she began curling her lashes.

Scott ran a hand through his hair while he dried it, “We could do that too.”

She swiped a coat of mascara over her lashes, “Lie?" 

Scott shrugged and turned off the blow dryer, “Tell the partial truth.”

She put the wand back into the tube, capping it shut. Her eyes met his in the mirror and he scooped pomade from the jar, “What if they ask outright?”

He massaged the wax between his finger while she dusted powder over her face, “Well, then we have to choose.”

Tessa wrinkled her nose as the brush tickled, “Or we could avoid.”

He hung the towel on the back of the door, heading into the bedroom. His voice called out as he rustled in his bag, “Avoid?”

She flicked off the bathroom light and walked into her closet, “You know, just talk around it, or bring up how we work so well together. How we’ve gotten closer. You know, honesty with limits.”

He laughed as he stepped into his boxer briefs, “Honesty with limits?”

She chose a pair of black jeans and a nice blouse, “Yes, honesty with limits. That way we’re not lying, but we’re not saying everything either.”

He slipped on a pair dark jeans and nodded, “I like the sound of that.”

Tessa wiggled into her jeans, the tight denim hugging her hips closely. Scott paused to watch as her bare chest jiggled from the movement. She noticed and rolled her eyes, throwing a pillow at him, “Focus, Scott!”

He grinned sheepishly and slid a crisp grey shirt on, his fingers working on the buttons, “I was, I promise! Just got a little distracted for a second.”

She settled her breasts into a strapless bra and pulled her shirt over her head. It was white and mesh, with solid fabric covering across her chest and around her wrists. Scott whistled lowly, “Damn.”

She rolled her eyes, and looked to where he was tucking in his shirt before he buckled his belt. She grabbed her rings from her nightstand, and a silver bracelet for her wrist. He went around the other side of the bed to grab his watch and his phone. Their eyes met over the bed and he raised his brows, “You ready?”

She took a deep breath and nodded once, “As ready as I can be.”

* * *

As decided, they entered the restaurant together, albeit not touching. His hand ghosted near the small of her back as she passed by him, but a quick look was all it took for his hand to find its way back to his side. Marie-France’s voice rang out, “Tessa!”

She smiled at the familiar tone, and looked to Scott before leading them over to where Marie-France and Patrice were now standing. Patrice grinned at Scott, and pulled him into a hug before turning to Tessa, and placing a quick kiss on each cheek. Marie did followed suit.

Scott pulled out Tessa’s chair before taking his own, a gesture that did not go unnoticed by their mentors. Patch cleared his throat, “It is so good to see you both.”

He hesitated for a moment and looked to his wife, who nodded once before turning back to them, “We did not expect you to arrive together!”

Scott and Tessa both laughed, and she answered for them both, “We had been talking about the paper and Scott mentioned that he was meeting Patch here for dinner, and I said I was meeting you here as well.”

Scott looked at Tessa with soft eyes and nodded along, “We thought we might as well save some gas and carpool." 

Marie-France cocked her head, “Ah, okay. Talking in person, or-?”

Tessa shook her head, “Through email.’’

Patch was about the speak when the waiter appeared, “Hello everyone, can I get you started with anything to drink?”

Marie-France thumbed through the wine list, “Do we want to split a bottle?”

Tessa nodded happily and looked to Scott, who nodded along after. Patch quirked a brow, “Red or white?”

“Red?” Tessa suggested, looking around the group.

Scott raised his brows and reaching over to run a finger along her sleeve, “You’re wearing white, Tess.”

She brushed his hand off quickly, her eyes darting to their friends - both of whom struggled to contain amused smiles. Her voice was squeaky when she answered, “It’ll be fine, I won’t spill.”

Her eyes bore into his and his brow scrunched in confusion. He shrugged and tugged a piece of her hair, “Don’t say I didn’t warn ya, Kiddo.”

At the sound of her nickname, Tessa snapped the menu shut, and reached under the table to pinch his leg. His face contorted in discomfort and he looked to her, only to see that she was looking anywhere but him. She took a sip of her water before looking to their friends, “So, how’s Billie-Rose?"

Patch smiled knowingly, laughter in his eyes, “She is good, and growing like a weed. She asks after you both constantly.”

Scott smiled, “Missing her Aunt Tessa and Uncle Scott?”

Marie-France pursed her lips, eyes shining with amusement, “So you’re Aunt Tessa and Uncle Scott now?”

Dread sat in the pit of Tessa’s stomach while the tips of Scott’s ears burned. He fumbled to correct himself, “Well, like she’s Aunt Tessa, and I’m Uncle Scott. But we’re not like Aunt Tessa _and_ Uncle Scott, you know?”

Patch coughed to cover his laugh while Marie-France nodded, “Sure." 

The waiter arrived and uncorked the bottle, filling their glasses. Tessa and Scott both immediately reached for theirs, drinking greedily. A foot grazed Scott’s under the table and he jumped, sloshing wine over the rim of his glass and onto Tessa’s pristine shirt. He paled as the liquid bloomed across her shirt, the wine sinking into the fabric. Before she said anything, he was apologizing, and wetting his napkin to dab at the stain, “Oh fuck, T, I’m so sorry.”

He rubbed valiantly at the fabric before she pushed him off and looked at him, her eyes incredulous. She shook her head, a silent _“What the fuck are you doing?”_  ringing through the air. He blushed further, dropping the wet napkin on his pants. Marie-France and Patrice watched in slack-jawed amusement. Tessa turned to face them as she slid her chair back from the table, “If you’ll excuse me for a minute, I’m going to try and get this out in the ladies’ room.”

Scott jumped up, his voice panicky, “Do you want any help?”

Tessa shook her head and Marie-France pushed him back into his seat, “I’ll lend a hand, considering it’s the ladies’ room. I think I may have a stain removed in my purse.”

Tessa smiled at her gratefully, shooting Scott one last glare before following the petite woman to the back of the restaurant. 

Scott fell back into his seat with a grimace before remembering that Patch was still there. He sat up straighter and cleared his throat, “So...”

This time, Patch could not contain his laugh, “You are absolutely screwed.”

Scott swallowed and shook his head, “It was an accident, that’s all.”

Patch sipped at his wine and smiled, “We both know that’s not what I’m talking about." 

Scott tried to feign confusion, “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Patrice put his glass of wine down, and leaned his elbows on the table, leveling with Scott, “How long have you been sleeping together?”

Scott paled and jutted out his chin, “Pardon?”

Patch clasped his hands, “I’m not stupid, Scott, and neither is my wife.”

Scott nodded, “I know that.”

“So, how long has it been going on? Are you being careful?” Patch asked, his voice stern, yet even.

Scott scratched the back of his head, “I don’t know what you want me to say, she’s a great teacher, Patch, that’s it.”

Patrice snorted, “Excuse my language, but that’s bullshit.”

Scott bit his lip, “Fine, we’ve been hanging out some in Montreal, she’s become a pretty good friend. I didn’t really know anyone and she’s been looking out for a me a bit.”

Patch tutted, “I don’t believe you.”

Scott swore under his breath and exhaled harshly, “Well deal with it, because that’s all I’m saying. 

“You know that I think the world of you, right?” Patch asked, his voice low. 

“Yes,” Scott answered, nodding along slowly.

“Good,” Patch said tersely, “Now, I want you to know that I love her like my own daughter, like Billie-Rose. Tessa is extremely precious to Marie and I.”

Scott nodded, “Of course she is.”

“When we met her, she was so young, and so brilliant – she still is, but she needed our guidance and so we helped her,” Patrice explained, his voice full of emotion, “And we have watched her work so diligently to get where she is now, have seen the hours of dedication that it took for her to get here.”

Scott stayed silent, his eyes trained on Patrice’s. Patch looked down at his hands for a second before continuing, “So I want you to think about what could happen to her, and all that work, if it gets out that you two fooling around.”

Scott swallowed and nodded tersely, “I appreciate the concern, Patch, but it’s nothing you and Marie need to worry about.”

Patch was about to say more when Scott nodded behind him, a fake smiled plastered on his face as the girls neared the table. Patch nodded once, “I’ll hold you to that.”

* * *

Tessa followed Marie-France to the washroom, and uneasy feeling churning in the pit of her stomach. Marie held the door for her, and Tessa smiled weakly, “Thanks.”

Marie-France nodded and turned on the tap before digging in her purse for the stain remover. Tessa watched silently, her hands wringing on the counter in front of her.

“A-ha!” Marie exclaimed, pulling the small tube from her purse and handing it to Tessa. Tessa pulled her shirt away from her body, unsure of how to go about getting the stain.

Marie smiled gently, “Do you need a hand, ma chérie?”

Tessa faltered for a moment before nodding, handing the tube back to the older woman. Marie tapped for Tessa to sit on the counter while Marie wet a piece of paper towel. She untucked her shirt and pulled the fabric away from her skin as Marie began to blot at the stain.

“So, you and Scott?” Marie prodded quietly, her eyes darting to Tessa’s for a moment.

“He’s my student,” Tessa answered weakly.

Marie paused and stared hard at Tessa, “Just your student?”

Tessa averted her gaze, “No.”

Marie’s interest piqued, “Boyfriend?”

Tessa shook her head quickly, “No, just a friend, that’s all.”

“Ah,” Marie sighed, her tone disbelieving, and said nothing more.

Tessa squirmed in the silence, opening and closing her mouth a few times before settling on what she wanted to say, “I’m confused though.”

Marie worked the product into the fabric, but spared a glance to Tessa, “About what?”

“Let’s just say, hypothetically, that Scott and I were together,” Tessa started, her voice small.

“Okay,” Marie-France answered, nodding for her to continue.

Tessa tucked her fingers under her thighs, “Wouldn’t you and Patch be happy? You wanted me to pursue him at the beginning of the year when I called. Remember?”

Marie-France wet the shirt again, the stain nearly gone, “Well, we would be and we wouldn’t be.”

Tessa furrowed her brow, her mouth forming a pout, “What does that mean?”

Marie put a little more product on the shirt and answered calmly, “It means that we would be happy for you both, thrilled even. We think that you would be an amazing match for one another.”

Tessa smiled unknowingly, her cheeks turning a light shade of pink. Marie smiled back sadly, “But we would be concerned, as well. About your job, and about Scott’s schooling.”

The smile slid from Tessa’s face, and Marie locked the door before gesturing for Tessa to take off the shirt. Tessa complied, her arms crossing over her bare torso as Marie held the shirt under the hand dryer. Both stayed silent as the machine whirred. After a minute, Marie handed the shirt back, and waited until it was over her head to unlock the door. Tessa hopped off the counter and slid the shirt on, tucking it back in to her jeans. She faced the mirror when she was done, and Marie came up beside her.

Tessa whispered, “I don’t understand. Why would you push me towards him if you had concerns?”

Marie tucked a lock of hair behind Tessa’s ear before answering, “Because we wanted you two to meet, and maybe once he was done school, then you could work out being together. Not before then.”

Tessa turned to face her, a slight edge in her voice, “But that would be 3 years from when you first said anything. Did you expect us both to just wait for one another?”

Marie shrugged, “Sometimes things, and people, are worth waiting for.”

* * *

The rest of dinner went by smoothly, with only a mild sense of tension tainting the conversation. They finished up, and Patrice settled the bill for the group, despite Tessa and Scott’s protests. The group left together, and kisses and hugs were exchanged by the door.

“Remember what I said,” Patch whispered as he clapped Scott on the back.

“Thank you,” Tessa whispered to Marie as they hugged, and Marie squeezed her a little tighter.

Patrice and Marie-France watched as the pair walked back to Scott’s truck, and drove out of the parking lot. Marie rested her head against her husband’s shoulder, sighing gently, “We’ve got to do something.”

He nodded solemnly and kissed her crown, “I know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, like, this took a while. I am sorry for that, but I am also working full time, doing school part time, and trying to enjoy summer. You may also notice that the story now has a definitive number of chapters. Let's hope that sticks. XX


	12. Hello, Distance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Distance makes the heart grow fonder, and old friends make the mind begin to wonder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so like, it's been two months?? but yay that this story wasn't abandoned??
> 
> in all seriousness, I had a busy couple of months. I moved, I wrote exams, I started school again. so I am a bit sorry for taking so long, but I'd rather wait and make the writing worthwhile than rush it and fuck up, ya know?? 
> 
> here's hoping this doesn't suck!! cheers

Looking at the pair embracing in the Montreal airport, one would never guess that it had been three months since their dinner with Marie-France and Patrice, and the disastrous sibling interventions. Their hands clutching firmly to one another, chest pressed together and lips locked. Tessa pulled away first, resting her forehead against his as her chest rose and fell softly.

“I should get going, they’ll be calling my plane soon and I don’t want to be late for boarding,” she whispered, her fingers toying with his jacket zipper.

He nodded, swallowing, “I’ll miss you.”

She smiled, and a blush settled over the apples of her cheeks, “I’ll miss you too.”

Scott pressed one more kiss to the tip of Tessa’s nose and pulled away. Her hand reached out for his, and he squeezed her palm encouragingly. 

His eyes looked misty and his throat was tight, “Have a safe flight, and crush it out there, okay?”

Tessa bit back a smile at his obvious upset, choosing instead to nod, “Thank you, I’ll try my best. Use this time for distraction free studying, midterms are just around the corner.”

He scoffed and winked, throwing her words back at her, “I’ll try my best.”

She laughed, her chest full and eyes shining, “I’m serious.”

He held a hand to his chest in faux shock, “So am I.”

A boarding call rang out over the loudspeaker, drawing both their attention. Tessa shifted back and forth, readjusting her purse on her shoulder. When the announcement ended, she smiled weakly.

“I’ve got to go, have a good time,” she rushed out, eyes avoiding his. 

He tilted her chin up, drawing her eyes to his. He kissed her softly, watching her eyes slip shut. He pulled away, “Have a safe flight, and text me when you land.” 

She giggled breathlessly, “You already said that.”

He shrugged in response, “I meant it.”

She rolled her eyes and took a few steps back, her eyes still trained on his. She smiled cheekily, “Try not to miss me too much." 

He gazed at her earnestly, “I already do.”

She bit her lip and blushed before turning around and walking toward security. She glanced back as she waited in line, and her heart skipped a beat when he waved, a goofy smile on his face.  

* * *

_Good afternoon ladies, and gentleman. We are beginning our descent into Vancouver. Currently, the local time is 3:00pm, and the outside air temperature is approximately 10 degrees celsius. The plane should land in about 5 minutes, and then we ask that you remain seated during the taxiing process. As a reminder, bags may have shifted during the flight, so please take extra caution when opening overhead compartments. And again, thank you for flying with Air Canada._

Tessa tuned out the overhead announcement as they began repeating the instructions in again in French. She swallowed thickly, her throat and mouth dry from her nap. She peeked her head out the window beside her, the bright afternoon sun blinding her for a moment. Lazily, a hand came up to rub the dried sleep from the corners of her eyes, and did a quick sweep around her lips to check for any dried drool. Despite her best efforts to stay awake, her eyes slipped shut again, only to be awoken by the familiar thud on airplane wheels bumping across the tarmac.

Tessa squirmed in her seat, stretching her arms and legs after the 4 hour flight. A small _ding_ indicated that seatbelts could be undone, and Tessa reached for her phone, turning off airplane mode before gathering her handbag. She sleepily shuffled down the narrow aisle, people jostling her from either side. As she neared the door to the plane, her phone came to life, buzzing wildly in her bag. Her brow furrowed as she rooted around in her bag blindly. Eventually, she swung the bag from her shoulder to look for it, but a loud cough from behind her snapped her back to the moment. She looked up to see the line had moved forward, but she had not. She quickly swung her bag back over her shoulder and apologized with a sheepish smile, her cheeks pinking in embarrassment.

She shuffled along to catch up, and hurried away from the impatient man behind her. As she stood on the moving walkway, she took in the scenic view of the foggy mountain skyline. She spotted the sign for baggage claim and made her way over, her eyes scanning the board for her flight’s carousel number. After a few minutes, Tessa saw her bag approaching, and geared herself to haul it off the belt. Just as it rounded towards her, a large hand swooped in and lifted her luggage away. Her brow furrowed and she turned on her heel, eyes scanning for her bag.

“Tessa!” shouted a familiar voice.

A man walked by with a luggage cart, and behind him were Marie-France, Patrice, and her suitcase. Marie-France waved excitedly and clapped before running over to hug her protégé, “Oh my, Tessa! It’s so good to see you again, ma chérie.” 

Tessa stumbled back a step before wrapping her arms around the petite French woman, her sleep raddled brain having trouble figuring out what was going on, “Hello! It’s good to see you both as well.”

She caught Patrice’s eye, and noticed his small grin and how his hand firmly grasped the handle of her suitcase. She stepped away from Marie, pointing a finger at Patrice accusingly, “Patch, you stole my suitcase!”

He chuckled sheepishly and tilted his head toward his wife, “It was her idea.”

Marie scoffed, shaking her head. Tessa giggled and walked into Patrice’s open arms, “No harm, no foul.”

He rested his chin atop her head and smiled, squeezing her tightly. After a few moments, Marie tapped his arm, “You’re going to suffocate her.”

He pulled away quickly, a blush high on his cheeks. Tessa patted his arm affectionately, and teased him with a glint in her eye, “Not a bad way to go though, eh? Hugged to death?”

Marie laughed, looping her arm through Tessa’s as she led them toward the exit, Patrice following behind with their luggage cart.

* * *

Marie and Tessa sat in the back of the cab, while Patrice sat in the passenger seat.

Mid-conversation, her phone started to vibrate again, buzzing loudly in her purse. She apologized as she rooted around for it, finally pulling it out to see Scott’s contact picture on the screen. Her eyes widened as she quickly rejected the call. She looked to Marie, who quirked a brow but said stayed silent.

“It’s complicated,” Tessa murmured quietly. 

“Ah,” Marie sighed, her expression unreadable to Tessa. 

Tessa opened and closed her mouth, looking for an answer but coming up short. 5 texts and 2 missed calls lit up her lock screen, as well as a few emails about work. She snuck a glance at Marie again, who was still staring back, her teeth toying her lip while her brow furrowed gently.

Tessa’s eyes shot to Patrice, and then back to Marie-France again. Marie shrugged lightly, “We’ll all talk later, yes?”

Tessa exhaled, the weight of the impending conversation sitting heavily on her chest, “Yeah.” 

Marie nodded once before turning forward again, pulling Patrice and the driver into a conversation about good restaurants near their hotel. Tessa quickly unlocked her phone to see her unread texts.

Mom: _Have a safe flight, darling. Love you lots and I can’t wait to hear about Vancouver. Xx_

Jordan: _Safe flight & do some shopping while you’re there!_

Tessa smiled at her mom’s text, sending back a quick thank you and a promise to call soon. She was a little surprised to see a message from Jordan, as things had been a bit frosty since their very unfortunate New Year’s brunch. She debated for a minute before deciding on a few heart emojis. Lastly, she opened Scott’s messages: 

_8:45am - Safe flight, I miss you already_

_11:30am – You should be landing soon - hope you got a good snooze in, Sleeping Beauty ;)_

_12:25pm – I think you’ve landed now, I tried calling but I didn’t get an answer. Call me soon?_

Tessa worried her lip between her teeth. Marie and Patch were still talking with the driver so she tapped out a quick message.

_Hey, sorry I missed your call! I’m with MF and Patch right now, they met me at the airport. Facetime before bed?_

She sent the message and no more than a minute later, her phone buzzed again.

_Ah, that makes sense. Ok, I’ll talk to you later, enjoy yourself_

Content with his message, she silenced her phone and tucked in away in her bag, joining in the conversation about where to eat dinner that evening.

* * *

As soon as the plates were cleared, Marie-France and Patrice shared a small nod, and then both focused solely on their companion across the table. Tessa looked up from her napkin to find two sets of inquisitive eyes staring back. Tessa fiddled with the hem of the cloth napkin, and swallowed.

Patrice smiled warily, “So…”

Tessa smiled back shyly, “So…”

There was a beat when neither spoke before Marie interrupted, “So you’re still dating Scott then, right?”

Tessa’s mouth dropped open as her eyes shot between her dinner mates, “Marie-France!”

The woman in question shrugged, “Oui?”

Tessa silently signaled her eyes towards Patrice, who smiled as Marie scoffed. Patrice patted Tessa’s hand over the napkin and cleared his throat. His voice was soft and kind as he answered, “I’ve known since Marie has, ma choute.”

Tessa groaned and held her head in her hands. Marie stood from the table and walked around to sit in the vacant chair beside Tessa. Lightly, she ran a hand up and down the girl’s back.

Tessa rested her chin on her closed fists, and closed her eyes, “This is horribly embarrassing.”

Marie stifled a laugh that went unnoticed, and Patch only let a small smile slip. He schooled himself before responding, “Non, it’s not embarrassing. Just, uh...” 

“Sensitive, perhaps?” Marie interjected, receiving a grateful nod from her stuttering husband.

Tessa opened her eyes but stayed silent. Patch watched her closely, “You know we care, that’s why we’re bringing it up. We just want the best for you.”

Marie nodded in agreeance, “For you both.”

Tessa sighed in frustration, “I just don’t understand why this has to be so difficult.”

Patrice smiled wistfully and put his hand on his wife’s before looking to Tessa, “Because love is never easy, my dear.”

Tessa’s cheeks flushed as she stuttered, “I never said anything about love.”

Marie tucked a stray lock of hair behind Tessa’s ear, “You didn’t have to.”

Tessa swallowed thickly and whispered, “I don’t know what to do. I don’t want to hurt him.”

“And you don’t want to be hurt either,” Patch responded gently. 

Marie-France looked to Patrice, who nodded back and pushed his chair back. He shrugged on his jacket and rounded the table to help both ladies with theirs as well. He smiled, “I’m going to settle the bill, I’ll meet you by the door.”

Tessa went to protest but Patch turned to them again before she could, “And before you fight me on it, this is my treat.”

He shot a wink in her direction before walking away. Marie squeezed Tessa’s arm lightly, “Come along, Patch and I have something we want to talk to you about.” 

Tessa cocked her head but matched her stride to the other woman’s, “Oh?”

Marie smiled hopefully, “It’s a good thing, at least we think so.”

Tessa sighed and gave her a tired smile, “Alright.”

* * *

The waves crashed against the sandy shore as Tessa waited for the call to connect. The moon shone brightly against the water, brightening up the dark night sky.

“Hey, you,” a familiar voice crooned, and Scott’s slightly pixelated face came on to her screen.

She blushed despite herself and smiled back, “Hi.”

“How’s beautiful British Columbia treatin’ ya?” he asked.

She bit her lip and shrugged, “I miss you. But other than that, it’s pretty decent.”

Scott smiled widely, his eyes crinkling in the corners, “I miss you too, Kiddo.”

Tessa smiled back and then remembered a surprise she had for him, “I’ve got some exciting news for you.”

Scott smirked devilishly, “Oh, you do?”

She rolled her eyes, “Get your mind out of the gutter.”

Scott chuckled, “Okay, okay. Spill the beans, T.”

“Marie and Patch are moving to Montreal!” she squealed, watching Scott’s face light up as he registered her words.

“No way!” he said excitedly, “To McGill?”

Tessa nodded happily, “Yes, sir.”

Scott bit his lip, his eyes sparkling, “I love that.”

“Marie-France and Patch coming to Montreal?” Tessa clarified, her voice taking on a suspicious tone.

Scott grinned wickedly, “Yeah, that too. Mostly you calling me “Sir”, though.”

She shook her head, “You’re incorrigible. It’s nearly midnight and you’re like this.”

“For you, always,” he replied cheekily before stifling a yawn, “And it’s actually almost 3 am here because of the time zones.”

Tessa’s eyes bugged out, “Oh my god! Scott, you have to go to bed!”

He scoffed affectionately, “You need to stop being so bossy.”

Tessa bit her lip and raised a brow, “I thought you liked it when I was bossy.”

He groaned a ran a hand over his face, “Tessaaaaaaa.”

She giggled, “What?”

He shook his head, “That’s not fair.”

Tessa pondered the thought for a second before shrugging, “You’re right.”

Scott recoiled, “I am?”

She nodded, a glint in her eye, “Yeah, because I’m not going to have phone sex with you at 3 am.”

He pouted for a second before smirking again, “Because it’s phone sex, or because it’s 3 am?”

Tessa laughed, “How’s the studying going?”

Scott wrinkled his nose and grumbled, “That’s one way to kill a boner quickly.”

Tessa pouted sarcastically, “Poor baby.”

Scott shot her an indignant look, “Hey now, I’ve heard yours is the most difficult one to pass, so that’s enough teasing.”

Tessa shrugged, “It’s not that bad if you study properly.”

“Not that bad?” Scott groaned, “My god, it’s going to be impossible if that’s the most encouraging thing you can say.”

She giggled and shook her head lightly, “What time do you have to get up in the morning?”

Scott squinted at the clock beside him, “Uhhh, in about 4 hours.”

Tessa furrowed her brows, “Why so early?”

“Well some of us didn’t get to go to cushy conferences, and we actually had to grade things and study,” Scott sneered back jokingly.

Tessa bit back laugh at his petulant tone, “Ah, right. Any other big plans for tomorrow?”

He grinned, “I’ve got a beer league game tomorrow night, and then we’re all grabbing a pint after.”

She smiled and rolled her eyes, “You’re clearly suffering over there without me. Just buried in books, eh?”

Scott laughed and his eyes went soft, “It’d be better if you were here, that’s for sure. How many days until you’re back.”

Her cheeks went pink as she answered, “Five.”

He pouted, “That’s too many, I miss you.”

Her blush deepened as her smiled, “I miss you too.”

Scott’s yawn interrupted the moment, and Tessa took pity on him, “You should get some sleep, Scotty.”

His nose wrinkled in distaste, “I don’t like that.”

Tessa quirked a brow, “What? Me calling you Scotty?”

“Anyone calling me Scotty,” he murmured back, his eyes drooping.

Tessa shook her head, “But you told me to do it.”

He shrugged, “Wanted you to think I was cute. And to stop calling me Mr. Moir.”

She giggled lightly, “Well, I guess I’ll stick with Scott then. Unless you want me to call you, Kiddo.”

Scott pondered for a moment, “I don’t know if it fits, I’ll think about it.”

Tessa rolled her eyes, “You can’t come up with your own nickname.”

“You may be the boss lady, but you don’t make all the rules,” Scott goaded, his voice thick with sleep.

“Go to sleep, I’ll talk to you tomorrow,” she murmured quietly.

“Night, T,” he slurred, a smile pulling at the corner of his mouth.

Scott’s faced grinned back at her for another moment before she disconnected the call, and Tessa was wrapped in the silent night once more.

* * *

 

The first day of the conference passed in a blur, with long, yet interesting sessions, and a heartfelt, yet heart-wrenching conversation with Patch over breakfast, and another one with Marie-France after dinner. It was when she was walking back to her room with puffy eyes, that her phone rang. She saw Scott’s picture on the screen smiled despite herself.

“Hey,” she answered quietly, hoping not to make too much noise in the hallway.

“Howdy!” he shouted back over the background noise of wherever he is.

Her brow furrowed for a moment, and then she remembers, “Are you out with the hockey boys?”

“If by hockey boys, you mean my fellow champions, then yes, yes, I am,” he answered proudly.

Tessa smiled as she keyed into her room, “You’re the champion again then, huh?”

“Yeah, but this time there’s no pretty girl to buy my drinks,” he slurred petulantly.

“It sounds like you’ve been doing ok without me,” she teased gently, as she toed off her shoes and coat, “Besides, I’m sure you could convince a pretty girl to pick up your tab.”

He scoffed incredulously, “Well, I’m outside, and I’m also a one girlfriend at a time kind of guy.”

Tessa’s eyes widened, “Girlfriend?”

Scott stammered for a second, “Yeah, I thought so.”

Tessa licked her lips and swallowed, but said nothing.

Scott jumped in again, “We eat together, we sleep together, we have a metric ton of sex-“

Tessa snorted loudly as Scott continued, “And we’ve been doing it for like 3 months. I think that makes you my girlfriend.”

Tessa giggled, “You make some very valid points.”

Scott stayed silent for a moment and then responded quietly, “Unless you don’t want to be my girlfriend. Because, like, that matters.”

She laughed, “No, that’s not the case.”

“So, is that a yes then?” he asked, his voice filled with hope.

A blush formed across her chest as a nodded, “Yeah, I guess it is.”

Scott smiled on the other side, before a thought crossed his mind, “Uh, quick question.”

“Yes?” she answered easily.

He gulped, “Are you a one boyfriend at a time kind of girl?”

Tessa closed her eyes and grinned, “Yeah, I am.”

He exhaled loudly, “Thank fuck, I was nervous for a second.”

She laughed, “You’re crazy.”

Scott laughed along with her, “Not crazy, just a bit tipsy perhaps.”

Tessa rolled her eyes, “I figured as much.”

“Am I a bad boyfriend because I call when I’m drunk?” Scott asked.

Tessa smirked, “I thought you were just tipsy?”

“Tomato, potato” he supplied easily.

“I’m pretty sure that’s not how that goes,” she giggled, her grin growing impossibly large.

 He shrugged, “Oh well. You never answered my question.”

She rolled her eyes, “No, calling drunk doesn’t make you a bad boyfriend. Strangely, I find it kind of endearing.”

Scott sighed happily, “Good, because whenever I drink, I think of you and I just want to hear your voice.”

“And in kind of a weird way, that’s extremely sweet,” Tessa interjected.

Scott shrugged, “I’m a sweet guy, what can I say?”

Tessa laughed, “You’re something, that’s for sure.”

“I’m more than something, I’m your boooooooyfriend,” he crooned, “Your boyfriend that misses you a LOT.”

“You’re whiny,” Tessa teased back, her eyes crinkling.

“I’m miserable,” Scott clarified, “Can you like, come home early? I miss you, babe.”

“Babe?” Tessa repeated, a warm sensation hitting her below the belt.

“It’s what I call all my girlfriends. Plus, you’re a babe. It fits,” he drawled happily, “Unless you hate it.”

She shook her head and answered, her voice a bit raspier than before, “No, I kind of like it.”

Scott paused for a moment, “Does that get you all hot n bothered? Me, calling you babe?”

Tessa bit her lip and closed her eyes, breathing out through her nose, “No comment.”

“Oh, it totally does,” he replied happily, his voice dripping in satisfaction, “Babe.”

Tessa wrinkled her nose and groaned in embarrassment, “Knock it off.”

His responded cheekily, “Well, I can’t _knock_ it off, but I could jerk-“

“Scott!” Tessa screeched, her face flushed.

He laughed at her panicky tone, and ran a hand through his hair, “I’m just saying, we could have a lot more fun if you got your butt on a plane, and came home already.”

“Good night, Scott,” Tessa laughed.

“Night, babe,” he sang, “I miss you.”

Tessa rolled her eyes, “I miss you too. Have fun tonight.”

“I won’t without you here,” Scott whimpered jokingly.

“You’re a sap,” she teased, “Good night.”

“Your sap,” he answered cheekily, “Night, Kiddo.”

She disconnected the call and grabbed her laptop off the chair. She opened the browser and began looking for flights home.

* * *

_Happy very, very, early morning ladies, and gentleman. We are beginning our descent into Montreal. Currently, the local time is 1:30 am, and the outside air temperature is approximately -12 degrees celsius. The plane should land in about 5 minutes, and then we ask that you remain seated during the taxiing process. As a reminder, bags may have shifted during the flight, so please take extra caution when opening overhead compartments. And again, thank you for flying with Air Canada._

Tessa squirmed in her seat as the flight attendant rattled off the announcement in French. As it turned out, flying home early to surprise Scott was incredibly doable. She managed to switch her flight to be 2 days early, which meant that she would be able to spend the weekend with him before work on Monday. Explaining why she was leaving to Marie and Patch was slightly less enjoyable, but they understood. They promised to get in touch before they moved to Montreal in the summer.

As soon as the seatbelt sign was off she was out of her seat, zooming through the aisles. Luck was on her side as her bag came out first on the belt, the customs line was short, and an uber picked her up within moments of getting to the exit. She had talked to him on the phone earlier while she was in the cab to the airport, feigning a cold so he didn’t question her early bedtime. He had said he was at home, and planned to hit the hay after the hockey game was over on sportsnet. She thanked the driver and walked into his building, extremely happy that she had never given back his spare key and fob after she had picked up some work from his apartment once while he was out of town.

Tessa unlocked his door as quietly as she could, and wheeled her suitcase in after her. The door latched silently, and she clicked the lock shut again before toeing off her boots and shrugging out of her jacket. She peered into the bedroom, and smiled when she saw him sleeping soundly. She tiptoed to the bathroom and smiled when she saw her spare toothbrush in a cup with his. She went pee and brushed her teeth quickly before splashing her face with some water, and using a baby wipe to freshen up everything else. She stripped out of her jeans and t-shirt, and debated for a moment before pulling off her bra and underwear as well. She took her hair out of its messy bun and smoothed the waves over her shoulders.

Flicking off the light, she exited the bathroom and walked through his open bedroom door. He was lying on his stomach, his head turned to the side. The moonlight peeking through the windows illuminated his bare back, the blankets pooling around his narrow hips. She bit her lip and padded over to the bed, gently lifting the covers before slipping in beside him. He shifted slightly, blinking slowly at her in his sleepy state.

“Tessa?” he whispered groggily.

“I should hope there aren’t any other naked girls in your bed,” she teased.

His brow furrowed as he registered what she was saying. He propped himself up on one elbow and lifted the blanket, confirming that she was bare beneath the sheet. He smiled down at her, “I better not be dreaming right now.”

She bit her lip and scooted closer to him, her hands settling on either side of his face, “You’re not, I promise.”

Scott wasted to time in leaning down to kiss her, his hands sliding over her bare waist. He pulled away from her lips kissing across her jaw and down her neck, taking time to nibble on the sensitive skin behind her ear. She whimpered, her hands fisting in hair. He laved over her collarbone and settled a single kiss on her sternum before lifting his eyes to meet hers.

“You came home early,” he grinned, his hands gliding over her breasts as they trailed down her body.

She blushed, and tried to play it off with a shrug, “Yeah, I had some stuff to do.”

He quirked a brow while his hands stroked her inner thighs, “Oh really?”

She bit her lip and sighed, “Yeah.”

His finger stroked her core and he lowered his face closer to hers, “Hey, babe?”

Tessa inhaled quickly and whimpered, “Yes?”

His lips ghosted over hers as he spoke, “Am I the stuff?”

Her eyes met his and she laughed, “Yes, you are the stuff.”

Her fingers wrapped around to his stiffening erection and he groaned, “Oh, how I missed you.”

She rolled her eyes and pulled him in for a kiss, whimpering into his mouth as his fingers ghosted over her clit, “I missed you too.”

He smiled, “Are you staying for the weekend?”

She nipped his bottom lip and moaned, “Yes, sir.”  

“Oh, fuck,” he grunted, tangling their tongues as he kissed her deeply. He bit lightly down her jaw and into the juncture on her neck, nuzzling his face there.

Her nose wrinkled as she felt his stubble scratch her sensitive skin, and she pulled away slightly, her hand pausing for a moment. He pulled away and looked down at her, “What’s up?”

She wrinkled her nose again, “You need to shave.”

He frowned, “Right now?”

She chuckled and shook her head, “No, but definitely in the morning.”

He nodded once and winked at her, “You go it, babe.”

* * *

The rest of the weekend was spent in a bubble, as Scott tried to study valiantly, only to be thwarted by Tessa’s wandering hands, and occasionally, her wandering mouth too.

On Friday afternoon, Scott sat on the couch, reading a textbook and making notes. Tessa waltzed out in nothing but a towel, which after gaining Scott’s attention, she dropped before walking over to straddle his lap, pushing his books to the floor in the process. Her bare body and grinding hips pushed studying out of his mind quickly. 

On Saturday morning, Scott was at the dining table. He had headphones on as he watched a video lecture from earlier in the semester. Tessa snuck up behind him, and began planting kisses down the side of his neck, her tongue laving over every place she nibbled. He groaned as he hands slid down his chest, catching on his nipples before settling on the waistband of his sweats. He pulled off his headphones and turned his head so his lips met hers.  

On Sunday night, Scott slept soundly in his bed, curled tightly around Tessa after a vigorous round in the shower. She however, was wide awake, a conversation from earlier in the week with Marie-France running vividly through her mind.

_“It’s Oxford, Tessa, not prison,” Marie chided as Tessa pushed the laptop across the bed._

_Tessa sighed, “I know that, but it’s not particularly close to Montreal, is it?”_

_Marie remained passive, “Perhaps that could be a good thing, non?”_

_Tessa worried her lip, “The timing is just really not ideal.”_

_Marie shrugged gently, “The timing will never be perfect, you know that.”_

_Tessa furrowed her brow, “I don’t know, he would be super upset.”_

_Marie grabbed both of Tessa’s hands, looking her in the eyes, “This needs to be a decision you make for you, not for him. If he truly loves you, he will understand."_

_“I never said he loved me, we haven’t said that-“ Tessa argued._

_“Yet,” Marie supplied, finishing Tessa’s sentence._

_Tessa blushed and looked down, feeling her eyes begin to water. Marie sighed and pulled Tessa to her chest, running her fingers through her hair, “I won’t pressure you to decide either way, darling. I just wanted to consider it, it’s an amazing opportunity.”_

_Tessa sniffled, “I know, and six months ago I wouldn’t have hesitated for a second to say yes.”_

_“But now?” Marie questioned, already knowing the answer._

_“I’m pretty sure I love him,” Tessa whispered, tears rolling down her cheeks._

_Marie kissed the side of Tessa’s head and smiled sadly, “I hate to see you cry, ma belle.”_

_Tessa hiccupped, “I just don’t know what to do.”_

_Marie rubbed Tessa’s back, “What would you want him to do, if your positions were switched?”_

_Without missing a beat, she answered, “Apply for it.”_

_“And if he got accepted?” Marie pressed further, her voice calm and gentle._

_Tessa’s lip quivered, “I would want him to take it.”_

_Marie continued rubbing Tessa’s back but said nothing. After a moment, Tessa sat up and pulled her laptop closer again, hesitating for only a second before pressing submit. Marie squeezed her shoulder, and smiled supportively when Tessa caught her eye._

_“Thank you for applying for the position ‘Researcher – Department of Health Sciences and Neurology’ at Oxford University. We will review your application and get back to you promptly to begin the interview process if we believe you would be a suitable candidate. Please check your email inbox for any further communication.”_


	13. Hello, Summer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their vacation stems from an email, and ends from an email. Oh, those summer nights.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> L O L. how is everyone doing? it's been a hot second since I posted (sorry about that). Anyway, this chapter is hella long so have fun w that, and see you (soon?)
> 
> ALSO: please feel free to leave a comment every now and again. this is the only real feedback I get for the most part, so I do appreciate hearing your thoughts (/making sure people are even still interested in this???)

_April_

“Are you sure?” she asked, her hot breath washing over his ear, sending a shiver down his spine.

He rolled his eyes and chewed on his thumbnail, his eyes scanning the screen in front of them, “I’m pretty sure that you’re supposed to be reassuring me, not the other way ‘round.”

Tessa sighed and plopped her head onto his shoulder, her forehead resting against the cotton of his shirt. “Sorry,” she mumbled, the fabric muffling her words.

He reached back to scratch her scalp quickly before shrugging his shoulder, signaling for her to rise. She stood and he straightened up in his chair before turning to face her. He licked his lips, “We’ve got this, right?”

She took a deep breath and nodded resolutely, “Yes.”

His eyes searched hers and he waited for her to add, but she stayed silent. He turned back to the desk and with one click, it was sent. He could hear her exhale behind him, and he couldn’t help feeling the same way. He turned in the chair again, a goofy grin on his face, “We submitted our paper.”

A smile grew on her face, the apples of her cheeks rosy despite the harsh fluorescent lighting. She nodded giddily, “We did indeed!”

Scott stood quickly and wrapped her in his arms, laughing at the shocked gasp that she let out. He spun her around giddily, lifting her feet off the floor. He buried his face in her shoulder, pressing a few wet kisses to the juncture of her neck.

Tessa’s eyes grew wide and she squeaked as his strong arms circled her tightly. She tapped his arms hastily, her voice a frantic whisper, “Scott, not the time or place!" 

He put her down quickly, and his eyes shot to the open office door. She stepped away from him, her hands smoothing out her blouse and skirt. They waited a beat, but no one appeared, and they both let out a sigh of relief.

She exhaled and he grimaced in return, “Sorry.”

She bit her lip and raised her brows, her voice low but stern, “That can’t happen here.”

He looked to his feet and nodded, “I know.” 

She crossed her arms over her chest, “Don’t make me feel like the bad guy here.”

He raised his eyes to meet hers, “God no, of course not. I get it, I just-”

She said nothing but her shoulders relaxed slightly, waiting for him to continue.

He scratched the back of his head, her eyes following his flexing bicep. He cleared his throat again and her eyes met his, “I guess I just got caught up in the moment." 

She nodded, “I know, but we can’t.”

He faltered for a second before responding, a hint of a hopeful smile in his eyes, “Not right now... or?”

She softened, her cheeks rosy, “Behave.”

He bit his lip, a cocky smile on his face, “Definitely later.”

She giggled and rolled her eyes, “You’re incorrigible.” 

* * *

_June_

It took 6 weeks to year back from the journal, and approximately 10 seconds for him to text her after. 

_Did you see?! Check your emails!_

_Wake up!!!_

_I’m risking my life here, but I’m calling you!_

True to his word, her phone began buzzing on her nightstand, rousing her from sleep. She groaned into her pillow before peeking an eye at the offending object. His smile on her screen almost made up for the fact that he was waking her up from a glorious sleep. She swiped to answer the call and put him on speaker, her head flopping down on to the pillow again.

“’Ello,” she mumbled.

The cheer that came across the line was loud, “T! Rise and shine, have I got some news for you!”

Her lips pursed as she answered back in a monotone, “What?” 

She could practically feel the energy coming off him as he tried to get his words out, “Have you checked your email yet this morning?”

She guffawed, “I haven’t done anything yet this morning, it’s a miracle you’re talking to me right now.”

“That’s what I thought,” he replied, his voice slightly higher than usual, “Check your emails.”

Tessa’s nose scrunched as she whined, “The screen’s too bright. I don’t wanna. What time is it even?” 

Scott groaned, “Come on, T. You won’t be disappointed. As for the time, uh – it’s quarter to ten.”

Tessa reached for the phone and flopped over in bed, haphazardly sweeping the hair from her eyes.

His voice came through again, “Kiddo? You still there?” 

“Yeah, yeah. I’m torturing myself for you here, I hope you know that,” she grumbled as she reached for her glasses.

“Come on, Tess. Humour me, here,” he pleaded.

“I’m on it,” she retorted, “I’m looking at my emails right now….”

“And?” Scott teased, excitement bubbling over.

She clicked her tongue softly as she waited for new emails to download. A few seconds later she smiled warmly, her chest filled with pride. 

“Kiddo? You see it?” Scott asked, breaking the momentary silence.

“Yeah, I see it. This is amazing, Scott. I’m so proud of you,” Tessa praised, slipping back down in the covers.

“Proud of me? I wouldn’t have gotten anywhere without you. This is yours as much as it is mine, T,” Scott chided, his cheeks rosy from her praise.

“Don’t sell yourself short, Scott. You do amazing things all on your own,” Tessa retorted gently.

Scott shrugged, “Maybe so, but I like doing it with you a lot more.”

Tessa bit her lip in an attempt not to laugh. A small giggle slipped out as he realized his faux pas. 

“Oh jeez, that didn’t sound right, did it? I meant doing research and stuff, you know?” Scott supplied quickly.

Tessa continued to giggle, “So, research only then?” 

Scott groaned and wiped a hand over his eyes, “How is it fair that you’re the one that just woke up, but I’m the one fucking this up?”

At that, Tessa laughed loudly, the booming sound carrying across the line, bringing a smile to Scott’s face. He could imagine her crinkled eyes and wide grin.

After a few seconds, Tessa’s voice came over the line again, “Maybe it was a good thing we wrote the paper together, you know, to double check phrasing?”

“Ha ha, very funny,” Scott pouted, “But I’m telling you, together, we can do some great things.” 

Tessa snuggled back into her duvet, “You’re right, we can.”

“Are you going back to sleep?” Scott asked, astounded.

Tessa paused for a moment, “Maybe.”

Scott scoffed, “Come on, Tess! We’ve got to get out there and celebrate!”

“What did you have in mind?” she asked, a yawn breaking free as her eyelids grew heavy.

Scott fumbled, scratching the back of his head, “Well, uh, I have no idea.”

“Hmm,” Tessa sighed, “When’s your game this week?”

“Cancelled, the rink is booked out. Why?” Scott asked, his interest piqued.

“And you don’t have any appointments or anything this week?” Tessa probed further, a little idea sprouting in the back of her mind. 

Scott cocked his head, “I’m free as a bird this week, absolutely nothing going on. Again, why?”

“I’m thinking,” Tessa mumbled, whispering to herself as she scrolled through her phone and tapped out a message.

“About what?” Scott prodded.

Tessa rolled her eyes, “You’re impatient. Anyone ever tell you that?”

Scott smirked, “I think we both know that I can take my time when it counts.”

A flush settled across her chest, and her voice dropped lower, “Hmm, I can’t recall. You might need to give me a refresher.”

Scott bit his lip as her voice filled his head, and he closed his eyes for a moment. He nearly gave in when he remembered, “Hey! You never told me why you needed to know my schedule. Don’t go distracting me with your feminine wiles, woman. It won’t work!”

Tessa snorted, “Don’t mean to burst your bubble, but it definitely would work.”

Scott conceded easily, “Fine, yes, it definitely would. But come on babe, tell me already.”

Tessa complied, “Alright, alright. I was thinking we could go to my cottage for a few days.”

“You have a cottage? That I am only just finding out about?” Scott reeled, his voice edging on disbelief. 

Tessa rolled her eyes and continued as if he had never interrupted, “Tanning, swimming, paddle-boarding-“

“Fucking?” Scott interrupted again, his tone full of teasing and something a bit darker.

Tessa clenched her thighs, “Yeah, probably some of that too.”

“Sounds like a dream, baby. Let’s hit the fucking road!” Scott cheered, pumping a fist in the air.

“We are not leaving right now, it’s like a six hour drive. Plus I am waiting to hear back from my mom that the cottage will be free,” Tessa laughed, his enthusiasm warming her. 

Scott whined, “Come on, T, we could do it. We can take the truck!”

“You still have it up here? I thought you would’ve brought it back home for summer. It’s not entirely practical in Montreal,” Tessa asked.

“Meh, it’s not but I like it. I have the car up here too, I’ve just been renting out a second spot for the truck. I still prefer it for driving longer distances,” Scott replied.  

“Fair,” Tessa agreed.

Scott’s voice dripped like honey, “Plus, there’s just something about a truck in summer, you know? Parking in a field and watching the sunset…”

“Maybe some fucking?” Tessa teased, parroting his earlier response. 

Scott chuckled, “If I’m lucky.”

“Your odds are looking pretty good,” Tessa flirted back. 

He rested his elbows on the countertop in front of him, leaning forward, “I like the sound of that.” 

“Mmmm, you know what I like the sound of?” Tessa moaned, her voice taking on a breathy quality that shot straight to his sweats.

Scott swallowed, his throat dry, “Tell me, baby.”

Tessa bit her lip to hold back a laugh, “Silence. I’m going back to bed. I’ll text you details.” 

Scott sputtered on the other end as she laughed. She ended the call quickly and opened up her messages. He was already typing. A messaged popped up on her screen.

_You don’t play fair._

Tessa smirked, and tapped out a response.

_When do I ever?_

Scott’s reply was fast. 

 _Touché._

Her phone buzzed again, this time with a text from her mom. 

_Hi, honey. I’m at home doing some errands and I have ladies’ night and book club this week, so it should be free. I could probably make some time to come up with you though xx_

Tessa felt guilt sit in her stomach as she replied. 

 _I was planning on going up with some people from work for a few days to celebrate the end of the semester._

Kate replied quickly.

_Oh, that sounds like fun. I take it that you won’t be needing the company then._

Tessa’s stomach felt like a ton of bricks as she responded.

_Sorry, Mom. I feel bad, I don’t want to kick you out of your own place._

Tessa nibbled on the skin by her thumb as Kate typed. Her phone vibrated again. 

_Nonsense! I wasn’t planning on going up, I only would’ve if you wanted me to. I’m actually kind of busy this week so it’s for the best. There aren’t any groceries so you’ll have to do a shop when you get there. Don’t forget that the spare key in around the back. I love you Tessa Jane, call me sometime soon._

Tessa smiled despite the guilt gnawing at her for lying.

_Thanks, Mom. I’ll call later today if you’re free. Love and miss you!_

Her phone vibrated again, this time from Scott.

_Did you fall asleep on me? That’s gotta be a new record for you._

She rolled her eyes at his impatience. Her mom texted again with a few hearts, and a promise to talk later. She started typing out a reply for Scott. 

_Was just chatting with my mom. Cottage is all ours. Pick me up tomorrow at 9 with a coffee, please and thank you._

Scott’s reply came quickly. 

_Or I could come over tonight…._

Tessa shook her head and texted back. 

_Uh uh, I’ll be too busy packing. Don’t want to forget any bikinis._

Scott sent a selfie, his face pulled into a frown. His message followed closely behind.

_Me? A distraction? You wound me._

_I suppose that’s fair about the packing though. I’ll miss you though._

Tessa blushed as she responded.

_I promise it’ll be worth the wait ;)_

Scott texted back a moment later. 

_I don’t doubt it. Have a good nap, sleeping beauty. I’ll see you in the morning x_

* * *

The drive was uneventful, marked by Tessa snoozing in the passenger seat while Scott sang tunelessly to the first country hits of summer that played on the radio. 

Scott let out a low whistle as they pulled up to a cottage, taking in the vast house that stood before them. Tessa rolled her eyes and hopped out, happy to stretch her legs after the long drive. Scott quickly followed suit before walking over to where she was standing. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder and pulled her close, dropping a sweet kiss upon her hairline. Tessa took a deep breath before letting it out, a contented smile on her face.

“Smells like home,” she sighed, her eyes raking over the familiar building. 

Scott piqued a brow and tried to hide his astonishment. He took in the large home in front of him, all sparkling glass windows and well-kept wood. Beyond the house, he could see the lake below, sparking in the early evening sun. Tessa squeezed his hand where it lay on her shoulder, “You good?”

Scott blinked and smiled tentatively, “Yeah, it’s just bigger than I imagined you know? Like, fuck, it’s kind of massive.”

Tessa barely contained her giggle, “That’s what she said.”

Scott rolled his eyes and laughed loudly, pulling her tight against him, “Careful, T. You’re turning into me.”

She leaned up to kiss the underside of his jaw, “That’s not such a bad thing.”

He smiled down at her, smooching her soundly. She giggled into the dramatic kiss before tapping his hip and pulling away, “Come on, let’s go get the keys and I can give you the grand tour.”

He gave her a mock salute before twining their hands, “Aye aye, capt’n!”

She walked them around side of the cottage, along a small path that had been cleared beside the house. As they circled the back, Scott’s jaw dropped. The cottage was astounding, with giant windows and nicely furnished porch. His eyes followed a stone path to a fire pit, complete with muskoka chairs and a built-in barbeque. It was something out of Cottage Life.

“Holy shit, Tess,” he exhaled, his voice filled with disbelief.

Tessa giggled and nudged him, a blush creeping up her neck, “It’s a bit excessive, I know.”

He shook his head, “It’s amazing.”

Tessa untangled their hands the went to a small box attached to the side of the house. She quickly punched in a code, and opened the small compartment to fish out a set of keys. She jangled them mischievously, “Want to come inside?”

He put his hand to his chest and let out a scandalized shriek, “Why Tessa, I didn’t think we were there yet!”

Immediately her cheeks went red as she realized her faux pas. She pinched the skin of his bicep as she walked by, leaving him behind, “Have fun sleeping outside, Scotty!” 

Scott jeered at the nickname and ran after her, “Oh, no you don’t!”

He scooped her up into a fireman’s hold over his shoulder, jostling her as he walked along the path. She shrieked in surprise, and then dissolved into a fit of giggles, “Let me down!”

He shook his head, “No can do, Kiddo.”

Her giggles started to die down, and her hands began wandering over his tight derriere. Scott peeked over his shoulder, “Watch those wandering hands, Miss.”

Tessa smirked, “No can do, _Scotty_.”

“Fine then, we’ll play that way,” Scott announced, running his hand up over her freckled thighs before bringing it down on her ass in a quick smack. She startled, and a small shriek escaped her, followed by a low moan. Scott stopped in front of the main entrance, and tested his theory again. His hand came down quickly on her ass, and she moaned again, but said nothing. Scott put her down, caging her body against the side of the house with his own. She stared up at his, all flushed cheeks and dark eyes.

Scott’s mouth became dry instantly, and wet his lips before speaking, “Does that…?”

Tessa looked sheepish for a moment before nodding, “Yeah.”

His brow raised as his mouth lowered closer to hers, “Really?”

She bit her lip and kept her eyes trained on his, “Is it a problem?”

“Hell no,” he muttered quickly before capturing her lips, his hands immediately reaching for her thigh to pull her closer against him. She undulated her hips, her denim cut-offs scraping harshly across his khaki shorts. He kneaded the flesh of her ass, enjoying how she rolled her hips in time with her tongue, and the way her fisted scraped across his scalp. He nudged her head to the side and bit at the juncture of her neck, eliciting a gasp from her. Her eyes rolled back and she became pliant in his arms. He pulled away, “Inside.”

She nodded quickly, “Fuck yes.” 

He groaned as he followed her to the door, “Don’t do that to me.” 

She flicked the lock and looked over her shoulder, “What? Talk dirty? Tell you that I want you to fuck me so hard that I can’t walk tomorrow?” 

Scott bit his lip and plowed them through the door, kicking it closed behind them as he pushed her up against the closest wall. He turned her to face the wall, pushing her firmly against it as he pressed behind her. He took advantage of her ponytail and pressed hot kisses down her neck, and continued kissing down her spine through the thin cotton of her shirt. He reached around to unbutton her shorts, and pulled them down with her underwear in one foul swoop. She barely had time to react before he bit the flesh of her ass, and a moan ripped from her throat. He bit her twice more, his tongue laving over the red marks on her creamy skin. 

She flattened her palms against the wall and turned her head to look over her shoulder, watching as he spread her feet apart before burying his face in her. She squealed as his tongue lapped over her, lapping vigorously along her folds. She bit her lip and failed to contain a loud moan, “Fuck, Scott.”

He bit her cheeks once more before pushing for her to turn around, her pussy at his eye level. He immediately latched on, continuing to work her past the point of return. Her hands found purchase in his hair, fisting his locks to the point of pain. 

“Talk to me,” he murmured wetly, his eyes trained on hers.

“Oh fuck, Scott. Don’t stop, for the love of god, please don’t stop,” she cried, her eyes closed tightly.

“Look at me,” he ordered, watching for her to meet his gaze. When she did, her eyes stayed on his for a moment before rolling back. Scott pulled her clit between his teeth, and worked her until she was shaking on the edge of orgasm. And then he pulled away. 

Immediately green eyes glared down at him, “Don’t fuck with me, Scott.”

He looked far too satisfied for her liking. He licked her swollen clit a few times, a watching as she flinched. His plunged a finger into her, quickly adding a second, “You want to come? Look at me, Tessa.”

Tessa struggled to respond, her eyes closing again as she whined, “Yesssssssss.”

His fingers pumped steadily, and his tongue worked diligently until she was shaking again. And then he pulled away. 

She looked down again and whined, “For fuck’s sake, Scott.”

He pulled away, his face glistening while his fingers curled against her walls, “I told you look at me, I want to see your eyes.”

She whimpered, but kept her eyes on him, watching as he raised up the take her belly button ring between his teeth, tugging gently. She pushed her fingernails into her palm in an attempt to keep her focus on him. His tongue circled the silver balls before kissing down the v of her hips and nestling between her thighs.

Her breath hitched again as she tightened her grip on his hair, “Please, please, please.”

He added a third finger and worked faster, his tongue working in tandem with his fingers. Within seconds she was quaking, her orgasm ripping through her as she watched him through half-lidded eyes. He didn’t let up, working to ride out her climax to the fullest extent. She grabbed his wrist and pushed his head away, slumping against the wall. He pinned her hips with his hands and stood, before his placing his knee between her thighs to keep her from sliding down the wall. She jolted at the pressure on her clit. Her chest was heaving, and her cheeks flushed. He pressed a wet kiss to her temple and chuckled.

She opened one eye lazily, “What’s so funny?”

He smirked proudly, “You look thoroughly fucked.”

“Hmmm,” she sighed, “Too bad I haven’t been.”

With a matching wicked grin, he pressed his tented shorts against her, “We can fix that.”

* * *

When she woke, it was dark, and Scott was pressed behind her on the sofa, his legs tangled with hers. She checked her watch – 10pm. Scott shifted behind her, burying his face into her neck and dropping a kiss there.

“Time is it?” he mumbled into her skin.

She stretched before turning to face him, “10.”

He kissed her nose, “Hi.”

She smiled back and blushed, her eyes searching his. Before she spoke, his stomach growled loudly, protesting their skipped dinner. He laughed sheepishly, “I may be hungry.”

Tessa giggled before she swore softly. Scott furrowed his brow, “What?”

She groaned, “We forgot to get groceries.”

His head flopped on to her chest, “Fuck.” 

Tessa chuckled, “Yeah, that’s what we did instead of grocery shopping.”

Scott laughed and pulled away, “Anything open at this hour?”

She pondered for a second before answering, “I think there might be a 24-hour Foodland in town.” 

“Up for a drive?” Scott smiled, pushing a loose strand of hair from her face. 

Tessa nodded, “Yeah, that sounds good.”

Scott ran his eyes over her face, while playing with the ends of her hair. She caught his eye and give a quizzical look, “What?”

He smiled, “You have no idea how gorgeous you are, do you?”

She blushed at his words, pushing against his chest playfully. He laughed gently and peppered kisses all over her face, “I mean it, T. You’re something else.”

She kissed him soundly, running a hand through his hair. He pulled her closer, squishing her other arm between their chests. His hands ran down the bare skin of her back, leaving a trail of goosebumps in their wake. She keened softly before pulling away.

“Come on, I thought you were hungry,” she said, her voice barely above a whisper. 

He kissed her again, “I was, but now…”

Tessa looked to see his eyebrows wiggling comically, and she couldn’t help but laugh. She pushed his chest and moved to sit at the edge of the couch. She looked over her shoulder at him, “Come on, Don Julio. It’s grocery time.”

* * *

They had finished their first full day at the lake, and after dinner Tessa had flashed him a smile, her lashes batting cutely. She sweetly asked about a drive for ice cream, and unsurprisingly, he had caved.

They found a cute Mom and Pop shop that was about to close, but stayed open for the pair to grab their treats to go. The owner had mentioned something about young love and ice cream being a perfect match, and both had flushed bright red while sporting nervous smiles. She had gone for chocolate in a cup, while he chose a strawberry cone. Scott drove them to a field that he noticed the night before, and pulled off the road.

“What are you up to?” Tessa had asked, a secret sense of knowing in her eyes. 

Scott had only winked in response before going around back and popping the gate open. Tessa climbed out after him, and followed to where he stood. She eyes him warily when he handed her his cone, and settled his hands on her waist.

He smiled and nodded to the gate, “1, 2, 3, and up!”

With a surprising amount of grace, he sat her on the gate before lifting himself up beside her. He grabbed the cone from her hand and was rewarded with a sticky kiss on the cheek. Her eyes met his while he licked at his ice cream, and her legs clenched involuntarily. He smirked and carried on. Tessa moaned quietly while she enjoyed her ice cream, sucking the chocolate off the spoon at a glacial speed when Scott looked over. His Adam’s apple bobbed, and he sucked in a breath. They finished their treats to the sound of crickets chirping, lit only by the light of the moon and stars above. 

Scott finished first, and his hand settled over her bare thigh, his pinky straying to play with the frayed hem of her shorts. She raised her brows at him in warning, but the flush on her chest and the heat in her eyes betrayed the message. Tessa put her cup to the side, and placed her hand over his where it lay on her thigh. He looked to her as her hand moved higher, her nails lightly scratching his tanned forearm. He inhaled through his nose and she smiled, leaning close to his ear. 

“What was it that you said trucks were good for?” she whispered before pulling his earlobe between her teeth.

Scott swallowed and when he answered, his voice was hoarse, “Driving long distances?”

Tessa shook her head as she kissed down his neck, her tongue leaving a wet trail as she went, “Nope, it was something else.”

Scott tensed as her fingers slid along his inseam, stopping dangerously close to rapidly tenting cock. His hand on her leg tightened, his fingers marking her thigh. Scott cleared his throat, “Watching the sunset?”

Tessa chuckled, “Nope, that’s already done and over with. Do you need a hint?”

He licked his lips and nodded. She pulled away from him and he deflated at the loss of contact. His interest piqued when she hopped down from truck and pulled her t-shirt over her head, revealing nothing but freckles and tan lines. His breath hitched as she unbuttoned her cut-off jean shorts and slowly slipped them over her toned legs. She tossed her clothes into the truck and sauntered over to him, coming to a halt between his knees. Her hands worked to undo his best and the button on his shorts. His feet looped behind her knees instinctually, his hands gripping the edge of the gate. 

“Going commando today?” He tried to joke, but his voice was higher and more strained than usual.

She looked up at him with a smirk and cocked her head, “That a big enough hint?”

Scott nodded, his hands slipping down to her hips, “I’m reading you loud and clear, T.”

He unhooked his legs and hoisted her up to him. She scrambled to straddle his thighs, her hands finding purchase on his shoulders as his hands palmed her ass. She pulled his bottom lip between her teeth as she ground her hips into him. He groaned and pulled away, pulling his t-shirt over his head and tossing it behind them. Tessa scraped her nails down his chest, feeling his cock twitch beneath her. The wicked smile on her face disappeared as his fingers tweaked her nipples before taking them in his mouth. The warm wet of breath against the cool summer night sent a shiver down her spine. Her hand slipped between them to cup him through his boxers, and he bucked up into her. She rose up on her knees and pushed his head away, immediately being met with a confused look. 

She tugged at his waistband, “Take them off.”

He grinned and followed along, lifting his hips and shimmying his shorts off in the narrow space between them, “I like it when you’re bossy.”

Meanwhile, Tessa grabbed her discarded shorts and pulled a condom from the back pocket. She winked down at him, “Good.” 

She spat into her palm and began working him, her hand gliding smoothly over his hardening shaft. His fingers pressed into her thighs as he watched her. She reached for the condom, rolling in on with practice ease. He reached for the apex of her thighs when she grabbed his wrist.

“Just warming you up, T. We’ll get to the good stuff, I promise,” he joked, confused by her hold on him arm. 

She pulled his hand between her thighs, letting his fingers glide through the wetness that had gathered. She whimpered at the feeling. 

His jaw dropped, “Shit, Tess.”

“I’m warm,” she moaned as she moved his hand away before settling herself to sink down onto him.

Her eyes closed as she bottomed out and she looped her arms under his, her nails digging into his back. Her forehead fell on his shoulder as her walls stretched around him. He reached around to grip her ass, while his head tipped back in pleasure. She inched up slowly before his hands guided her back down. She let him guide her freely, her hips rolling into his, her clit grinding on his pelvic bone. She brought her hands to clutch his pecs, lightly scratching his nipples.

“Fucking Christ,” he muttered, before leaning back, taking her with him.

He thrust up into her relentlessly, the sound of skin slapping and his belt jingling drowning out the crickets. Her walls fluttered around his at the new angle, a moan ripping deep from her chest. She leaned down to bite his collar bone before kissing her way to his mouth. 

She moaned into his mouth, “Scott, please.”

He pushed her hips harder, moving faster. She keened above him. His hot breath washed over her face, “Are you close?”

She nodded frantically, twisting her nipple between her fingers while the other hand guided his mouth back to hers. His tongued tangled with hers, teeth knocking as they kissed desperately. He froze as her walls clenched around him and she cried out, his own hoarse murmur of her name following close behind. She collapsed on his chest, their skin slick with sweat. He kissed her forehead and exhaled deeply. 

“Damn,” he mumbled into her hair. 

She nodded in agreeance, “Yeah.” 

Their moment was interrupted by a flashlight in the distance, and the sound of a dog barking. A voice shouted from afar, “This is private property, I’m calling the cops!”

Tessa shrieked as she leapt off Scott, pulling his shirt over her head and grabbing her clothes before jumping off the gate. He swore as he struggled to pull up his pants before slipping off the gate, slamming it shut and running to the driver’s side. She was already in the cab as he started the ignition and tore down the dirt road. She stole a glance at him, scratch marks, mussed hair, and shorts askew on his hips. Looking at herself, clad in only his shirt and her sneakers, she couldn’t help but giggle.

He joined in immediately, and they didn’t stop laughing until long after they parked in the driveway.

* * *

The afternoon sun was hot on his back as he lounged on a towel. He watched as Tessa frolicked in the lake before him, water rivulets racing down her skin. Her pale pink bikini was darkened by the water, and her wet skin glistened in the sun. He smiled at the sight, he was one lucky fucker.

She caught his eye behind her sunglasses and winked, “Enjoying the view?”

“Absolutely,” he grinned, “Can’t imagine how this could get any better. I think I may actually be in heaven.”

Tessa laughed, “Why don’t you turn on some music – I made a playlist for by the lake. My speaker and phone are both in my bag."

She gestured to the oversized beach bag beside him, and he nodded. He pulled out the speaker and her phone, tapping in the code with ease. His thumb hovered over the music app when he noticed the 55 unread emails. He glanced up at her, “You’re really taking this vacation thing seriously, eh? You’ve got 55 unread emails.”

She shrugged, “I’m unplugging. Besides, I’m not working over summer so I doubt there is anything important.”

His brow furrowed at her words, “Have you been replaced? Or am I going crazy? You hate having unread mail.” 

She giggled and rolled her eyes, “Go on and check, I promise there will be nothing of interest.”

He tapped the mail icon and waited as the messages downloaded. Little blue dots filled the left column as the messages flooded in. She called out, “Well?” 

“They’re just downloading. Let’s see,” he paused, his eyes scanning the screen, “There is a sale at Roots, you have enough Scene points for a free movie – which I would really like the see the new Mission Impossible please-“

She burst out laughing as he continued to read, “Shoppers drug mart, amazon, uh, something about a budget meeting, a paper that someone wants you to edit, and…”

He furrowed his brow and his mouth set in a hard line. Tessa cocked her head, “What? Hot singles in Ontario that want to meet me?" 

He sat up and cleared his throat, “No. A job offer from Oxford.”

The colour drained from Tessa’s face. She walked back towards him, the water splashing around her feet. She searched for words but came up empty.

“What is this?” He asked, his voice low as his eyes switched from her face to the screen.

She panicked as she got closer, “Did you open it?” 

He shook his head as she reached him. He looked up to search her face, “I don’t think I need to. Again, what the fuck is this, Tessa?”

Guilt sat heavy in the pit of her stomach, “Scott…”

He exhaled through his nose and dropped the phone into her hand.

She watched as he grabbed his phone and keys out of her bag, her eyes wide, “What are you doing?”

He stood, pulling his shirt over his head, “Going for a drive.”

She reached for him and he shrugged her off. The rejection hit hard, and her eyes stung, “I’ll come with you.” 

Scott shook his head, and looked at his feet, “No, Tessa.” 

She bit her lip and her voice wavered, “Are you coming back?” 

He barked out an empty laugh, “Why? Just so you can be the one to leave me?” 

She recoiled, and wrapped her warms around herself, digging her nails into her palms, “I don’t know what to say to that.”

His hand swiped at his eyes, and she noticed a few stray tears making their way down his face. He slipped his feet into his Birkenstock’s. His voice was thick and he looked down at his feet, refusing to meet her eyes, “Bye, Tessa.” 

He turned and jogged up the path to the cottage, not once turning around. If he had, he would’ve seen Tessa curl in on herself, and tears spill down her cheeks. He would’ve heard the plea for him to come back, and would’ve read the conflict in her eyes. But instead he ran faster, his eyes stinging and his nose running. He collapsed in the driver’s seat and rested his head against the wheel for a second, hot tears dripping onto his sandy legs. He swallowed and turned the key in the ignition, backing out of the driveway.

* * *

“ _Hi, you’ve reached Scott. Sorry I missed your call, I’ll get back to you ASAP!”_

Tessa sighed as his voicemail picked up again. She hung up before the tone, and flopped back against the couch. She opened her texts and tapped out a message to him.

 _I get that you’re mad, I just want to know that you’re safe. Please._

Rain drops pelted against the living room windows, and a crack of thunder boomed in the distance. She clutched a pillow to her chest and inhaled deeply through her nose. Her chest was tight and her stomach turned at the thought of him sliding off the roads, or wandering into a ditch. She bit her lip and failed to fight the tears that pricked her eyes again. Her phone starting ringing in her hand and she jumped, swiping without looking.

“Scott? Where are you?” She spoke frantically, her voice thick with tears, “I’m sorry.” 

“Chérie? Tessa? Are you okay?” Marie-France’s voice answered.

Tessa deflated, “Yeah, sorry. Now is really not a good time, Marie.”

Marie tutted, “Tessa, there is no way I am letting you off the phone. Where is Scott? What happened?” 

“I don’t know where he is,” she whispered, her voice choked, “We had a fight.”

“He probably went back to his apartment, non?” Marie tried to reason.

Tessa shook her head and sniffled, “No, we’re at my cottage. Or at least we were. I don’t know where he is now.” 

Marie’s brow furrowed, and she spoke slowly, “He wouldn’t leave you there alone, you know that.” 

Tessa shrugged, “I don’t know. He’s angry, and rightfully so.”

“What happened?” Marie asked, worry blooming in her chest. Patch tilted his head and she shook hers. He came to sit where he could listen.

“He found out about Oxford,” Tessa said quietly, “I got the job.” 

Marie and Patch both struggled not to smile. Marie responded carefully, “And he became upset when you told him?” 

Tessa cleared her throat and ran a hand through her hair, “I didn’t tell him. He saw the email before me.” 

“Oh,” Marie answered.

“And then he left before I could explain, and I don’t blame him,” Tessa whimpered, “I broke his trust, I lied to him.”

Marie sighed, “You did not lie to him, not directly at least.” 

Patch winced as his wife’s answer, and her eyes widened in a, “ _What was I supposed to say?”_ look. Patch shrugged and shook his head. He pulled out his phone and dialed Scott’s number before leaving the room. 

Tessa was quick to respond, a hint of anger in her tone, “And that makes it better? Makes it okay?”

“No, I suppose not,” Marie answered. She bit her lip and spoke again, “When did he leave?”

Tessa looked at the time and bit her lip, “Five or six hours ago.”

Marie blanched and she frowned, “I am sure he’ll come back, ma choute.”  

Tessa buried her head in her hands, “I fucked this up. I shouldn’t have applied.”

Marie tutted her tongue, “I will not tell you what you should and should not do, but this was not a mistake, Tessa. I know you don’t want to hear it, but this is a fantastic opportunity that not many people get. You took a chance, there was no guarantee.” 

“But it was so good Marie, we were doing so well,” Tessa fought, brushing off the compliments her mentor threw at her.

Marie paused for a moment before responding, “So all the problems that you mentioned in Vancouver, they are gone?” 

Tessa stayed silent. 

Marie continued on, “I’m sorry, ma belle. But if he is still a student, and you are still a professor, is cannot be ‘so good’. It may be summer now, but fall will come sooner than you think. Then what?”

“I don’t know,” Tessa whispered, tears streaming. 

“Do you keep it a secret for your families for the next 2 years? Do you come clean and face the fire? What if you get caught?” Marie powered through, her words like knives to Tessa’s chest. 

“Stop, please,” Tessa cried, her sobs echoing through the phone.

Marie sighed, her heart heavy, “I just want you to consider what we talked about before, and remember that your summer bubble is only temporary. You know how I feel about you and Scott, and I wish that it could be, but perhaps the timing is not right, mon coeur.”   

Tessa whimpered, “But I love him.”

Marie leaned back against her headboard, tears threatening to fall, “I know you do.”

“It’s not fair, Marie,” Tessa cried, “I don’t know what to do.”

A tear slipped out of Marie’s eye as Patch walked back in the room. He frowned and went to her, pressing a kiss to her palm. She leaned against his shoulder and chose her words carefully, “I can’t tell you what to do, my dear, nor should I. This is your decision to make. Deep down, I think you know what you want to do.”

Tessa hiccupped and nodded, “I know.”

Headlights shone through the rain and illuminated the living room. Tessa shot up from the couch, “I think he’s back Marie, I need to go.”

Marie nodded, “Very well. I love you both, and I know you will figure this out. And Tessa?”

“Yes?” Tessa responded. 

Marie answered with a watery smile, “Congratulations, my sweet girl. I am so proud of you.” 

Tessa closed her eyes and swallowed, “Thank you. I’ve got to go.”

She hung up before Marie could respond, and raced to the front porch. Scott’s truck was in the driveway, and she could see him behind the wheel. His eyes widened at the sight of her, and he climbed out and ran to her, the rain soaking through his shirt. She reached out to feel his chest, the pounding of his heart beating against her palm.

He grabbed her hand and squeezed, “Let’s go inside.” 

She nodded, lacing her fingers through his as they turned to enter the house. She turned to face him in the light, and took in his bloodshot eyes and red-tipped nose. He toes off his shoes and looked at her, swollen eyes and chapped lips. They stepped forward in perfect synchronization, arms wrapping around each other tightly. Tessa tucked her head against his chest, and Scott nuzzled his into her neck, breathing deeply.  His hands tangled in the hair at the base of her neck, and hers gripped tightly onto his back. They breathed together, their chests rising and falling in perfect time. After a few moments, he pressed a kiss to her neck and pulled away. 

Her eyes searched his, and he spoke first, “We need to talk.”

She nodded, “I know.”

She led them over to the couch, and they sat on opposite ends, facing one another.

He squeezed her calf, “I’m sorry if I worried you. I shouldn’t have left like that. It wasn’t fair.”

She swallowed, “I get why you did, and I don’t blame you. I should have been honest.”

He rested the side of his head on the couch, his eyes searching hers, “Why weren’t you?”

She licked her lips and inhaled, “I didn’t want to bring it up if it wasn’t for sure. I applied on a whim and I wasn’t expecting to hear back at all.”

He nodded but stayed silent, his eyes still trained on hers. She fiddled with the blanket in her lap, biting her lip nervously. 

She spoke again, “Where did you go?”

“I drove in circles for a bit, and then I parked about a kilometer down the road. Patch called me,” he said softly, “I didn’t drink or anything, I promise.”

She nodded, “I trust you.”

He shifted to reach into his pocket, and pulled out a piece of paper. He handed it to her, “I made this while I was gone.” 

She shot him a confused glance and took it, “What is this?”

He smiled weakly and nudged her with his foot, “Just open it.”

There was a line down the middle of the page, and a column on either side. One said ‘Pro’s’, the other, ‘Cons’, and it was titled, ‘Tessa moves to Oxford’.

_ Pro’s _

  * _Exciting new opportunity for Tessa_
  * _Vacation to England?_
  * _No more sneaking around?_
  * _Tessa is happy_  



_ Cons _

  * _Tessa is in England, and I am in Montreal_
  * _England is far_
  * _Long distance is hard_
  * _Tessa moves on without me?_
  * _I’m in love with Tessa_



Her brow furrowed and she frowned, her eyes damp once again, “I’m not going to move on without you.”

Scott gave her a watery smile before looking at his hands, “You can’t guarantee that, Kiddo.”

She licked a tear from her cheek, “I can if I stay, if I turn down the job.”

He looked up and scooted closer, wrapping his arm around her, “Tess…”

She read his note again and she looked up to face him, “You're in love with me.” 

Scott met her eyes and nodded, “Yeah, I am.” 

She fisted a hand in his hair, and pulled his mouth to hers. Wet eyelashes grazed cheeks as they kissed, their tongues exploring slowly. His hands framed her face, slotting his fingers around her ears. He pulled away and rested his forehead against hers. His thumb swiped a tear from the apple of her cheek. He kissed her once more.

“You’re going to accept the position,” Scott murmured, “Aren’t you?” 

Tessa paused for moment before nodding, “Yeah, I am.”


End file.
